Rebelión de la Verdad, Mentes Detectivescas
by Koshi Sekisen
Summary: Abandono. Disculpen, por favor.
1. Barcelona, lugar de ensueño

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes de Metantei Conan son de propiedad exclusiva a su autor: Gosho Aoyama y a los productores de la animación: Shogakukan.

**Sumario: **Para celebrar la boda de Shinichi y Ran, Heiji y Kazuha les invitan a pasar unos días en Barcelona, dónde se quedarán en un hotel de lujo. Allá, se encontraran con Kaitou, Aoko y Hakuba, que les conducirán a una de las muchas aventuras más…

La Rebelión de la Verdad, Mentes Detectivescas

Capítulo Uno: Barcelona, lugar de ensueño.

"¡Yokata (1) , Hakuba!" exclamó una chica. Ésta era una joven de unos 19 años, tenía el pelo ondulado y de color castaño claro por debajo de los hombros, con unos ojos azules intensos y una sonrisa infantil en la cara. Era una chica muy guapa, llevaba pantalones acampanados y ajustados de color azul marino y una camiseta rosa pálido con las letras "_I LOVE BCN_". Detrás de ella, les seguían un dos chicos de su misma edad. El chillo llamado Hakuba, le respondió.

"Me alegro de que te guste Barcelona" dijo con una sonrisa. Con los ojos también azules intensos y pelo rubio, era un chico hijo de un japonés y una británica [n/a: Más o menos igual que yo…suertudo!]. Tenía un pequeño acento en el japonés, pero era un chico amable y educado. Era muy atractivo, con una camisa blanca con un botón desabrochado y unos tejanos amplios azules.

"Pues no es que sea nada especial…" dijo el otro acompañante. A sus dos compañeros se les cayó la gota gorda, ya que justo unos minutos antes no había podido dejar de saltar de la emoción, comentando repetidas veces las ganas que tenía de aterrizar y de encontrar a una mujer española en el país. Éste también tenía los ojos claros de un color más bien gris, con el pelo moreno, ondulado y corto, y también una sonrisa infantil en el rostro, aunque en ese momento, parecía dispuesto a no mostrar ninguna emoción de alegría.

"Serás infantil…" murmuró la chica "Antes de aterrizar ya estabas emocionado en llegar" dijo Aoko, la primera chica que habló, Kaito, el chico moreno, no le dijo nada, pero la fulminó con la mirada. Hakuba les miraba divertidos.

"Ne, vamos al hotel" exclamó con una sonrisa "nos hospedamos en el mejor hotel de toda Barcelona… ¡_RITZ_! ¡De cinco estrellas!"

* * *

"¡No teníais por qué hacerlo!" exclamó Ran Mouri. Ella era una chica de 19 años, con el pelo largo por la cintura, recogido en media cola y con los ojos de un color azul-lila. Era una chica muy guapa, y llevaba puesto un jersey tejido a mano rojo y una falda tejana larga hasta los tobillos y unas sandalias. "Os habrá costado tan caro…" dijo con voz preocupada.

"¡Anda mujer!, ¡no gastes! La familia de Heiji es muy rica, así que para él será como una excursión más!" dijo una chica moviendo la mano para tranquilizarla. Tenía la misma edad que Ran Mouri, y era una chica muy hermosa. Tenía el pelo negro azabache recogido en una cola de caballo y los ojos azules intensos. Llevaba puesta una minifalda y una camisa naranja. Sonreía muy complacida al ver la alegría de su amiga. Ella se llamaba Kazuha Toyama.

"Si, ya, la familia de Heiji es muy rica" repitió un chico, el mismo Heiji Hattori. Era un chico con la piel morena y ojos del mismo azul que Kazuha. Llevaba una gorra de béisbol en la cabeza y una cazadora tejana, llevaba tejanos negros amplios y zapatillas de tenis. "Anata…(2)" al ver que estaba punto de decir algo que no tocaba, cambió de expresión a una de niño inocente "Serás maja…" dijo con falsedad. Kazuha lo ignoró.

"Honto ne (3), eres penoso" dijo Shinichi Kudou, el rival y mejor amigo de Heiji, y el prometido de Ran Mouri. Éste era de la misma edad que todos, con los ojos azules claros y el pelo negro corto, tenía una mirada divertida en la cara. Heiji lo fulminó con la mirada. "Deberías aprender de m" dijo con una sonrisa, Heiji lo ignoró.

"Así nos agradeces que…" dijo Heiji en voz recriminatoria.

"¡¡Iie (4) Hattori!!" exclamó Shinichi sorprendido. "¡No lo decía por eso! Además, ¡fue gracias a ti que recuperé mi cuerpo y que me declaré a Ran! Y me sacaste de más de un lío cuando era Conan, y que podamos hacer este viaje" dijo sinceramente. Aunque se arrepintió de haberlo dicho cuando Heiji alzó su mano derecha en voz de victoria y dijo.

"En otras palabras, ¡el mejor soy yo!"

"¡IIE!" le gritó Shinichi al oído de Heiji que cayó hacia atrás.

"Shinichi-kun, kora, no grites" susurró Ran, roja en la cara pues todo el mundo les miraba.

"Ahou (5)" murmuró Kazuha mirando a Heiji con las mejillas algo sonrojadas. "Mira que discutir siempre por lo mismo…"

* * *

"¡¡OOH!! ¡¡SUGOII (6)!! ¡¡Que lujo!!" exclamó Aoko. Estaba emocionada. Estaba en una suite con Hakuba y Kaito en la puerta mirándola con alegría, les gustaba que Aoko fuera feliz. Besó la mejilla de Hakuba y le abrazó con fuerza. Hakuba se sonrojó, pero miró de reojo a Kaito que parecía indiferente. Hakuba sonrió por dentro, él sabía que le estaba ganando. Aoko entró en la habitación y se sentó en la cama estirándose en ella con los ojos cerrados "¡¡Esto es precioso!!" dijo abriéndolos de nuevo.

"Te cambio la suite, la tengo que compartir con éste desgraciado" dijo Kaito con los ojos entrecerrados apuntando a Hakuba. Hakuba alzó las cejas. "¡NO! ¡¡No he dicho nada!!" dijo sonrojándose cuando Aoko le miró alzando una ceja y con los ojos entrecerrados. "¡No he dicho nada!" dijo nervioso.

"Venga, Aoko, empieza a desempaquetar, nosotros te esperamos abajo en media hora en el lobby para ir a dar el primer paseo por Barcelona, ¿de acuerdo?" dijo Hakuba con una sonrisa dulce. Aoko asintió feliz y les despidió. Empezó a desempaquetar.

_«No… ojalá pudiera compartir habitación con… él…» _Pensó ella mientras guardaba su ropa interior «¡¿_NANI _(7)_?! ¡¿PERO EN QUE DEMONIOS ESTOY PENSANDO?!» _cerró el cajón con la cara encendida. Miró el reloj, tenía 20 minutos, se daría una ducha. _«A ver si así me calmo un poco… ha sido un viaje largo, no se en que estoy pensando, sí, debe de ser eso»_

Mientras tanto, los dos chicos…

_«No se porqué demonios he dicho eso… he sido un idiota, y si hubiera dicho que sí, ¡¿que?! Debería haber esperado a que lo dijera Hakuba para escapar de la situación y estar con Aoko a solas…Ah… ¿¡NANDATOU _(8)_ ,__ QUE DIGO!?» _

Hakuba desempaquetaba mirando a Kaito divertido. No. No dejaría que Aoko lo eligiera a Kaito… él sería el ganador de su corazón.

* * *

__

Salieron de la parte de atrás del taxi, Shinichi, Ran y Kazuha, mientras Heiji contaba el dinero que le debía al conductor. Maldecía sobre las monedas _«Kuso _(9)_ …__ ¿Por qué lo hacen tan difícil? ¡Con lo fácil que son en yenes!» _y cuando por fin el taxi se fue contento, se giró hacia el hotel. Le gustaba. Era un hotel de lujo, de cinco estrellas. Su padre tenía contactos, que suerte. Se giró para ver la cara de sus amigos, y, como intuyó, estaban boquiabiertos. Él ya había estado allá antes.

"Para los novios de bodas, ¡espero que os guste!" exclamó Heiji contento. Shinichi lo miró sin saber que decir, en cambio, Ran abrazó a Kazuha con fuerza y le dio las gracias incontables veces.

"¡Sois los mejores! ¡Arigatou (10) Kazuha-chan! ¡Arigatou Hattori-kun!" dijo Ran emocionada. Heiji sonrió aún más. Shinichi seguía mudo.

"Tío… te has pasado, no se cómo agradecértelo…" murmuró al fin. Heiji le dio un golpecito en la espalda y rió.

"Bah, ¡olvídalo! ¿Para qué están los amigos?" dijo con esa sonrisa suya que tanto enamoraba a todas. "Ah, ya se" dijo de repente "¿que tal si nos invitas a comer mañana? Después de todo, esta visita a Barcelona viene regalada con entradas en el _Palau__ Sant Jordi _¡del grupo Back Street Boys!, Kazu me dijo que querrías ir, Ran-neechan…" dijo éste mirando a Ran que estaba paralizada. Kazu le fulminó con la mirada. _«¿__Por qué continúa llamándome así?»_

"¡¡¡SUGOII!!!" exclamó Ran muy emocionada y abrazando a Heiji que le devolvió el abrazo torpemente. Shinichi lo miraba, no con celos, pero muy sorprendido, ¡¡ese chico de Osaka estaba lleno de sorpresas!! "¡¡ARIGATOU HATTORI-KUN!!" dijo separándose y luego abrazando a Kazuha "¡¡ARIGATOU KAZUHA-CHAN!!" dijo.

"Hai, ¡me alegro de que te guste! ¡¡Fue una suerte convencerle!!" dijo Kazuha con alegría. Las dos cogieron las bolsas de los chicos (ellos llevaban sus bolsas, que pesaban más del doble —vaya sorpresa, ¿eh?—) y entraron en el hotel maravilladas.

"Hattori… ¿se puede saber qué te pasa con Kazuha?" preguntó Shinichi algo más serio mirando a su amigo, aún en la entrada del hotel. Su amigo también tenía una mirada seria y sobretodo, triste. Como no le contestó, Shinichi continuó hablando "Ella está muy rara, normalmente está más animada, y por descontado, no está tan fría contigo, ¿os habéis discutido?" se aventuró a decir.

"Ahou… ya se le pasar" dijo Heiji forzando una sonrisa. "Vamos, esta es tu fiesta, no quiero arruinártela con esa tonta" dijo cogiendo la bolsa de Kazuha y entrando dentro. Shinichi le siguió agarrando la bolsa de Ran. "Ahou…" iba murmurando Heiji cada dos segundos.

* * *

"¡¡SUMIMASEN!! (12)" exclamó Aoko. Estaba en el lobby y sus dos amigos la miraron con la gota gorda. Había llegado 15 minutos más tarde de lo acordado. Tenía el pelo mojado y por lo tanto, más liso. Se lo había recogido en media cola y llevaba una falda por encima de las rodillas tejano y una camisa de manga larga negra con las letras _MaNgO_escritas.

"¡¡BAKA (13)!! ¡¡Habíamos quedado 15 minutos antes!!" exclamó Kaito molesto. Hakuba le dijo a Aoko que no importaba, pero a él sí, había estado empezando a preocuparse por ella. Nunca se sabe, estaban en un país extranjero. Aoko le miró con reproche "¿Se puede saber que te ha pasado?" preguntó. Aoko se sonrojó "Dinos la verdad" pero él ya sabía que se lo diría, Aoko, por naturaleza, jamás le había mentido, por muy tonta que fuera la excusa.

"Me había dormido mientras me bañaba" dijo roja. Los dos, al imaginarse la escena, empezaron a ponerse nerviosos, pero aparentaron estar tranquilos y fríos. Pero a Hakuba le había empezado a sangrar la nariz, Kaito fue el primero en darse cuenta.

"¡¡_HAKUBA WA HENTAI!!_" (14) gritó apuntando al chico rubio. Hakuba se sonrojó y se puso la mano en la nariz. Aoko, que era muy inocente y no había entendido nada de lo que pasaba, le prestó un pañuelo, aunque entendió de que iba todo al ver que Kaito se reía del chico y al oír la palabra _Hentai. _Aoko se puso muy roja en la cara y le dio una bofetada a los dos chicos. "¿Y yo qué he hecho?" preguntó Kaito con los ojos llorosos. Aoko, instintivamente tenía los brazos cubriéndose los pechos.

"¡¡SOIS UNOS PERVERTIDOOOS!!!" gritó la chica muy molesta. Se giró dando media vuelta y maldiciendo bajo su aliento.

"¡¡AOKO!!" gritaron los chicos. Hakuba, el pobre, no sabía que hacer. Una vez detenida la hemorragia la siguió para pedirle perdón seguido por Kaito. "¡Eres un idiota! Porqué los has hecho eso, ¡¿eh?!"

"¡¡Es tu culpa por pensar mal!!"

"¡¡Podrías habértelo callado imbécil!!, tú también habías pensado mal, ¡¡¡¡que lo sé!!!!"

"No digas idioteces, ¡¡niño inglés!!"

"¡¡Mago de pacotilla!!"

* * *

Habían ordenado los equipajes. Ya habían visitado la habitación de los chicos y de las chicas, para compararlos, pero estaban igual de bien. No sabían como dividirse, si Shinichi y Ran en una habitación o si chicos con chicos y chicas con chicas. La relación entre Heiji y Kazuha estaba tan tensa, que decidieron dividirse por sexos, aunque Heiji prometió a Shinichi que si quería, le podía pedir que se fuera (lo dijo con una mirada tan seria que Shinichi se puso rojo).

"Kazuha-chan… he notado que estás más fría con Hattori-kun, ¿ha pasado algo?" preguntó Ran curiosa cambiándose la ropa a un vestido rojo sin mangas y con falda por encima de las rodillas. Tenía bordados de oro con formas sencillas pero que iban muy bien. Kazuha, que se cambiaba a una camisa blanca con bordados plateados en los lados (diferentes de los de Ran) y una falda tejana por debajo de las rodillas, la miró nerviosa.

"Ran-chan…" murmuró. Se sentó en la cama y se tumbó, dejando las piernas dobladas fuera de la cama. Ran la escuchaba. "¿De verdad quieres saberlo? Después de todo, esto es para ti, no quiero que te preocupes innecesariamente por estas tonterías mías y de Heiji…" dijo sinceramente.

"Kazuha-chan, tú eres mi amiga ¿o no?" le preguntó Ran poniéndole una mano en el hombro. Kazuha asintió "Pues sí que quiero saberlo, me has hecho una cosa tan bonita para mí y Shinichi que es lo menos que puedo hacer, además, para qué están las amigas, ne? Yo confío en ti, y quiero que tú confíes en m

Kazuha la miró. Sonrió. Se alegró de tener a una amiga tan buena como ella. ¿Que había echo por merecer a una persona tan buena? Ella no lo sabía, pero se alegraba de haberla encontrado.

"Arigatou Ran-chan" dijo incorporándose y abrazándola. Ella le devolvió el abrazo y se sonrieron. "Ne, los chicos nos han dicho que nos esperaban en el lobby, luego, antes de dormir, te cuento. Y si quieres, cuéntame _algo _tu también". Como Ran asintió como si nada, Kazuha creyó (y estaba en lo cierto) que Ran no la había entendido. Salieron fuera al pasillo, y al entrar en el lobby vieron a Shinichi discutiendo con un chico rubio.

* * *

Aoko se paseaba aún roja y enfadada con los chicos. ¡¡_Como _se atrevían!! Empezó a dar vueltas poro el hotel, y empezó a olvidarse de los dos chicos, ya que le gustó mucho el hotel. Era un sitio precioso. Al fondo, vio hablar a un grupo de chicos españoles una lengua que ella no entendía. Y era un acento diferente al castellano, que por lo menos reconocía. No se sonaba de nada. Se los quedó mirando sorprendida e interesada por esa manera de hablar-

"_Sí, oi? A mi també em va semblar que hi havia una cosa extranya entre aquell parell. Són uns indiotes, es pensaven que no ho descobririem, o què? Maleïts mariques_ [n/a: esto… es la primera cosa que se me ha ocurrido —para los que habléis catalán— no os lo toméis a mal, ¡please! ¡No soy homofóbica!] " dijo el primero. Tenía el pelo teñido de rubio platino y los ojos marrones. Era un chico alto, pero a Aoko no le pareció nada atractivo.

["Sí, ¿verdad? A mi también me pareció que había algunca cosa rara entre esos dos. Son unos idiotas, se pensaban que no los descubriríamos ¿o qué? Malditos gays…"]

"Ja. Ei, mira aquella nena, eh que està bé? Y si intentem alguna cosa, ja saps, per la llista!" dijo otro chico señalándola. Como Aoko no los entendía, pensó que decían alguna cosa de pasada, no se imaginaba que estaban hablando de ella como un objeto así que sonrió. El otro chico que había hablado tenía el pelo corto, pero por detrás largo, con muchas rastas y gafas de sol. Era más bien bajo y regordito.

["Ya. Eh, mira la niña, ¿verdad que está bien? Y si intentamos alguna cosa, ya sabes, ¡para la lista!"]

Se acercaron a ella, y le hablaron en ingles.

"Hello, we to be Alex and Jordi, do you like to talk with him and me?" ella les entendió medianamente, pero parecían buenos chicos y dijo que sí. Pensó que tal vez así conocería a la gente de Barcelona. [n/a: Hay pocos que hablen el inglés a la perfección, y menos los tipos que he descrito].

["Hola, nosotros ser Alex y Jordi. ¿Quieres hablar con él y a mi?"]

"Yes, it would be great" replicó Aoko contenta. Los dos la miraron a ella y se miraron a sí mismos con una sonrisa que no le gustó nada a Aoko. "But not now, I have to meet a friend. Good bye!" dijo dando media vuelta.

["Sí, sería genial" … "Pero ahora no, he quedado con un amigo. ¡Adiós!"]

Pero los chicos la habían cogido del brazo y la empujaban hacia una habitación. Aoko, que estaba demasiado nerviosa y sorprendida, no se resistió al principio, pero luego vio, pasando por la esquina, a Kaito con un chico moreno hablando felizmente.

"¡¡¡KAITOOOOOOO!!!"

* * *

"¡Shinichi! ¿¡Pero ya te has discutido!?" exclamó Ran corriendo hacia él y el chico rubio acompañada de Kazuha que estaba muy confundida. Shinichi, que la ignoraba, fue empujado por detrás y agarrado del hombro mirando directamente a una chica idéntica a…

"¡¡Aoko!!" exclamó Shinichi. Ran lo miró sorprendido.

"¡Ah! ¡Perdón!" exclamaron los dos a la vez. Entonces fue cuando Kazuha lo comprendió. ¡Él solo era un chico _idéntico_ a Shinichi! ¡_No Shinichi_! Pero tenían un parecido tan…

"Lo siento, ¡le confundí!" exclamó Ran volviéndose roja y pensando en cómo pudo cometer ese error. Después de todo, Shinichi tenía el pelo liso, no ondulado como ese chico. Aún así, se parecían demasiado.

"No, lo siento, yo también la confundí con una amiga, ¡son idénticas!" dijo el chico con una sonrisa pensado «¡_Esta chica es idéntica a Aoko! Pero Aoko no tiene el pelo tan liso como ella. Ella es muy guapa…» _ "Mi nombre es Kaito Kuroba, y éste idiota es Hakuba" dijo señalando a un chico rubio de ojos azules que enseguida frunció en entrecejo y le gritó.

"¡¿COMO QUE IDIOTA, DESGRACIADO?!" dijo con la cabeza agrandada. Las chicas se apartaron algo recelosas "Oh, disculpen a mi compañero, no tiene modales. Encantado, puedo tener el honor de conocer su nombre?" dijo con una sonrisa encantadora, su mirada posándose en Kazuha que parpadeaba confusa al cambio de personalidad de ese chico. Kaito sudó la gota gorda. Ran tenía la misma expresión que Kazuha.

"Ran, Ran Mou-"

"Ella es Ran Kudou, yo me llamo Kazuha Toyama" dijo Kazuha con una sonrisa mirando al joven rubio atractivo, era como en las películas.

* * *

"Eh, Kudou, ¡¡es Ran!!!" dijo Heiji de repente parándose en medio del pasillo. Señalaba a Ran que estaba intentando librarse de dos chicos que por lo visto eran españoles (en realidad, por lo que veía Heiji, podría decirse que independentistas). Shinichi se giró de golpe y el cuello le craqueó, haciendo que un dolor pasara por su cuello. "Eh tío…" empezó Heiji.

"¡¡RAN!!" gritó Shinichi corriendo hacia ella. Cuando llegó, los dos chicos le miraron confusos y se apartaron cuando Shinichi alzó los puños.

"Ei, tío, em sembla que aquest nano busca brega…" murmuró el chico del pelo largo. El otro chico de pelo rubio platino se puso en posición de ataque.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING TO HER?!" preguntó Shinichi apartando a su prometida de las manos de esos dos.

"EI!" gritó el chico alto plantándole un puñetazo a Shinichi. Shinichi se defendió y le pegó una de sus patadas (ya saben, con esa fuerza que tiene en las piernas…) y dejó al chico tumbado en el suelo, el otro lo ayudó a levantarse y se fueron rápidamente sin mirar atrás.

"Kudou, tío, ¿¡estás bien!?" exclamó Heiji corriendo hacia él muy sorprendido. Shinichi no dejaba de coger a la chica entre sus brazos, abrazándole muy fuerte. "Kudou-kun… no creo que sea una buena idea que Ran-neechan te vea as" dijo intentando apagar una risa.

"¿Nani? Hattori, ¿de qué me hablas?" dijo Shinichi mirando de frente a la chica… que _no_ era Ran. "¡¡AH!! ¡¡SUMIMASEN!!" dijo apartándose de golpe "Te pareces tanto a una amiga…"

"…su prometida…" dijo Heiji de pasada

"…que yo me confund" continuó Shinichi pisando a Heiji que le devolvió el pisotón con más fuerza aún.

"¿Tú no eres Kaito?" preguntó la chica sus mejillas tornándose de un color rosado. "Ah, sumimasen, yo también me he confundido. Mi nombre es Aoko" dijo con una sonrisa. Era muy parecida a Ran, pero esta tenía el pelo algo ondulado, Shinichi deduzco que la había confundido con el pelo liso porqué lo tenía algo mojado.

"Yo soy Shinichi Kudou, él es Heiji Hattori"

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** Bueno, esto no es más que el primer episodio y parte del segundo en la otra versión. Esta está re-editada, corrigiendo los fallos. No hay nada nuevo, tranquilos. Y disculpad las molestias.

**En el próximo episodio:** Ran y Kazuha conocen a Hakuba y a Kaito, y Heiji y Shinichi se las ven con Aoko. ¿Quién asegura un viaje de novios tranquilo con esos cinco juntos?

**Traducciones del Japonés:**

1-. **Yokata:** Expresión que se usa para demostrar la admiración y el alivio. _¡Qué alegría!_

2-. **Anata:** _T_. Entre parejas significa 'amor mío'.

3-. **Honto ne:** Para remancar la afirmación que viene después. _De verdad que…_

4-. **Iie:** _No_

5-. **Ahou:** Heiji y Kazuha lo usan mucho entre sí para insultarse. _Idiota_.

6-. **Sugoi:** Expresión para demostrar la admiración ante algo o una situación. _Impresionante_.

7-. **Nani?:** _¿Qué?_

8-. **Nandatou:** _¿Qué?_ De uso más violento que el nani.

10-. **Kuso:** Una manera de maldecir sólo usada cuando uno está de muy mal humor.

11-. **Arigato****:** _Gracias_. También existe la forma "Arigato Gozaimasu" que es más formal o "Arigato de gozaru" usado por los hombres en cambio del "gozaimasu"

12-. **Sumimasen:** Cuando alguien queire llamar la atención para disculparse o hablar de algo. _Disculpad_.

13-. **Baka:** Insulto frecuente. _Idiota_.

14-. **Hakuba wa Hentai:** _Hakuba es un pervertido_.


	2. A cambio su vida, el reflejo

**

* * *

Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes de Metantei Conan son de propiedad exclusiva a su autor: Gosho Aoyama y a los productores de la animación: Shogakukan.

**Sumario: **Barcelona, una cuidad llena de arte, cultura… y aventuras y misterios que más tarde o temprano, nuestros prometidos Shinichi y Ran, y Heiji, Kazuha, Hakuba, Kaitou y Aoko, tendrán que resolver en un sitio desconocido… los peligros acechan. ¿Qué les ocurre a Kazuha y Heiji?

La Rebelión de la Verdad, Mentes Detectivescas

Capítulo Dos: A cambio su vida, el reflejo.

"¡¡RAN!!" exclamó Shinichi. Había llegado al lobby y la había visto. Estaba con un chico de ojos azul-gris y el pelo oscuro ondulado y con un chico rubio. A su lado, estaba Kazuha. Él iba acompañado de esa chica, Aoko y de Heiji, que obviamente, evitaba mirar a Kazuha.

"¡¡SHINICHI!!" dijo ésta con alegría lanzándose a sus brazos y besándole. Los demás les miraron con la gota gorda.

_«Anda que estos no se cortan…»_ pensó Heiji para sí. Estaba mirando a esos dos chicos. «¿_Quienes son? ¿Por qué estaban con Kazuha? ¡¿PORQUE ME PREOCUPO?!»_

_«¿__Qué hacían estas dos chicas con **él**_?» Se preguntó Aoko mirando recelosas a las chicas y al chico que tanto la llamaba la atención. "Mi nombre es Nakamori Aoko, ¡encantada!" dijo ella a las chicas haciendo una pequeña reverencia. Las otras dos la imitaron. Una tenía un acento de Osaka, y la otra de Tokio, más o menos como ella.

"(15) Watashi wa Kudou Ran" dijo sonrojándose. Shinichi le guiñó el ojo.

"Watashi wa Toyama Kazuha" dijo ella. "Kudou-kun, ¿por qué habéis llegado tan tarde?" Le preguntó a Shinichi.

_«Lo sabía… ni siquiera me dirige la palabra si puede evitarlo»_ pensó Heiji con tristeza. «_Desde el día en que accidentalmente...»_

"Confundimos a Ran con Aoko-san, que la estaban atacando unos dos tíos…" dijo éste.

"¡¿NANDATOU?!" exclamaron Kaito y Hakuba sus cabezas el doble del tamaño normal. "¡AOKO! ¿Daijioubu desu ka?(16)" preguntaron. Aoko les explicó más o menos lo que había pasado, mientras tanto, los demás se observaban.

"Honto ne, Aoko-chan, deberías ir con más cuidado…mira que irte sin más… ¡¡nos preocupasteis!!" exclamó Hakuba. Aoko de repente se acordó el porqué se había enfadado. "Ah… gomen (17), ne, Aoko-chan… no era mi intención lo de antes…" Aoko le miró durante unos instantes y sonrió le besó la mejilla y le contestó que estaba bien. "¡No lo repetiré!" dijo.

"Eto (18)… Aoko…" dijo Kaito.

"Sí, también te perdono… ¡¿PERO COMO VUELVAS A-?!" Kaito se lo prometió.

"¿Y porqué no me besas a mí la mejilla?" preguntó con los ojos entrecerrados.

"¿Es que te mueres de ganas?" preguntó Aoko mirándole con cara divertida.

"¡¡IIE!!" exclamó Kaito sonrojándose furiosamente. "Ah… no nos hemos presentado, yo soy ¡Kuroba Kaito!"

"Hattori Heiji"

"Kudou Shinichi"

"Hakuba Saguru"

_«Mírales, no dejan de discutir… que majos. Me pregunto que le pasa a Kazuha, no le ha dirigido la palabra a Hattori-kun por nada. Debo saber qué ocurre»_ pensó Ran para sí mirando a Kazuha que empezó a hablar alegremente con Aoko, ella estaba cogida de la mano de Shinichi. Miró a Hattori, había empezado a hablar con Hakuba, y sonreía. «_Aquí hay algo que no funciona, ¿qué les habrá pasado?»_

* * *

Fueron a cenar todos juntos. Hakuba era un detective conocido por Japón y el Reino Unido, y luego estaba Kaito, un mago muy joven pero que hacían trucos espectaculares. Ya sabemos a qué se dedican los dos detectives del oeste y del este de Japón, y las dos chicas. Una de ellas, la hija del más famoso detective (bueno, hacía años que no resolvía ningún caso, desde que Conan se fue y apareció Shinichi), Kogorou Mouri.

Fueron a un restaurante muy conocido y recomendado por Heiji y por Hakuba, los dos que a habían estado antes por Barcelona. Comieron estupendamente bien. Los chicos se ofrecieron a pagar la cena de las chicas, aunque después de ello se arrepintieron mirando con pena cómo estaban de vacíos sus monederos (quien hubiera dicho que las chicas pudieran comer tanto!).

Hacia medianoche y muertos del cansancio, volvieron al hotel (tenían las mimas habitaciones en el mismo piso!!). Tras despedirse, cada uno entró en su habitación. Aoko era la única que estaba sola.

Kaito se quedó frito en la cama. Ni siquiera se cambió en su pijama. Se tumbó en la cama y durmió sonoramente. Hakuba lamentó tener un compañero como él. ¡Que fuerte roncaba!

"Estúpido mago de pacotilla…" murmuró Hakuba. Había salido de la ducha, también estaba muy cansado. Durmió con los calzoncillos puestos y nada más, era una noche calurosa. Miró el libro que tenía al lado "Sherlock Holmes y el sabueso de los Braskerville" murmuró. Ya se lo había leído antes, pero él estaba de acuerdo cuando decían los críticos que era la mejor obra de Conan Doyle. Lentamente, se durmió, contando los ronquidos de su amigo. No recordó lo que había soñado, pero le sonaba la sonrisa de una chica… pero la chica no era Aoko.

"Hattori… no me lo cuentes si no quieres… ¿pero estás bien? ¿Qué ha pasado?" preguntó Shinichi tumbado en la cama. Llevaba los pantalones del pijama y una toalla alrededor el cuello, mostrando su fuerte pecho cubierto por un libro _Sherlock Holmes y el sabueso de los Braskerville_ [n/a: claro que conozco más libros, pero pensé que sería más interesante que tuvieran el mismo, ¿no creen? Jaja]

"¿De verdad quieres saberlo?" preguntó Heiji saliendo de la ducha, igual que Shinichi, solo con la parte del pantalón de su pijama. "De acuerdo…"

* * *

_knock__, knock_

Alguien llamaba a la puerta. Ran y Kazuha, que se estaban cambiando en su pijama sin decirse nada (estaban muy cansadas) se miraron. Ran abrió la puerta, secretamente deseando que fuera Shinichi y que la besara de improviso.

Era Aoko.

"¡Aoko-chan!" exclamó Ran con una sonrisa dejándola pasar "Dime, ¿qué te trae por aquí?" Kazuha también saludó a la chica sentándose en la cama y cubriéndose con el edredón.

"Ah… gomen. Es que en mi habitación hay una gotera y no quedan habitaciones libres a menos que sean en los pisos de arriba y…" empezó la chica algo nerviosa. Kazuha le sonrió.

"Honto na, ¿pues por qué no te quedas con nosotras? Será muy divertido, ¿ne Ran-chan?" le preguntó a su amiga. Ran asintió felizmente.

Aoko se instaló en la habitación de Ran y de Kazuha, trajo de su habitación su bolsa y todo y se preparó una pequeña cama. Las dos chicas insistían en dejarle dormir en su cama, pero al final se instaló en el sofá.

Hablaban animadamente, y fueron confesándose cosas sobre su vida y hablando sobre muchas cosas. La que menos hablaba era Kazuha y las dos chicas se daban cuenta. Al final, Kazuha se tumbó en la cama boca-arriba mirando al techo con los ojos muy abiertos. Tenía una sonrisa en la cara. Una sonrisa de nostalgia. Instintivamente puso su mano alrededor de su cuello pero… no encontró nada.

"Kazuha-chan… ¡¿donde está tu Omamori (19)?!" preguntó Ran de golpe. Kazuha salió del trance.

"¿Su Omamori…?" Ran, resumió la historia de las esposas entre Kazuha y Heiji, Kazuha no dijo nada. "Pero a primera vista parecen haberse conocido hoy mismo…" dijo Aoko sinceramente. Ran asintió y miró a Kazuha…

"¿Me dijiste que me explicarías que…?" empezó Ran con cuidado. Kazuha miró a Ran y luego a Aoko.

"Ah… bueno, si queréis yo me voy de aquí, un rato, ya sabéis, para que podáis hablar tranquilamente las dos, después de todo, ¡soy una acoplada!" dijo Aoko riendo. "Lo siento" dijo con nerviosismo.

"Iie…" dijo Kazuha incorporándose. "Pero es una historia tonta y pesada…" empezó. "¿De verdad queréis saberlo?" preguntó ella. Las dos asintieron lentamente "Está bien…"

* * *

_Kazuha miraba a Heiji. Le miraba muy fijamente. Inquieta. Nerviosa. No dejaba de mirarle. Él, tan atractivo, con su rostro tan serio, sus ojos azules yendo y viniendo de la escena del crimen. Miraba a las personas con mirada incrimatoria, de la manera en que sería fácil poner nervioso a cualquiera, sobretodo al causante de ese alboroto. El asesino. _

_Heiji tosió, pero le pareció que ni se percató ni él mismo de ello. Claro que, eran las tres de la mañana y hacía mucho frío. Estaban en un puerto cerca de Osaka. Estaban volviendo de Tokio, de una visita a Ran y Shinichi (¡¡¡se casaban!!!) y volvían en moto. Se les había quedado sin gasolina y tuvieron que ir un buen rato a pie, y calculaban que llegarían a las cuatro de la mañana. _

_Cuando ya quedaba menos y pasaban por un puerto, alguien chilló, y como detective que era, Heiji fue a ver qué pasaba. Kazuha no quería ir, pero se empeñó en acompañarle cuando éste salió disparado hacia el sitio. Muy cerca del mar, casi en un acantilado. No quiso acercarse mucho, desde que tenía diecisiete años y estuvo a punto de caer de un barrando, no le gustaban nada los sitios como ése. _

_Era obvio que él tenía fiebre. Tiritaba un poco de vez en cuando. Ella no tenía frío, él le había cedido su abrigo. Se acercó silenciosamente a él, y se quitó el abrigo del joven. _

_Heiji le hizo una seña con la mano, de un lado a otro, como diciendo «_Quédatela, pero espera, deja que me concentre_». Ella se quedó donde estaba, sentada en la moto, con dos abrigos puestos para que no cogiera frío, mirando a su amigo de la infancia pasar frío moviéndose de un lado para otro entre un asesino entre los sospechoso._

_Heiji tosió otra vez, pero sonrió. Kazuha se sintió algo más aliviada. Ella conocía esa sonrisa, y eso quería decir que… ya podrían volver a casa._

_"El asesino es usted…Señor Hibabara" dijo apuntando con el dedo índice al hombre obeso y con los ojos pequeños. El hombre lo miró sorprendido, con la cara pálida que desentonaba con su piel oscura. _

_"¡¡¡Tendrás que tener pruebas!!!" gritó el hombre nervioso con una sonrisa._

_Heiji retomó el caso en sus manos y lo modeló de tal forma que fue obvio la intervención de ese hombre. Heiji había vuelto a ganar. Kazuha estaba más aliviada, pero enseguida volvió a preocuparse. El hombre, miraba al suelo con rabia, temblando de ira y vergüenza. El inspector se lo llevó a comisaría para tomar declaración._

_"Podemos irnos, Kazuha" dijo Heiji con una mirada perdida. _

* * *

"¿Eh? ¡¡¡Pero si te cuidó y te dio su abrigo aunque se encontraba mal!! Eso sí que no lo entiendo" dijo Ran sinceramente con los ojos abiertos. Aoko asintió, tampoco lo entendía.

"Ya… pero…"

"¿Pero?" preguntó Aoko adelantándose a Ran.

(en la habitación de Shinichi y Heiji…)

"¿Nani? ¿Acabaste un caso aun encontrándote mal? Y bueno, después, ¿qué? No la conozco tan bien como tú, pero ¿Kazuha-san no se enfada por cosas así…?" dijo Shinichi confuso. Heiji asintió.

* * *

_(Versión de Kazuha) _

_Kazuha tuvo que llamar a su padre por el teléfono móvil de Heiji para que les recogieran. La moto no podía avanzar más y no había una gasolinera a menos de cinco kilómetros de ahí. Además, era obvio que, aunque éste hacía el posible para disimularlo, se encontraba pésimamente. _

_"Heiji…" empezó Kazuha. Estaban en el mismo sitio y habían esperado ya tres cuartos de hora. Heiji la miró. "Ne… puedes decirme si te encuentras mal" dijo sinceramente._

_"Aho… yo estoy perfecta-" mentira. Heiji continuaba tosiendo y temblaba. Kazuha ya le había cedido el abrigo de él, pero no quería ni oír a hablar sobre el abrigo de ella. "Ah… no, es cierto"_

_"¿Na?" dijo Kazuha sentándose a su lado, apoyándose en la moto. "Tenemos que esperar a Otousan _(20)_ ,__ y luego estaremos bien" Heiji asintió. "¡¿Heiji…?!" exclamó ella de golpe. _

_Él abrió los ojos sobresaltado. _

* * *

_(Versión de Heiji)_

_Kazuha llamó a su padre. Su moto no le funcionaba y aunque trataba de negarlo, su cuerpo se resentía y su cabeza le daba vueltas. No recordaba haberse encontrado tan mal. Tenía calor, pero tenía frío. Era fiebre? No,… no lo sabía. Estaba inquieto, quería salir de allí. Por lo menos Kazuha estaba bien, y eso era lo que le importaba._

_Ella le llamó, y le dijo que tenía que decirse si se encontraba mal. Cuando le iba a decir que todo estaba bien, su cuerpo le traicionó y empezó a toser. _

_Kazuha estaba hablando, pero cuando abrió los ojos…_

* * *

"¿Eh? ¡¿¡¿Que Hattori-kun estaba a casi 40 de fiebre y se desmayó?!?!" exclamaron las chicas sorprendidas. Kazuha asintió.

"Mi padre llegó un rato después. Ya me pensaba que me daría un ataque de pánico. Lo llevamos a casa y llamamos a su casa" dijo Kazuha. "Cuando despertó, no me dijo nada, simplemente un lo siento" dijo ella muy nerviosa.

"A-Are (21)… demo, Kazuha-chan, ¿por eso estáis tan fríos el uno con el otro?" preguntó Aoko con voz comprensiva.

(Habitación de chicos…)

"¿Pero por eso no os habláis tú y Kazuha-san?" preguntó Shinichi parpadeando confuso. Heiji lo miró sorprendido. Shinichi comprendió que su relato aún no había acabado.

"No"

"¿Entonces?"

* * *

_Cuando Heiji abrió los ojos era ya de mañana. Jadeaba. Lo primero que vio fue un techo, no el de su habitación, pero había estado allá antes. Era la habitación de Kazuha. Estaba en la habitación de Kazuha. En la cama de Kazuha. Al lado de Kazuha._

_"Kazuha…" dijo inconscientemente. _

_"Daikira _(22)_" _

_Heiji palideció. Estaba mirando a Kazuha? Sí… sin duda era Kazuha… pero… tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y el pelo suelto, enredado y los ojos hinchados y rojos. Tenía aún marcas saladas de lágrimas. _

_"¿Na-Nanda?" _

_"Daikira" dijo Kazuha. Se levantó y se fue de la habitación._

_«¡__¿COMO PUEDE SER?! ¡¿ES QUE NO LO ENTIENDE?! ¡¿Resolviendo casos de asesinato, arriesgando su vida y su salud por ayudar a personas que YA ESTAN MUERTAS?! ¡¿¡Eso como se entendía?!?! Ella había pasado la noche en vela, estaba cada cinco minutos mojando la toalla que pasaba por la frente y el cuello para que no se subiera la fiebre, rezando a Kami-sama… pero él simplemente ¡¡NO LO ENTIENDE!! No sabía que para ella era la persona que más importaba en el mundo, ¡no quería saberlo!»_

_«¡__¿Da-Daikara?! ¡¿Me odia?! ¡¿Pe-pero…?!» la mente de Heiji estaba en blanco. _

* * *

_Después de unos días sin que Kazuha le dirigiera la palabra a Heiji que no se atrevía a pedir explicaciones, éste se percató de que el cuello de las camisas quedaban desnudas. No llevaba puesto el Omamori. Eso le dolió, pero en cambio, prefirió enfadarse. _

_Desde entonces evitaban hablarse y mirarse, tan solo para hablar sobre el viaje que tenían preparado y que no permitirían que algo tan tonto les arrebatara el sueño de sus amigos. Casi sin hablar decidieron el lugar. _

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** Segundo capítulo de la re-edición que se basa en la segunda mitad del capítulo dos y todo el capítulo tres de la antigua versión. Como podéis ver, sólo ha habido cambios ortográficos.

**En el Próximo capítulo:** ¿Cuándo van a empezar a hablarse los dos de Osaka? ¡Empieza el concierto de los BSB!

**Traducción del Japonés:**

15-. **Watashi wa:** Para presentarse o introducir a una persona. _Yo soy_

16-. **Daijioubu desu ka (daijioubu, daijioubu ka)?:** Manera de preguntar por el estado o salud de alguien. _¿Estás bien?_

17-. **Gomen (Gomenasai, Gomen ne): **_Lo siento_. Usado para la disculpa.

18-. **Eto: **Cuando una persona no sabe exactamente qué decir. _Esto…_

19-. **Omamori:** Amuleto de la buena suerte que se vende en los templos. Son pequeñas bolsitas que llevan alguna cosa dentro y que se liga en el cuello en forma de collar. Heiji y Kazuha tienen dos pares idénticos hechos por la misma chica que dícese que les trae buena suerte ya que contienen un trozo de cadena de esposa que unió a los dos cuando eran pequeños.

20-. **Otousan:** _Padre_

21-. **Are: **Para expresar sorpresa. No tiene ninguna palabra concreta en español.

22-. **Daikira: **_Te odio_.

**Nota:** Heiji y Kazuha hablan el Osaka-ben, que es el dialecto usado por la zona Kansai. Aparte de alguna palabra diferente y el uso de la lengua más fluida, en cambio de decir "ne", acaban con "na".


	3. El Palau Sant Jordi, la casa del ladrón

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes de Metantei Conan son de propiedad exclusiva a su autor: Gosho Aoyama y a los productores de la animación: Shogakukan.

**Sumario: **Comprendidos algunos puntos relevantes, más la preciosa ciudad de Barcelona y una noche de concierto…quién asegura una noche segura con los tres detectives y un ladrón a bordo del estadio?

Rebelión de la Verdad, Mentes Detectivescas

Capítulo Tres: El Palau Sant Jordi, la casa del ladrón

Despertó Kaito con frío. El muy tonto se había quedado tendido boca arriba a medio vestir la noche anterior a tanta juerga. Lo peor sería esa noche… con las entradas el concierto que le regaló Hakuba eso sí que sería un buen calvario para él. Pero por Aoko… se tiraría de un puente. Incluso le regalaría un clavel a una niña pequeña y perdida olvidando su timidez.

Hakuba ya se había levantado y estaba en la terraza leyendo su famoso libro de «Sherlock Holmes» con la ropa elegante puesta. No se dijeron nada, Kaito profirió un gruñido y el otro levantó la mano. Se fue a duchar… allá por lo menos el agua estaba caliente, en su casa le fallaba muchas veces. ¡Cuánto lo odiaba!

* * *

Cuando Heiji despertó, recordaba haber soñado algo muy desagradable, y tenía la impresión de que era el eco de la palabra _Daikira_ de Kazuha. Se incorporó y vio a Shinichi preparando unas tortitas en una mini-cocina (aquellas que hay a veces en los hoteles, pero vamos, unos cajones, ollas y planchas, y gas). Se saludaron mutuamente, Shinichi sonreía mientras pensaba en la cara que había puesto Ran cuando se enteró del concierto de esa noche.

"Buenos días" saludó Shinichi con una gran sonrisa. Heiji le dio los buenos días y le dijo que se iba a duchar. Tenían suerte, era Mayo pero allá ya hacía calor, por lo tanto le dijo "Ran me dijo que te dijera que estarían todos abajo en la piscina un rato tomando el sol. ¿Que te parece si las vamos a ver?"

"Tú lo que quieres es ver a Neechan (23) en bañador" dijo Heiji tensando sus músculos para ver si se desperezaba. Shinichi empezó a reír.

* * *

Las chicas ya se habían despertado y, viendo el sol tan bonito que hacía y que pocas veces brillaba en Japón, decidieron ir a la piscina del hotel [n/a: Nunca he ido, pero sabiendo que tiene 5 estrellas…debe tener piscina, ¿no? ¿O.o?]. No dijeron nada más de la "conversación" de anoche, pero las tres se lo pasaron bien, incluso Kazuha que estaba riendo.

Todas se cambiaron y fueron a la piscina, había poca gente, y vieron que mucha gente giraron la cabeza cuando pasaron por ahí. Se sintieron algo incómodas, y Aoko, recordando su experiencia con esos dos chicos, se sintió mucho más insegura aún.

Lo que pasaba es que eran las únicas japonesas en todo el sitio, vestían bikinis muy hermosos y ellas estaban muy guapas. Ignoraron las miradas descaradas y se tumbaron en un banco. Aoko les empezó a explicar las aventuras y desventuras que había tenido tras encontrarse con Kaitou KID. Ran recordó el amor que le tenía Sonoko a KID y les explicó el caso del barco y la perla negra.

"Ah, ¿y como es que Sonoko-chan no ha venido? Recuerdo haberle enviado una carta con el billete…"

"Ah, pues es que se ha ido con Kyogoku-kun" dijo Ran riendo.

* * *

Kaito ya había salido de la ducha y estaba holgazaneado por la habitación mirando la televisión. Hakuba seguía ignorándole. Se alegró cuando de repente llamaron a la puerta. Cuando abrió, tenía la esperanza de ver a una chica con el pelo castaño y ondulado…

"¡Hey Kuroba!" saludó Heiji. A Kaitou se le cayó la gota gorda. Estaban vistiendo en bañador! En medio del pasillo! Pero a quién se le ocurría, cuando abrió la boca para decírselo, Heiji volvió a interrumpirle "Si buscas a Aoko-san, ¿está con las demás chicas en las piscina, te apuntas?" preguntó como si se tratara de la cosa más normal del mundo.

"¡BAKA! ¡¿Que te hace pensar que iré por Aoko?! Pero me apunto, tengo ganas de ir" dijo tomando un aire de serenidad. Heiji y Shinichi se intercambiaron unas risas. "¡HAKUBA! ¡BAKA! ¡¿Quieres hacer el favor de cambiarte?! ¡Vamos a la piscina!" dijo corriendo hacia sus maletas y cambiándose al baño. Shinichi y Heiji animaron a Hakuba a ir a la piscina también, y éste aceptó con una sonrisa.

* * *

"Me encanta Barcelona… no sé como agradecéroslo, ¡Kazuha-chan!" dijo Ran cerrando los ojos. Estaba en la piscina, dejando su cuerpo flotar en al agua libremente mientras se agarraba del borde y miraba a Kazuha que estaba igual que ella boca-abajo, con el cuerpo debajo del agua. Aoko estaba haciendo unas piscinas y se unió a ellas de buen grato con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

"¡No hay de qué! Una elección acertada que hace Heiji que no se trate de un asesinato… ¿pues no crees que ya era hora?" preguntó. Ran y Aoko rieron "Mira, ¡Ran-chan! ¡Aoko-chan!" dijo señalando la entrada de la piscina.

Allá estaban Shinichi y los chicos con bañador. Heiji llevaba su gorra SAX en la cabeza con la visera delante para cubrirse los ojos. Hakuba llevaba gafas de sol.

"¡¡Ran!!" exclamó Shinichi con una gran sonrisa. Se acercó a ellas y se agachó al lado de Ran dándole un beso en los labios tiernamente. "Que guapa estás" dijo riendo.

Ran le tiró agua sonrojada y riendo. Shinichi se apartó (¡¡¡¡¡qué fría estaba el agua!!!!!) pero Kaito, que vio un momento, empujó a Shinichi al agua. Shinichi cayó al agua de golpe y salió a la superficie rojo de humillación pues todos se reían, incluso personas ajenas que solo les habían visto de lejos.

* * *

"¡¡¡KUROBA!!!" gritó enfadado y agarrándole la pierna a éste haciendo que cayera al agua. Kaitou cayó junto a él, también rojo, pero riendo con todos.

Pasaron un buen rato en la piscina, comieron en el hotel y decidieron dar un paseo por Barcelona. A las siete, volvían a estar en el hotel.

"¿Eh? ¿También vas al concierto?" preguntaron Ran y Kazuha al unísono. Aoko asintió sorprendida y les explicó que Hakuba le invitó a ir a Barcelona con Kaito e ir al concierto de los Back Street Boys que tanto les gustaba. Ran y Kazuha se sorprendieron "¡¡Que sorpresa!!" Kazuha le explicó que les compraron las entradas para ir al concierto.

"A Heiji no le gusta ese grupo, quería ver a otros, pero me negué. Además, al fin y al cabo, no era decisión suya ni para él el concierto" explicó Kazuha.

Para el concierto se estaban arreglando mucho. Estaban muy guapas.

Ran se había dejado el pelo completamente suelto pero se había rizado las puntas. Se había maquillado un poco. Llevaba una minifalda tejana y un top azul marino sin mangas, encima, una blusa blanca atado por un solo botón. Llevaba botines de poco tacón.

Kazuha se había recogido de nuevo el pelo con dos lazos, uno azul y otro blanco. También se había maquillado un poco. Ella llevaba una falda por debajo de las rodillas con un corte en los lados de color azul fuerte con los bordes blancos. Llevaba una camisa azul claro con las mangas amplias que acababan oscuras.

Aoko llevaba tejanos ajustados y encima un vestido de falda corta. El top del vestido era sin mangas pero llevaba una palestina que le cubría los brazos. Se había dejado el pelo recogido como siempre en un pañuelo. También, como las otras chicas, se había maquillado.

* * *

Los chicos no se habían arreglado particularmente, simplemente estaban cómodamente vestidos, y el más elegante de todos era Hakuba, quién ofreció su brazo a Aoko pero antes de que ésta le pudiera ver para aceptarle, Kaito la jaló y se la llevó consigo. Shinichi ofreció su brazo a Ran que lo tomó más que encantada y pasearon por el sitio antes de entrar. Había una buena cola.

Kazuha no se estaba dando cuenta, o simplemente no quería darse cuenta, porqué simplemente estaba mirando a la gente que había, todos vestidos y, sobretodo chicas, niñas y mujeres chillando con locura los nombres de los componentes. Heiji la miraba, y simplemente no se decidía y darle en brazo para empezar a calmar esa relación tan tensa que tenían ambos en ese momento,

"Kazuha-san" dijo Hakuba apareciendo a su lado con una sonrisa. Kazuha le miró con una sonrisa. Heiji vio, desde lejos y con envidia, como Kazuha pasaba su brazo por el del otro detective inglés.

"Oi Hakuba-kun, ¡eres un caballero!" dijo con una sonrisa y sonrojándose levemente Kazuha.

* * *

Entraron dentro del "Palau Sant Jordi" estaba muy lleno de gente. _Lleno de mujeres, esto puede ser un gran peligro…_ pensaban los cuatro chicos a la vez. ¡¡_Qué alegría!!_ Pensaban, mientras tanto, las chicas.

Se sentaron en sus butacas, desgraciadamente, no tuvieron tanta suerte de sentarse en la mima fila, ni siquiera cerca de ello, pero se despidieron con una sonrisa. Especialmente Kazuha y Hakuba que parecían haber establecido una gran amistad entre sí, por desgracia de Heiji.

Hakuba estaba algo confuso, interiormente. Se había sentado ya, al lado de Aoko, que, al lado de ésta había Kaito con una mirada aburrida. Se sentía feliz al lado de Aoko, se sonrojaba cuando esta estaba cerca de él y cuando le miraba se quedaba sin respiración, cuando ella hablaba su corazón se paraba o iba más rápido… pero cuando estaba con Kazuha, esa chica nueva de Osaka que estaba "enfrentada" el moreno… también era muy dulce, tenía una belleza tan distinta de Aoko que también le atraía.

Esperaron pacientemente (bueno, Aoko estaba _algo_ nerviosa) hasta que, por fin, el humo del plató se levantó y se empezó a oír una voz…

Se habían sentado de manera bastante bien distribuida. Shinichi y Ran al medio, al lado de Ran estaba Kazuha y al lado de Shinichi estaba Heiji con una mirada más bien aburrida. Aunque Shinichi también vio la picardía de Hakuba, y sabía que eso incomodaba mucho al detective del Oeste.

Las chicas hablaban animadamente sobre su cantante preferido y hasta empezaron a cantar alguna canción de ellos.

Se empezó a oír una voz…

* * *

_#Everybody  
#Rock your body  
#Everybody  
#Rock your body right  
#(…) Alright  
#Now throw your hands up in the air  
#And wave 'em around  
#Like you just don't care_

Cantaron las chicas con entusiasmo, y no fueron las únicas de las gradas que se levantaron bailando y animando a los chicos. Heiji ni se movió para nada, primero, porqué Kazuha no le decía nada, y segundo, lo encontraba vergonzoso. En cambio, Shinichi bailó con alegría con Ran que no dejaba de reír.

Los chicos de la otra banda se peleaban para bailar con Aoko que apenas les hacía caso a cualquiera y gritaba a pleno pulmón "¡NICK! ¡NICK CARTER! ¡¡DAISUKI!! (24) "

Como todas las personas empezaron a moverse por las gradas, decidieron moverse también para encontrarse las chicas.

Aoko se levantó y fue hacia la gente, los chicos (claro) la siguieron casi de inmediato. Las chicas, que vieron a Aoko de lejos, arrastraron a Shinichi, dejando a Heiji detrás siguiéndoles para no perderles de vista y se encontraron en un pequeño pasillo, allí la vista de los 5 cantantes era más que espléndida. Las chicas se juntaron y bailaron alegremente, y Shinichi era el único que bailaba con ellas por Ran.

Heiji, Kaito y Hakuba les miraban con los ojos entrecerrados, algo avergonzados por la actitud tan liberal de su amigo Shinichi.

* * *

Después de bailar, cuando eran casi la una y sin parar, las 5 estrellas de la canción pop del momento, se despidieron.

_"¡¡¡¡¡¡Thank you Barcelona!!!!!!_"

"¡NOO! NICK, ¡¡NO TE VAYAS!!" gritaba Aoko entre risas. Las otras chicas hacían el coro, y más chicas empezaron a quejarse gritando los nombres de los cantantes.

Pero como ya era tarde, con otra pequeña canción (sólo fue un trozo) con un espectáculo espléndido, los 5 chicos, estrellas del pop, salieron del estadio. Las chicas hablaban animadamente mientras salían del Palau Sant Jordi. Shinichi estaba contento.

"¡Ah! Honto ne, Hattori-kun, Arigatou gozaimasu!!" exclamó Ran prácticamente lanzándose a los brazos del joven de Osaka. Heiji la abrazó y sonrió, aunque la verdad es que él tenía ganas de salir de allá. Shinichi sonrió al ver a Ran tan feliz, y Kazuha no dijo nada. Aoko le estaba dando innumerables gracias a Hakuba y Kaito miraba a la gente con interés.

_"So, what about tomorrow?__ Are we going to that famous exibition about pearls?"_ preguntó una chica probablemente americana a otro hombre que iba junto a ella. _"I'd really love to go, I've heard that there is a very special pearl from __Japan__, I don't remember the name, though"_ Kaito estaba sorprendido y miraba fijamente a la chica, oyendo lo que decía.

["Bueno, ¿Qué hay de mañana? ¿Vamos a esa famosa exposición de perlas?" … "Me gustaría mucho ir, he oído que hay una perla muy especial de Japón, aunque no recuerdo exactamente el nombre".]

_"Yes, don't worry, I will bring you there, so tomorrow we'll know what to do, eh?"_ dijo el chico pasando el brazo por la espalda y marchándose, ajeno a la mirada de interés de Kaito, que estaba serio y pensativo.

["Sí, no te preocupes, te llevaré ahí, así ya sabemos lo que haremos mañana, ¿eh?"]

"¡KAITO! ¡¡Presta atención!!" gritó Aoko. Kaito despertó y tuvo una idea. Miró a los demás y les comentó lo de la exhibición, todos estuvieron de acuerdo en ir (sobretodo las chicas).

* * *

"Eres tú el que quería ir, y ya ves, ¡has llegado tarde!" exclamó Aoko para hacerlo enfadar. Al ver que Kaito tenía una mirada seria, se disculpó "Gomen Kaito-kun… demo(25) , ¿daijioubu desu?" preguntó preocupada.

Kaito no le prestaba atención. Estaba centrado simplemente en sus pensamientos, ignorando (aunque no era consciente) las miradas de sus amigos.

_«Por fin»_ prensó con una sonrisa seria _«Por fin conseguiré esa perla y descubriré el secreto de la muerte del gran mago Kuroba. Conseguiré saber porqué esos misteriosos hombres de negro perseguían a mi padre y lo mataron… ¡Lo vengaré!»_ pensó enfadado con una mirada muy fría.

"¡¡KAITO!!" exclamó una voz de detrás suyo. Kaito se giró y se dio cuenta de las miradas sorprendidas de sus amigos. Aoko estaba delante de él, preocupada por si se encontraba mal. Nunca había estado así… qué pasaba? No lo sabía, pero temía que fuera algo malo… era su naturaleza preocuparse por sus amigos, y la actitud de Kaito no era nada normal.

"¿Na-nande (26) ?" preguntó nervioso "Ah, gomen ne Aoko, simplemente me despisté y no prestaba mucha atención…"

"Pues nos tenías muy preocupados, pensábamos que te encontrabas mal" admitió Kazuha. Heiji la miró pero no comentó nada.

* * *

Con el taxi fueron a la _Caixa__ Fórum_. Se sorprendieron cuando se dieron cuenta de lo próximo que estaba en realidad del _Palau__ Sant Jordi_. Compraron sus entradas (era una exposición tan buena que exigían en pago). De nuevo Kaito jaló a Aoko de Hakuba quién esa vez ofreció su brazo gustosamente a Kazuha que lo cogió encantada. Heiji no dijo nada, simplemente se quedó atrás mientras la pareja de Ran y de Shinichi les guiaba.

Simplemente al entrar dentro y vieron lo grande que era, pudieron ver a una multitud de personas (especialmente mujeres) que babeaban por una perla que procedía de Japón muy bonita. Eso casi quita el aire de los pulmones de Kaito.

_«Muy bien KID, ya es hora de que salgas»_ pensó Kaito una mirada muy seria pero con una sonrisa de victoria en los labios. No se dio cuenta de cómo lo miraban Hakuba y Heiji. Ya se imaginaban que tramaba algo… en otras situaciones Shinichi hubiera estado tan o más atentos que ellos, pero simplemente el tener a su prometida a su lado le cegaba de cualquier cosa (a menos que hubiera un asesinato imposible de pasar por alto).

Se abrieron paso a través de la perla y sólo Kaito y las chicas pudieron apreciarle el encanto. Los demás chicos (especialmente Heiji) no tenían ni idea sobre joyas aparte de algunas notas (útiles a la hora de resolver crímenes y pequeñas curiosidades). Kaito sonrió aún más, y le fue imposible esconder esa sonrisa.

Era una perla muy bonita… era impresionante. Una perla perfectamente redonda, algo brillante (ya había perdido todo su brillo a través de los años), en un pequeño cojín lila. La perla tenía tonos azulados y rosados. Era preciosa. Kaito vio la mirada de Aoko _«Una vez que la coja… se la daría, pero entonces sabría quién soy y no me perdonaría»_.

* * *

"¡Qué sitio más bonito!" exclamó Kazuha cogiendo del brazo a Hakuba muy feliz "Me ha encantado" continuó volviendo a mirar el edificio.

Ya habían salido hacía un rato porque ya lo habían visto todo. Kaito era el más interesado, sobretodo mirando el edificio en sí. En realidad estaba mirando la manera en la que poder entrar a robar. Así era él. Un ladrón. [n/a: me hace pensar en Kurama… xD] Pronto supo qué hacer para entrar y robar la perla. Rápidamente, hizo un mecanismo bastante simple que le permitía dejar su nota de aviso.

Volvieron al hotel de nuevo en taxi, aunque para el resto del día los chicos no podían gastar más… ¡qué caros eran los taxis en Barcelona! A Heiji se le había olvidado, y esa vez tuvieron que ser las mujeres quienes invitaran a los chicos a cenar (¡¡aunque a ellos no les molestó en absoluto!! Especialmente a Kaito y a Heiji).

Después de cenar, cansados de tanto actividad en el museo, fueron a dormir tranquilamente en su habitación. Aoko ya había sido trasladada, pero consiguieron arreglarlo de manera de que pudiera estar con las demás chicas. Los chicos seguían igual. Heiji le preguntó a Shinichi si quería estar solo con Ran, que se encargaría de las dos otras chicas y les dejarían solos (Shinichi se puso muy rojo) pero como éste denegaba, el detective de Osaka fue a tomarse un largo baño caliente.

* * *

_«We were informed that there has been a advertising note about a robbery in the Caixa Fórum from __Barcelona__. It was written that they would steal the mysterious and the most precious pearl from __Japan__ tonight at __midnight__»_ Shinichi miró el reloj. Eran las diez de la noche. _«The name of the thief is KAITOU KID»_ el corazón de Shinichi casi dio un vuelco al oír ese nombre _«He has alerted __Barcelona__'s police officers with a note that said…»_

_«Entraré a la Caixa Fórum aquesta nit a mitjanit per robar la preciosa perla de Japó. Kaito KID»_

[Hemos sido informados de una nota de aviso sobre un robo en la Caixa Fórum de Barcelona. Ha sido escrito que robarían la misteriosa y la más preciada perla de Japón a medianoche — El nombre del Ladrón es KAITOU KID — Ha alertado a la policía de Barcelona con una nota que decía — Entraré en la Caixa Fórum esta noche a medianoche para robar la misteriosa perla de Japón. Kaitou KID].

Cuando Heiji salió de la habitación desperezándose, Shinichi se levantó hacia él y le explicó rápidamente lo ocurrido. Heiji se quedó sorprendido.

"¿Pero él no solo actuaba en Japón?" preguntó frunciendo el entrecejo pensativo. Luego se le ocurrió la mirada curiosa de Kaito, pero borró esa imagen, ¿qué tenían que ver el uno con el otro? A menos lo de Kaito… pero había más gente nombrados así.

"Pero tal vez esa perla le gustó mucho y vino hasta Japón" razonó Shinichi con una mirada muy parecida a la de Heiji y rascándose la barbilla "No lo sé… ya sabes, ese mago es capaz de todo…"

_«¿Mago?»_ pensó Heiji con la mirada fija en Shinichi. Shinichi le volvió a mirar, y los dos sonrieron triunfalmente.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** Tercer Chapter de la re-edición. Bueno, más bien la "unión" de los chapter 4 y 5 de la antigua versión. Bueno, aquí más de lo mismo, no hay ningún cambio respecto a la otra edición, más que los cambios ortográficos y demás.

**En el próximo capítulo:** Kaitou KID está dispuesto a conseguir esa perla, ¿se lo permitirán Shinichi y Heiji? ¿Qué hará Aoko cuando lo descubra?

**Traducciones del japonés:**

23-. **Neechan:** Apodo que usa Heiji para nombrar a las chicas, en cambio de _Ojou__-san_ que sería la forma correcta y respetuosa. También llama así a Ran. Su significado literal es de _hermana mayor_.

24-. **Daisuki****:** Para declararse a alguien. _Me gustas_.

25-. **Demo:** Para intervenir y contradecir a alguien. Equivalente al _pero_ español.

26-. **Nande:** Cuando una persona sale de un trance de pensamientos y no sabe qué decir. Equivalente a _¿Qué?_


	4. Kaitou KID, El Ladrón 1412,

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes de Metantei Conan son de propiedad exclusiva a su autor: Gosho Aoyama y a los productores de la animación: Shogakukan.

**Sumario: **Ya conocemos el ladrón KID… pero ¿qué pasaría cuando él encontrara la perla que tanto ansiaba tener por obtener la verdad de su padre? ¿Conseguirán los tres detectives pararle los pies? ¿Y el corazón de Aoko? ¿Los hombres de negro están implicados?

Rebelión de la Verdad, Mentes Detectivescas

Capítulo Cuatro: Kaitou KID, El Ladrón 1412, _The__ Phantom Thief_

Kaitou KID estaba en el tejado de la Caixa Fórum con la mirada triunfal de cuando algo le salía bien. Eran las 00.05. había vuelto loco a los policías que lo buscaban incansablemente mientras gritaban en catalán y en español maldiciones que no sabía que querían decir, pero estaba seguro que no serían nada amables, ni para él ni para su madre.

En el cielo habían todo tipo de helicópteros y mucha gente iba y venía de todas partes. Pero no lo podían encontrar, después de todo, estaba muy bien escondido.

Estaba escondido en el tejado, entre unas cajas y mirando fijamente esa perla con una sonrisa.

Cuando la sonrisa desapareció.

No, esa no era la perla que buscaba.

Era cierto que habían cambiado la perla de sitio por una perla falsa, pero él tenía la perla auténtica (lo era) pero no… esa perla no era la que buscaba desde un principio. En la exposición se había claramente confundido. «_No, esta no es la perla que busco»_ maldijo por lo bajo. [n/a: No pongo de la manera en que robó la perla, primero porqué no tenía ganas y segunda porqué no tenía ganas, xD simplemente digamos que la cogió profesionalmente y punto]

Kaito pensó qué iba a hacer. Podría devolverla con otra de sus confusas notas, así simplemente hacer ver que todo era una broma tonta. Sí. Eso haría. Hizo aparecer de su manga una pequeña libreta y un bolígrafo cuando de repente oyó pasos detrás suyo. Kaitou que quedó quieto, aguantándose la respiración. _«Kuso… como me descubran…»_

"Kaitou KID… nos volvemos a ver…" dijo de repente una voz.

Kaito abrió los ojos y su boca se abrió ligeramente. Pero en su cabeza empezaron a resonar muchas preguntas. De quién era esa voz? Cómo que se volvían a ver? Acaso se conocerían?

Con toda la calma del mundo, Kaito se levantó con gracia aguantando la perla con la mano izquierda con su guante blanco con una sonrisa tranquila. Fingió no estar sorprendido cuando vio a las dos personas delante de sí.

No les conocía, pero sabía perfectamente quienes eran. Eran dos hombres vestidos de negro. Uno con el pelo rubio oscuro muy largo con ojos verde pistacho y una mirada asesina. Tenía una sonrisa asesina. El otro, el que lo acompañaba, era un hombre de duras facciones en la cara y gafas de sol.

_«Aa souka_…(27)_ quien iba a decir que me encontraría con los asesinos de mi pad-»_ los pensamientos del ladrón fueron interrumpidos por tres balas que le cruzaron el pecho.

* * *

Ran y las chicas estaban en la habitación de su hotel, tomando un par de refrescos que habían pedido al bar. Estaban tumbadas en la cama y mirando la televisión, pero no había mucho, y lo poco que había, no lo entendían porqué estaba en catalán. De repente, Aoko dio un brinco y pidió a Ran que pusiera las noticias.

_"El lladre más conegut al tot el món durant els últims 20 anys acaba de tornar a Barcelona a la Caixa Fórum aquesta nit en busca de la misteriosa i més valuosa perla de Japó. Ja l'ha robada i tots els policies inspeccionen la nota en busca de pistes, ja que sembla com si el lladre hagués desaparegut…"_

[El ladrón más conocido a todo el mundo durante los últimos 20 años acaba de volver a Barcelona a la Caixa Fórum esta noche en busca de la misteriosa y más valiosa perla de Japón. Ya la ha robado, y todos los policías inspeccionan la nota en busca de pistas, ya que parece que el ladrón haya desaparecido…]

De la pantalla salió una imagen del mago. Era una foto muy antigua, debía tener varios años por la calidad que mostraba.

Aoko casi chilló de emoción. No sabía si estaba enfadada, triste o si sentía algo. Pero su sorpresa pronto se tornó en rabia. ¡¿Pero como era posible que donde fuera ella estuviera KID?! Estaba muy enfadada con ese ladrón. ¡¡Por eso su padre estaba siempre tan enfadado y no podía ascender a su puesto!! Las chicas la miraron sorprendidas.

Volvió a aparecer la imagen de la periodista y de nuevo la fotografía de KID, todas de hacía varios años.

Y Aoko se sobresaltó.

* * *

"¡Le daré 50€ si llegamos a la Caixa Fórum en cinco minutos!" le dijo Hakuba al taxista.

Inmediatamente después de que Heiji y Shinichi intercambiaran esa misteriosa sonrisa de la cual sólo ellos sabían qué significaba, llamó Hakuba a la puerta. Él también había oído las noticias y como sabía que los otros dos detectives habían visto en persona a KID, pensó que tal vez le podrían ayudar a capturar al ladrón.

Después de cruzar unas pocas palabras, bajaron abajo inmediatamente (se vistieron rápidamente con ropa adecuada para salir, ya que los dos detectives —Shinichi y Heiji— no llevaban camisa) y pidieron un taxi con extrema urgencia.

No llegaron en cinco minutos (era imposible, pero aunque Hakuba lo sabía, lo había echo para que el taxista fuera con más prisa aún) pero aún así llegaron en menos de diez y el rubio le dio el billete que el taxista quería.

Antes de decir nada, Hakuba les comentó:

"¡¡Mañana me debéis una cena, me he gastado lo que llevaba con las prisas!!"

Heiji iba a decir que ni hablar, pero la prisa que corrían le hizo asentir y fueron corriendo hacia el lugar de los hechos.

* * *

Tal y como habían descrito por televisión, estaba alborotado de policías, pero siendo ellos tan pasotas de todo lo que tenía que ver con la policía y simplemente se centraban en su caso (especialmente si era personal, como en el caso de Heiji que había sido atropellado por un camión por culpa del ladrón).

Heiji estaba analizando toda la situación, y cuando miró arriba vio tres destellos de luz muy débiles. Se preguntó qué serían. Estaba muy concentrado, pero como los demás le habían pasado por delante, les siguió.

Entraron silenciosamente en la Caixa Fórum.

"En el tejado" susurró Heiji señalando una puerta que debía llevar, por fuerza, a las escaleras que llevaba al tejado. Los otros dos asintieron. El detective de Osaka tenía mucha curiosidad de saber qué era lo que había echado un destello antes, y tenía la sensación de que no sería nada bueno.

* * *

Aoko miraba la televisión con fascinación, y sus dos amigas estaban preocupadas.

"Nani desu ka (28) ?" preguntó Kazuha sentándose a su lado. Aoko la miró, cerró los ojos y los volvió a abrir, ya había vuelto en sí.

"Ese de las fotografías, no es el KID que conozco…"

* * *

Los tres detectives echaron abajo la puerta del tejado, y vieron de allá cómo se alejaban dos personas tirándose por el balcón. Shinichi, sorprendido por esa acción fue tras ellos. Todo estaba en sombra.

Shinichi corrió hacia donde saltaron, y vieron como fueron recogidos por más personas. Eran casi imposibles de reconocer. Iban vestidos de negro… y reconoció a tres de ellos perfectamente

_«¡__GIN! ¡VODKA!» _gritó su mente. _«Y… ¡¿¡¿SHIHO?!?!»_

La mirada fría de Gin le congeló la sangre, pero desapareció en un coche antes de que Shinichi hubiera podido atraparles.

"¡KUDOU!" gritó Heiji.

Cuando Shinichi se giró, vio detrás suyo a Heiji arrodillado junto a Hakuba, y en los brazos de los chicos al ladrón vestido de blanco… pero con sus ropas teñidas del color rojo de su sangre.

* * *

"¿No es el KID que conoces?" preguntó Kazuha confusa "¿Nani desu ka? Pero si le viste en persona, ¿cómo no va a ser él?"

"Mira" dijo Aoko señalando la TV "¿Ves? Este mago debe de tener unos 30 años, y por el tiempo que lleva robando y eso, pero jamás me fijé en el hecho que el KID que yo conocía era mucho más joven…ES más joven. Además… las pocas facciones de la cara que se puede ver son algo diferentes… ¿veis?" dijo. Pero ellas no lo veían. Claro, jamás le habían visto en persona. Habían sabido de él en diferentes casos, pero jamás tantos como ella.

"Es decir, ¿que hay dos KIDs?" dijo Ran seriamente. "Tenemos que avisar a la policía"

Aoko negó con la cabeza.

"Iie. Mi padre me dijo hace mucho que habían suposiciones de que el Kaitou KID de verdad estaba muerto, pero como apareció éste de golpe… ¿tal vez será su hijo? La cara es muy parecida, pero no es idéntica" dejaron de pasar imágenes y empezaron a salir fotografías del lugar donde habían estado esa mañana. "Hakuba iba detrás de él hace mucho… con este descubrimiento lo podemos ayudar, ¿no crees?"

Las dos chicas asintieron, se vistieron rápidamente y fueron corriendo hacia la habitación de los chicos.

"¡HAKUBA! ¡KAITO!" gritó la Aoko.

Kazuha y Ran se miraban preocupadas. Del poco tiempo que se conocían, jamás habían visto a Aoko tan trastornada. De verdad parecía odiar a ese mago y tenía ganas de echarle las manos encima. Se preguntaron si se encontraba bien. Más bien para ella era una obsesión el perseguir a ese ladrón.

Por culpa de Kaitou KID su padre siempre estaba irritable y volvía a casa de mal humor. Ella le confiaba sus problemas y sus pensamientos a sus dos amigos, Hakuba y Kaito, pero más bien al último, que era su amigo de toda la vida.

* * *

"Está muy grave, debemos llevarlo a urgencias o morir" dijo Heiji con una mirada seria tratando de mantener la calma "Tranquilo Kuroba, te sacaremos de aqu" le dijo con una sonrisa al mago que perdía la conciencia.

Los tres detectives hacían lo que podían para que las heridas del mago no sangraran tanto, pero parecía casi imposible. A Kaitou le habían disparado en el pecho, pero por suerte en ningún órgano vital. Kaito no se percató de que Heiji había descubierto su identidad.

"Kuso…, ¡¡no podemos llevarlo a urgencias porqué si no luego lo van a detener y habrá mucho papeleo…!!" gritó Hakuba frustrado.

Kaito cayó inconsciente en brazos de Heiji y su monóculo y su sombrero cayó. Shinichi miró al mago estupefacto, y sin saber qué decir, pero la mirada asesina que Heiji le lanzó que claramente indicaba "¡¿Pero-quieres-hacer-el-favor-de-pensar-en-algo-útil?!". Shinichi se levantó y miró al aire. Hacía mucho viento. Kaito necesitaba urgencia médica.

"Quitémosle la ropa, podemos decir que esos hombres lo han disparado" dijo Hakuba. Los chicos asintieron y quitaron la ropa más "KID" del chico y lo trajeron abajo pidiendo urgencias enseguida.

* * *

"No están…" exclamó Kazuha frustrada. Las demás chicas la miraron. Habían ido a la habitación de Hakuba y de Kaitou, y se habían pasado por la de Heiji y de Shinichi, pero no había ninguna noticia suya. "Seguramente habrán ido corriendo hacia ese ladrón… espero que no sufran daño, pero ¿cuándo se lo diremos?"

Aoko se sentó en el sofá de su habitación y miró por la ventana. Tenía un mal presentimiento…se incorporó y entrelazó sus dedos, deseando por una vez que de verdad hubiera un dios en el cielo que escuchara sus rezos.

Empezó a sonar el móvil de Ran que, tan sumida estaba en sus pensamientos, que se sobresaltó, se disculpó y descolgó el teléfono.

"¿Moshi, moshi? Ran Kudou desu…(29)" empezó con una voz suave. De repente, sus ojos se iluminaron y luego de contrajeron junto a sus cejas que se fruncieron nerviosamente. "¡Shinichi! ¡¿NANI DESU?! Ee (30)… hai(31), hai" su tono de voz sólo podía significar que, como Aoko había previsto, algo malo había pasado. Las dos chicas la miraron expectantes. "Hai, ¡ja ne(32)!" colgó. "Kazuha-chan, Aoko-chan… los chicos… los chicos están en el hospital, no me han dado detalles, pero tenemos que ir hacia ellos con extrema urgencia…" dijo con una mano al pecho.

"¿A-Al hospital…?" preguntó Kazuha. Ran asintió.

* * *

Habían ido a recepción lo más rápido que pudieron, cogieron sus bolsos y su dinero y fueron inmediatamente a pedir un taxi. Rogaron al pobre hombre que se diera mucha prisa, pero ellas no conocían la táctica de soborno que Hakuba había usado. No sabían qué había pasado. Simplemente sabían que Shinichi estaba bien (pues si no lo estuviera, no hubiera podido llamar), pero no sabían nada de los otros tres chicos.

Salieron del taxi rápidamente sin esperar a que el hombre les diera el cambio y entraron al hospital con un estruendo. Jadeaban de la prisa.

"¡OI! ¡RAN!" oyeron una voz. Ran se giró y vio corriendo hacia ella a Shinichi, a Heiji y a Hakuba. "Yokata…que bien que hayáis venido… Aoko-san…Kuroba wa…(33)"

Todos ellos fijaban la mirada en la chica. Aoko miraba al suelo desconcentrada y unas pequeñas lágrimas se formaban en el rabillo de sus ojos. Su color de la cara se había tornado más blanco y temblaba exageradamente.

"¡AOKO-CHAN!" exclamó Kazuha al ver que su amiga se desplomaba al suelo ya que sus rodillas no pudieron soportar su peso entero. Kazuha la cogió de la cintura y hizo que su amiga la rodeara con el brazo. Entre todos, consiguieron que la chica se tranquilizase y que se quedara dormida gracias a unas pastillas que les había dado una enfermera.

* * *

Kaito empezó a abrir los ojos, pero de repente, a causa de la fuerte luz, los volvió a cerrar y continuó parpadeando hasta que sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz. Estaba… no, no era necesario saber dónde estaba. Estaba en un _hospital_. Y no le gustaban los hospitales.

Pronto empezó a recordar todo lo que pasó, cómo esa figura alta y voluminosa le disparó en el pecho, esa figura detrás del otro que reía con una fea mueca en la cara… y al fondo, la figura de una mujer que no pudo ver bien a causa de las heridas que le provocó el más alto. Después, creyó haber soñado con la voz de ese Hattori… se puso una mano en la frente. ¿De Hattori?

Un momento… cuando le dispararon estaba disfrazado de KID y con la perla en manos… eso quería decir… ¡¿que cuando le recogieron estaba disfrazado?! Y cuando lo descubrieron… ¡¿descubrieron su identidad?! ¿Lo sabría Aoko? Ese pensamiento lo entristeció.

Recordaba que más de una vez Aoko lloró delante de él por la actitud frustrada de su padre… y él era _siempre_ el culpable.

Notaba el cuerpo dolorido, y de repente la puerta se abrió.

"Kuroba…" dijo de repente una voz. Era la voz de Hattori. Junto con él, estaban Shinichi y Hakuba. "¿Daijioubu ka?"

Kuroba asintió. La verdad es que estaba bien… después de todo, cuando le dispararon llevaba una armilla anti-balas, pero como era vieja se supuso que no aguantaría mucho, aunque si no la hubiera llevado, ya estaría en la tumba.

* * *

**Notas de Autora:** Unión de la parte final del chapter 5 más el 6 y el 7. Cada vez eran más cortos, ¡no me lo puedo creer! Bueno, volvemos con lo mismo de la re-edición. Solamente ha cambiado un poco la ortografía y los signos de puntuación.

**En el próximo capítulo:** Le habrán contado los demás el secreto de Kaito? Les explicará él lo de los hombres de negro? Qué tienen que ver con él? También se descubrirá qué paso con Haibara y porqué apareció!

**Traducciones del Japonés:**

27-. **Aa**** Souka:** Equivaldría al _Ah, en serio_ español para expresar algo de sorpresa ante una afirmación.

28-. **Nani desu (Nani desu ka)?: **_¿Qué ocurre?_

29-. **Moshi, Moshi? Ran Kudou desu:** Usado para descolgar el teléfono. El nombre puede ser de la persona (si es un móvil) o de la familia (en un familiar).

30-. **Ee**** :** Forma de asentir que usan las mujeres comúnmente.

31-. **Hai :** Forma correcta de asentir. _Sí._

32-. **Ja**** ne:** Despedida momentánea. _Hasta luego_

33-. **Kuroba wa :** Kuroba es/está. En este caso la forma sería "est".


	5. El ladrón y el detective,

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes de Metantei Conan son de propiedad exclusiva a su autor: Gosho Aoyama y a los productores de la animación: Shogakukan.

**Sumario: **¿Los hombres de negro en Barcelona, siguiéndoles la pista a los detectives y al ladrón? ¿Por qué Shiho Miyano volvió a formar parte de la organización? ¿Se reconciliarán de una vez la pareja de Osaka?

Rebelión de la Verdad, Mentes Detectivescas

Capítulo Cinco: El ladrón y el detective, secretos en la fama.

Después de un rato de charla, los cuatro chicos llegaron a un acuerdo. Estuvieron en la habitación más de una hora y en ella, Kaito contaba la historia de su padre, atrapado y asesinado por traición de su padre, un gran mago criminal. Todos le escuchaban atentos, pero todos ellos sabían que eso era muy serio y que, cualquier palabra mal dicha, podría causar un error fatal.

"Minna…(34) , no le contaréis esto a Aoko…¿ne?" preguntó Kaito mordiéndose el labio algo frustrado. Era la primera vez que había explicado ese secreto, y, aunque sentía que se había sacado un gran peso de encima, ahora había caído otro sobre él: el de vigilar a sus compañeros para que no revelaran su secreto.

Heiji sonrió.

"Claro que no. todo esto quedará como un secreto, ¿na?" preguntó con una gran sonrisa. Kaito se lo agradeció mucho, y los demás chico también asintieron. Hakuba era el que estaba más callado, y Kaito pensó que le debía una disculpa, y se disculparía en público.

"Hakuba…gomennasai" el rubio le miró, cómo si no supiera si debía haber esperado esa súbita disculpa o no "Ya se que tú intentaste capturarme muchas veces como KID y yo sólo me reía de ti cuando sospechabas… quiero que sepas… que eres un detective muy bueno" Shinichi y Heiji se miraron y sonrieron al chico que estaba tumbado en la cama con una mirada infantil y avergonzada.

Hakuba empezó a reír.

"Sí, bozo (35), estoy muy enfadado contigo por esa actitud, por haberle causado tanto daño a Aoko, por haberte reído de mi cuando te perseguía…, pero si me prometes que después de conseguir esa perla que buscas te retirarás del mundo criminal… te perdonaré. ¿De acuerdo?" Kaito sonrió muy agradecido.

* * *

"Honto ne, no entiendo qué pasa…" dijo Kazuha por décima vez. Ran sonrió nerviosamente y Aoko la miraba con la mirada perdida. Ran maldijo por debajo a su prometido. Era él quien le había pedido que se las llevara! Shinichi había pedido a Ran que se llevara a las chicas a algún lugar y acabaron en el Maremágnum, que era un lugar impresionante (nada que ver con Tokio, eso sí) era todo muy… mediterráneo. Se las llevaba a tiendas de ropa.

"Vaya, Aoko-chan, ¡este sí que te quedaría bien!" exclamó Ran prestándole un vestido tejano. Era un vestido corto, por encima de las rodillas, con tirantes y la espalda al descubierto pero que, sin duda, sentaría muy bien a la figura de la chica. Aoko lo cogió y pareció desaparecer que ese mundo en el que estaba. Sonrió a Ran.

"Sí Hakuba está con él, ¡seguro que está bien ya que esos dos siempre discuten!" dijo con una sonrisa. Las chicas se alegraron de ver que había recuperado el ánimo.

"¡Sí! ¡Y si no, Kudou-kun y Heiji estarán allá para pararles!" comentó Kazuha con una sonrisa. "Na, ¿Ran-chan?" Ran asintió con una sonrisa mirando distraídamente la ropa que había en la tienda.

De repente, algo cogió su atención. La figura de una mujer (de más o menos su edad), con el pelo sobre los hombros de color castaño claro, ligeramente pelirrojo con unos ojos fríos y penetrantes, vestida completamente de negro y mirándole fijamente. Esa mujer iba acompañada de otros dos hombres también vestidos de negro. Las estaban mirando y Ran empezó a preocuparse.

"¿Ran-chan…?" preguntó la voz de Kazuha. Ran salió del trance y cuando se volvió a girar para volver a verlos, esas tres personas habían desaparecido.. dejando tras ellos una fuerte olor a venganza. Y a Ran algo le decía que conocía a esa mujer.. de la misma manera que intuyó que perdería a Shinichi.

* * *

"Minna, hay algo que debéis saber que va relacionado con esos hombres de negro"

Así empezó el propio Shinichi Kudou a explicar su historia. De cómo se había convertido en Conan Edogawa y de cómo había conocido a la mujer que había creado esa droga bajo el nombre de Haibara Ai.

"Kudou, aún no me has explicado cómo conseguiste volver" empezó Heiji tras la explicación de su rival y antes de que los demás pudieran decir nada. De todos, pero, Kaito era el menos sorprendido. Después de todo, incluso se había vestido de él en agradecimiento de que cuidara a su paloma herida.

"Pues…" dijo Shinichi "Es una historia muy larga.. pero aún tenemos tiempo antes de que Ran vuelva"

* * *

Conan Edogawa, detective adolescente, "comprimido" en el cuerpo de un niño de 9 años; volvió a casa después de un duro día de escuela. Duro, sin duda, porqué había de tragarse toda la tontería que ya sabía y por si no fuera poco, luego tendría que volver a su casa, hacer sus deberes de primaria y mirar los libros y los deberes que puntualmente le enviaba Ran a casa del doctor Agasa, segura de que lo recibiría y para estar al día de sus "realmente importantes" estudios.

Cuando abrió la puerta a la agencia del detective Mouri (que sorprendentemente, cada vez tenía más casos y más de tres cuartas partes las resolvía él y si no, siempre echaba alguna pista "obvia"). Allá estaba Ran, sentada en el sofá y charlando alegremente con Sonoko.

"¡Tadaima(36)! ¡Ran-neechan, Sonoko-san!" comentó Conan dejando la mochila en el suelo después de sus zapatos y pasando hacia donde estaban ellas. Ran le miró afectuosamente y Sonoko simplemente, con indiferencia.

"¡Okaerinasai (37)Conan-kun!" exclamó Ran con una mirada tierna. Conan le sonrió. "Aasoka, Agasa-hakase me preguntó por ti. Le dije que una vez llegaras te enviaría a su casa. Sonoko está conmigo, así que no puedo acompañarte" Conan asintió volviendo a vestir su chaqueta y sus zapatos "pero no vuelvas tarde, ¿ne?"

"¡Hai!" exclamó el pequeño. «¿_Para qué me querrá el doctor?» _ Se preguntaba a sí mismo.

"¡Bai, Bai!" exclamaron Sonoko y Ran a la vez.

El pequeño detective empezó a tomar el camino a casa del doctor que tanto conocía y que era el más corto. Aunque no tenía prisa. La profesora le había dado un tiempo en clase para acabar los deberes, y si Shinichi era ya el más rápido en su curso de verdad, ¡no iba a ser menos en la clase de primaria!

Pero… «_Ahora que lo pienso, Haibara-san no ha venido a clase durante dos días. Me pregunto qué le pasará.¿ Tendrá fiebre? ¿Para qué me habrá llamado el doctor?» _ Empezó a preguntarse como el que más. De verdad se estaba planteando si pasaba alguna cosa. Su rostro palideció. «_No serán esos…Hombres de Negro…»_ ¿verdad? Empezó a caminar más deprisa.

* * *

"Cuando llegué a casa de Agasa-hakase, el pobre hombre estaba desolado. ¡Estaba muy triste! ¡Jamás le había visto de esta manera!" empezó a decir Shinichi mientras su rostro se tornaba oscuro al recordar lo que le pasó. Todos le miraban y le escuchaban atentos.

"¿Nani? ¿Hakase triste?" preguntó Heiji recordando las pocas veces que lo conoció. Shinichi asintió.

"Haibara se había ido"

"¡¿NANDATOU?!" preguntaron los tres a la vez. Kaito hizo una pequeña mueca de dolor al incorporarse tan de golpe.

"Haibara nos había abandonado. Había dejado consigo una nota: _"__Querido Hakase: Le estoy eternamente agradecida y le prometo que, algún día, le compensaré mis molestias. Queridos Shonen Tantei: Gracias por ser mis primeros amigos. Querido detective Kudou: Te prometí pagar la deuda. No soy una asesina"_. Y dejó consigo una pequeña píldora. Tras las advertencias de hakase, me la tomé y ya me veis. Haibara me mató y me hizo renacer a la nueva vida que tenía. Estamos en paz."

* * *

Sonoko estaba sentada en un banco, esperando a que apareciera la firme figura de Makoto para sentarse con ella y charlar. Pero era extraño, ¡llegaba tarde! Y eso no se lo perdonaba. Con un suspiro, respaldó su espalda al banco y cerró los ojos, con su cabeza apoyada en sus espaldas.

"¡Sonoko!" oyó una voz tímida pero masculina. Sonoko abrió un ojos y tuvo que contenerse y recordarse que él había llegado tarde para no chillar y abrazarle. "Gomen, me llamó un compañero de allá en Estados Unidos y me empezó a hablar del Judo y me emocioné…, ¡Gomenasai!" exclamó. Sonoko bufó algo enfadada: «_siempre hay el judo entre nosotros?!»_ "Venga, te lo compensaré… ¡pero dime _algo_!" Sonoko le miraba enfadada, pero al verle la cara de pena no pudo evitar sonreír. ¡Ese chico…! «¡_Siempre consigue que lo perdone…!»_

"Daijioubu…demo, no lo vuelvas a hacer, ¿ne?" dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa. Después de no verle durante casi medio año…¡ya lo tenía para ella sola! Unos pensamientos no muy angelicales se pasearon por su mente, pero los comentarios de Makoto sobre el judo pronto hicieron desaparecer ese rubor de sus mejillas. "¡KORA! (38) No quiero volver a oír ni una sola palabra sobre el judo, ¡¿me has entendido?!" Makoto asintió con la cabeza algo apenado, pero Sonoko no sabía si era por hacerle callar sobre el Judo o si era por su regañina.

"Gomen"

"¡Hai, Hai!" dijo ella más animada. «_Oh, venga ya, voy a pasarlo bien con él!» _ Ella le cogió del brazo y empezó a andar por el parque. Makoto la miró, sonrió, la abrazó por la cintura y empezó a andar con ella. ¡Sonoko estaba más que feliz!

"Chotto Matte (39)" oyeron decir a una voz detrás suyo. Sonoko no reconoció era voz, y cuando, de pasada, miró la cara de Makoto él tampoco la reconocía. ¿Un vendedor? Cuando se giró, se encontró de cara con una mujer de su edad (más o menos), alta, delgada, ( _sexy_ en los ojos de Makoto y, por desgracia, en los ojos de Sonoko también). Era una mujer rubia, con el color del pelo ligeramente pelirrojo por encima del hombro y unos ojos azules penetrantes, fríos y despiadados. "Vosotros vais a venir conmigo"

* * *

"¡Kaito!" la puerta se abrió de par en par. Allí se encontraban las tres chicas, con la cara contraída por la preocupación, especialmente la de Aoko que corrió al lado del herido. "Kaito, ¿daijioubu desu ka?" sus ojos brillaban de manera ligeramente anormal, más de lo común, pues unas lágrimas cálidas parecían amenazar con teñir su rostro.

"Hai, ¡Arigatou Aoko-chan!" dijo con una voz infantil pero alegre. Se alegraba de que Aoko se hubiera preocupado por él…pero no se perdonaba el haberla preocupado de esa manera! "Gomen, ¿ne?" Aoko asintió.

Hakuba les miraba…y sentía una sensación en el cuerpo que no le dejó apartar el rostro. Heiji lo miraba mal. «¡¿_O sea que ese chico va detrás de dos?! ¡¿Nani?! Heiji, ¡contrólate…! No tiene nada que ver contigo… pero… Kazuha…» _sin poder evitarlo, miró a su amiga de la infancia que respiraba aliviada a la mejora del chico y sonreía alegremente a Ran. Era obvio… «_me__ sigue evitando»_.

* * *

Les sorprendió a las chicas que dieran el alta a Kaito tan pronto, pero les alegró enormemente. De verdad, qué alegría! Con unas recomendaciones del médico, por fin dejaron el hospital. Volvieron en taxi al Hotel. A Shinichi, Ran, Heiji y Kazuha les quedaban dos días antes de irse. En cambio, Aoko, Kaito y Hakuba tenían tres días más para disfrutar de la ciudad mediterránea.

El primer día después del alta de Kaito lo dedicaron completamente a pasear por la costa. Hacía buen tiempo, así que las chicas fueron con bañador y ligeras de ropa (aunque no se la quitaron por desgracia de todos). Los intentos de Heiji de hablar con Kazuha desvanecieron al ver como ella disfrutaba enormemente de la compañía de Hakuba y simplemente se enfadó (Shinichi suspiró desesperado).

Ya el segundo día fueron a pasear por las zonas más importantes de Barcelona. Hakuba se había echo un propósito. Confesar a Kazuha lo que sentía por ella. No podía evitarlo. Pensó que, tal vez, ese amor que sentía por Aoko era tan solo fraternal… pero Kazuha era como…diferente. ¿Qué le había atraído de ella? Pues no lo sabía. Pero estaba enamorado y era plenamente consciente de ello.

Heiji había abandonado cualquier intento de reconciliación, eso estaba claro. Shinichi le hablaba y le decía que lo repensara, ¡que eran amigos de la infancia! Que estaba seguro que él la quería un montón (cosa que Heiji en ningún momento admitió, pero tampoco se tomó la molestia en negarlo). El joven detective de Osaka también conocía los sentimientos de Hakuba por su amiga… era difícil de aceptarlo… pero tal vez… tal vez era lo mejor…

* * *

"¿Kazuha-san?" preguntó Hakuba. Estaban sentados en una zona del parque "Parc Güell". Kazuha estaba a su lado, mirando alrededor distraídamente. Estaba pensando en Heiji. Ella… ella aún recordaba la angustia que pasó ese día, cuando pensaba que se iba a morir… y también sabía que ella se sentía atraída por él, enormemente atraída por su amigo de la infancia… pero atraída también por ese detective inglés que era todo lo que Heiji no era, y no era nada parecido a él. Ella levantó la mirada con una sonrisa.

Heiji levantó la mirada y miró a los dos. No podía evitarlo… se sentía tan… pero tan dolido. Tan desgraciado, enfadado, inútil, tan… impotente. Percató la mirada que le echaba su amigo Shinichi, pero como pudo la ignoró y escondió sus ojos azules bajo su gorra para ocultar unas lágrimas que jamás habían amenazado con caer de su rostro como entonces.

"¿Podemos hablar?" preguntó él. Ella asintió y se levantó. Él le ofreció el brazo y juntos se fueron andando solos…

* * *

"¿Are? ¿Pero como es que Kazuha-chan se va con Hakuba-kun?" preguntó Aoko. No podía evitarlo… se sentía… ¿como se sentía? ¿Celosa? Ran la miró. Ran conocía los sentimientos de Aoko hacia el detective inglés, y también sabía que Kazuha no se había percatado de ello. ¡Eso era todo un lío! Mirándolo fríamente se podía decir que Aoko estaba enamorada de Hakuba que estaba enamorada de ella y de Kazuha que también lo estaba de él y de Heiji aunque no lo admitiera. Kaito, por supuesto, estaba loco por Aoko.

"No lo se" dijo apoyándose en el hombro de Shinichi. Ellos dos eran la única pareja que no tenía problemas con su relación o sus sentimientos, ya que los únicos que parecían tenerlos claros eran Kaito y Aoko, pero que no se correspondían.

_«Esto tiene que acabar. Si esto continúa así, se van a hacer daño de manera involuntaria…!» _ Pensaba Ran. Era obvio que el mismo pensamiento cruzó la cabeza del detective Shinichi.

* * *

Ya era el día de la despedida. Era un día oscuro, con nubles grises que amenazaban con la lluvia y con una brisa algo fuerte, pero después de todo, no era un día tan malo. Era el último día de la pareja de Tokio y de los…¿amigos?, de Osaka.

Kazuha y Ran bajaron sus maletas (¡que pesaban mucho!) con todas sus compras dentro (que multiplicaban el peso por dos) con la ayuda de Aoko que se ofreció para llevarles un par de cosas. Los chicos, en cambio llevaron sus maletas sin ninguna dificultad (y menos aún ayuda ya que los dos eran muy orgullosos).

Con el taxi, fueron todos al aeropuerto, incluso Kaito, Aoko y Hakuba que querían decirse adiós. Hakuba y Kazuha estaban como siempre…pero había algo en la mirada de Kazuha que era distinta cuando lo miraba. Era cierto que le cogía del brazo y le sonreía… pero esa sonrisa no era la sonrisa inocente de cuando se conocieron por primera vez.

* * *

Sonoko poco a poco fue recobrando el conocimiento. Había estado inconsciente y le dolía la cabeza…aunque de las veces que la habían golpeado por detrás en algún caso ese dolor era ya algo familiar para ella. Lo que le sorprendió es notar un trozo de tela apretada contra su mandíbula y sus manos atadas con (suponía) una cuerda que le hacía daño con fuerza, con las piernas atadas y hacia delante. La sorpresa más grande, y más desagradable fue el notar que alguien estaba de espaldas a ella. Era Makoto…

Los recuerdos de hacía (¿cuanto?, no sabía cuanto tiempo había estado inconsciente) volvieron a su mente…

_"Chotto Matte" oyeron decir a una voz detrás suyo. Sonoko no reconoció era voz, y cuando, de pasada, miró la cara de Makoto él tampoco la reconocía. Un vendedor? Cuando se giró, se encontró de cara con una mujer de su edad (más o menos), alta, delgada, ( sexy en los ojos de Makoto y, por desgracia, en los ojos de Sonoko también). Era una mujer rubia, con el color del pelo ligeramente pelirrojo por encima del hombro y unos ojos azules penetrantes, fríos y despiadados. "Vosotros vais a venir conmigo"_

_"¿Cómo? ¿Quién eres tú?" preguntó Makoto con una mirada perspicaz. Sonoko se apartó algo asustada…esos ojos…esos ojos le aterrorizaban y no sabía el porqué. La mujer rió burlonamente. Makoto frunció el entrecejo al verse como diversión. "¿Qué quieres?"_

_"Tú no necesitas saber mi nombre, joven" dijo ella. Un viento frío recorrió el parque y Sonoko empezó a temblar. Su instinto le decía que iba a pasar algo… "Tú eres Suzuki, Sonoko Suzuki… ¡vaya! Incluso eres amiga de Mouri, qué bien, mataré a dos pájaros de un tiro!!" el aire se le fue de los pulmones como un puñetazo en las costillas invisible. _

_¡¿"NANI?! ¡¿¡¿Qué le quieres hacer a Ran-chan?!?! Que sepas que ella está con Kudou¡¡¡ y él no permitiría nunca que…!!!" su voz fue interrumpida en un pequeño susurro que sonó como un débil 'oh'. Esa mujer les estaba apuntando con una pistola…¡¡CON UNA PISTOLA DE VERDAD!!_

_"Deja de apuntarnos con el arma y no diremos nada a nadie" dijo Makoto sintiendo el miedo de su novia._

_"Deja de hablar y venid conmigo si no quieres que una de mis balas atraviese el cráneo de tu novia" _

Fue así que Sonoko y Makoto tuvieron que ceder a las peticiones de esa mujer. Subieron en un Porche (ella no sabía mucho de coches) negro donde estaban dentro ya dos hombres. Uno de ellos era bajo, moreno y robusto; el otro era algo, delgado y pálido. Les drogaron con una píldora que les hicieron tragar… pero lo que Sonoko fue capaz de oír fueron sus…¿nombres? Gin, Vodka y Sherry…

* * *

**Notas de Autora:** Bueno… aquí he cogido también bastantes chapters. Parece mentira de que de 9 capítulos y medio (del 10) hubiera podido hacer 5! Jajaja. Pero bueno, por fin está todo hasta ahora. No ha habido cambios, casi.

**En el próximo capítulo:** ¿Qué ocurrirá con Sonoko y Makoto? Una vez llegados a Osaka, ¿le dirá algo Heiji a Kazuha? ¿Pero qué ocurre en el aeropuerto?

**Traducciones del japonés:**

34-. **Minna:** Para referirse a un montón de gente. _Todos._

35-. **Bozu****:** Para referirse a un niño pequeño cuando no sabes el nombre.

36-. **Tadaima:** Se dice para saludar una vez entras en casa.

37-. **Okaerinasai:** Se dice para saludar cuando alguien entra en tu casa, después de su "Tadaima".

38-. **Kora: **Uso para regañar.

39-. **Chotto Matte:** Para parar a una persona que está delante vuestro y que se esperen.

**Nota de Autora 2:** Por favor, visitad mi Site (_http:www.quest4truth.tk_). Si tenéis algún fic que queráis que añada, por favor, decídmelo ¡y lo pondré encantada!


	6. La búsqueda de la verdad,

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes de Metantei Conan son de propiedad exclusiva a su autor: Gosho Aoyama y a los productores de la animación: Shogakukan.

**Sumario: **¿Un asesinato en el aeropuerto de Barcelona? ¿Cómo reaccionará Kazuha ante las palabras de Hakuba? ¿Y qué hay de Heiji? ¿Por qué Agasa-hakase se está comportando de una manera tan extraña?

Rebelión de la Verdad, Mentes Detectivescas

Capítulo Seis: La búsqueda de la verdad, los sentimientos de Kazuha.

"Oi…Kazuha"

Estaban a punto de entrar en el aeropuerto. Esas palabras sonaron de la boca de Heiji. Kazuha (y todos los demás, ¡curiosos como eran…!) se giró lentamente al ya no estar tan acostumbrada a oír su nombre con esa voz… se empezó a poner nerviosa. Heiji lo notó, y aunque quería, no podía ignorarlo: «_está nerviosa porqué hace mucho que no habla conmigo… y para qué negarlo, yo también lo estoy…tal vez no esté listo para hablar con ella ni ella conmigo, además, Hakuba también está aquí…hablaré con ella cuando lleguemos a Osaka…Kazuha…»_

Shinichi (que conocía exactamente los sentimientos de Heiji) y Ran (que sabía en qué difícil situación se encontraba su amiga) les miraban esperando las palabras del joven.

"…necesito hablar contigo cuando lleguemos a Osaka"

Dichas estas palabras, Heiji volvió a permanecer en silencio. Su rostro estaba cubierto por la capa de béisbol que llevaba siempre y por su pelo de color negro profundamente oscuro. Su piel morena contrastaba agradablemente con su camisa blanca…pero su rostro no era el que conocía Shinichi.

Desde que lo vio cuando fueron a desembarcar juntos desde el aeropuerto de Tokio hasta entonces, su rostro alegre y sus ojos resplandecientes fueron cambiando hasta retornar a una sonrisa vacía y unos ojos faltos de sentimientos. Ni siquiera Shinichi (que era con quién Heiji más había hablado) se podía imaginar cómo se sentía él el realidad.

Y la verdad era que Heiji estaba demasiado acostumbrado a oír la voz alegre y cariñosa de _su_ Kazuha durante tantos años…que el echo de tenerla apartada de él tantos días pero a la vez tan cerca lo estaba martirizando. Sí que era cierto (y era plenamente conciente de ello) que estaba locamente enamorado de ella… pero ella lo odiaba. Peor, estaba enamorada de otro…de otro detective que sí que supo apreciar el cariño de Kazuha cuando la tuvo en sus manos por primera vez…

Un gritó desgarró el aire.

* * *

Los instintos de los tres detectives (y, ¡para qué negarlo! ¡¡El instinto del ladrón también!!) les impulsó a correr hacia esa voz. Las chicas alargaron la mano para cogerles y sus bocas se abrieron para pararles… pero con una tímida sonrisa entre las tres sonrieron. «¡_Que le vamos a hacer!»_ Pensaron las tres.

Shinichi era el que estaba delante, seguido por Heiji y Hakuba al final.

"¡Oi! ¡Kudou!" gritó Heiji.

Al ser tan grande el aeropuerto se perdieron un poco, además de las voces que se alzaban de las sorpresas que desorientaron a los detectives.

Heiji, pero, fue el que consiguió ver por encima de la gente nerviosa el cadáver. Su frente se arrugó y su mirada se concentró en el caso. ¡Ese era un claro asesinato! Hakuba corrió a su lado jadeando de pasar entre tanta gente que se seguía empujando. Shinichi llegó a su lado también…y dio su corazón dio un vuelco.

"¡¡Oi!! ¡¡Kudou!! ¿Daijioubu Ka?" Preguntó Hakuba nervioso. Heiji desvió la mirada del cadáver para fijarse en la cara pálida de su amigo. Shinichi apuntaba con el dedo el cadáver. ¿¿Temblaba?? Eso sí que era nuevo para Heiji. Hakuba estaba confundido. ¿Qué significaba todo eso?

Heiji y Hakuba se acercaron de nuevo al cadáver. Parecía que Shinichi no tendría fuerzas. Sus ojos grises estaban desorbitados. El cadáver procedía de un hombre. Un hombre bajito, robusto, con las facciones de la cara bien marcados, sus ojos abiertos de color marrón claro desorbitados se escondían bajo unas gafas de sol mal puestas… y un sombrero revelaba su pelo oscuro que se acercaba a la calva.

"Lo conoces, ¿Kudou?" preguntó Hakuba. Heiji se había arrodillado al cadáver y ordenaba a la multitud en inglés que avisaran a la policía y discutía que era inútil salvar al hombre e inútil llamar a una ambulancia. También se hacía cargo el detective de Osaka a presentarse a los guardias del aeropuerto que les quería echar.

"¡Bakayarou(40)! ¡I am a detective from Japan!" y después de mucho insistir consiguió que los policías le dejaran paso en la escena del crimen a él y a sus compañeros. Kaito por fin llegó a ellos y Heiji se inventó que trabajaba con ellos.

"…Hai" contestó Shinichi que se había recuperado del shock. "Él es Vodka"

* * *

Ran y Kazuha estaban algo preocupadas. Ya había pasado una hora desde el caso y ya habían embarcado al avión que les llevaría hasta Tokio donde Kazuha y Heiji cogerían otro de trasbordo para ir a Osaka. Ellas dos se sentaban juntas en un asiento de medio y detrás suyo estaban los asientos de Heiji y Shinichi que entonces hablaban en voz baja. Lo que las dos supieron es que no pudieron averiguar quién era el asesino y tal vez por eso estaban tan frustrados, pero tampoco les sorprendían, ya conocían la actitud de sus amigos.

Ran y Kazuha hablaron durante el viaje de cómo les gustaría volver a encontrarse a Aoko. Ya sabían donde vivía y decidieron verse más a menudo.

"…no hay manera… ellos saben lo que hacen y no dejarían pistas así como as" dijo Shinichi relajando su espalda al respaldo de su asiento. Heiji también se dejó caer, agotado, y decidieron no hablar del caso. Les dijeron a los policías que una vez que supieran algo les enviaran un sms a sus móviles.

* * *

Kazuha estaba tumbada en su cama. Sus maletas estaban en el suelo, sin abrir. Estaba lloviendo y las gotas de lluvia resbalaban sobre los vidrios de su ventana. Sólo la luz de su mesita de noche estaba encendida. Llevaba puesto sólo la ropa interior con un albornoz, y aún no se había recogido el pelo, pues se acababa de duchar, y tenía el teléfono inalámbrico en la mano. Era la hora de dormir.

Estaba llorando. Eran demasiadas las emociones que sentía, pero sólo una predominaba. La confusión. Cuando Hakuba se declaró, ella no supo qué contestarle. Sus palabras habían sido exactas a la confesión que siempre había soñado… pero siempre las había visto en boca de Heiji. Pero ahora… ¿qué demonios pasaba? Ella no pudo contestarle. Le dijo que lo sentía, que no estaba preparada… que si tenía que estar con él, tenía que estar segura de sus sentimientos. Suspiró entrecortadamente a causa de sus sollozos.

Sus padres estaban fuera en la puerta, pidiéndole que abriera la puerta, pero ella no podía… quería estar sola. ¡Quería saber qué era lo que sentía! ¡Quería hablar con _él_! Quería que _él_ resolviera sus sentimientos de la misma manera que resolvía sus casos. No podía evitarlo… en realidad siempre había estado y siempre estaría enamorada de Heiji Hattori…

* * *

Ran descolgó el teléfono. Había estado hablando con Kazuha y la había oído. Había explicado todos sus sentimientos a su amiga y había llorado desoladamente. Ran deseó más que nunca poder estar con ella, y se sintió culpable por no estarlo cuando su amiga la necesitaba.

Shinichi estaba con ella que se sentaba en su falda. Ella estaba temblando ligeramente a causa de lo mal que se sentía por no poder consolar a su amiga. El chico rodeó la cintura de la chica con sus brazos y besó el cuello de la chica. Ran se sintió algo mejor al tener a su amado cerca. Era cierto que los dos habían pasado un tiempo genial en Barcelona… pero a causa de la pelea entre sus amigos de Osaka no podían estar tan juntos como querían, pero los dos estaban bien.

"…aishiteru…Ran" murmuró Shinichi. Ran sonrió con alegría.

"Aishiteru…Shinichi" susurró ella.

* * *

"¡Kazu…!"

Kazuha abrió los ojos de la sorpresa y miró hacia la puerta. Se había quedado dormida… pero esa voz… esa voz _nunca_ pasaría desapercibida. No por ella…

"¿Nani desu ka?" preguntó ella. La ventana que estaba ligeramente entreabierta dejó entrar un corriente de aire frío… pero tal vez sería esa una excusa para que la piel se le pusiera de gallina? "¡Ma-Matte…!" pidió ella. Se levantó y dejó caer al suelo su albornoz que cayó a sus pies, revelando su hermosa figura. Se cambió en unos tejanos y un jersey que estaban en su armario. No reparó en su pelo que estaba suelto y le deba un aire mucho más maduro…

Heiji suspiró de alivio desde el otro lado de la puerta. Los padres de Kazuha le habían llamado y le pidieron que les contara qué le pasaba con su hija, así que fue a ver qué pasaba. Estaba preocupado por ella, eso estaba claro. Cuando vio que la puerta estaba cerrada y el pistillo echado, empezó a llamarla. Cuando oyó su voz desde el otro lado de la puerta quedó más tranquilo.

Los padres de la chica miraron agradecido al chico y le dijeron que hablara con ella, que seguramente era el único que podría entenderla…

_«Si supieran que esto es culpa mía… por ser tan cabezota… por no saber poner en orden mis prioridades…»_

La puerta se abrió dejando paso a una Kazuha que él no conocía. Una Kazuha nada insensible y cabezota, sino una Kazuha con las mejillas rojas y marcadas por el color plateado de las lágrimas y con el pelo suelto dándole un aire de madurez que jamás había percibido en ella…

"…tenshi (41)…."

"¿Na-nani?" preguntó Kazuha. La verdad es que sí que le había oído… pero… ¿**había oído bien**? ¡¿_Heiji la había llamado Tenshi?!_

"Aah…¡iie…!" dijo de pronto el detective de Osaka. Su amiga se le quedó mirando, perpleja, con las mejillas rojas de el calor que sentía, con el pecho dolorido de la fuerza con que latía su corazón… su amigo… ¿también estaba rojo?

"…¿Da-daijioubu?"

El ambiente era muy tenso.

"…Gomenasai" dijo Heiji.

* * *

Shinichi despertó con los primeros rayos de sol. Maldijo el no haber corrido las cortinas por la noche y se preguntó porqué lo habría olvidado. Se levantó e hizo unos estiramientos. Se vistió y recogió toda la ropa que estaba tendida en el suelo. Antes de cerrar las cortinas para que no pasara la luz, giró la cabeza hacia la chica que estaba tumbada en la cama. Era Ran. Con el pelo suelto, una mirada angelical y las mejillas sonrosadas. Una fina sábana blanca la cubría de su desnudez. Shinichi rió un poco recordando las palabras insistentes de su amigo Heiji, simplemente unos días atrás.

Cerró las cortinas dejando a su ángel dormir y salió de la habitación silenciosamente. Fue al baño dónde se tomó una ducha rápida (tarareando una canción que le gustaba mucho llamada "Step by Step"). Salió con la ropa puesta de nuevo y una toalla en el cuello. Con una sonrisa de felicidad, se dispuso a empezar a cocinar lo que él planeaba que fuera el mejor desayuno que su esposa jamás habría tomado (bueno, él iría mejorando para darle cada día lo mejor —definitivamente, se lo merecía—).

_Ding__ Dong_

"¿Quién llama…?" se preguntó el detective curioso. Abrió la puerta principal de su puerta. En parte esperaba ver a su vecino Agasa (¡¡al que no había visto hacía mucho!!) ya que ayer no se pasaron a saludar pues era muy tarde… y había mucha emoción en el aire que no se podía contar.

"¡¡Correo!!" exclamó una voz desde fuera. Shinichi suspiró. ¿Qué pasaba? Había pedido a Agasa que se ocupara de todos los paquetes y correo a su nombre. Bueno…ya se vería. Aunque Shinichi empezó a desconfiar de esa voz. No era una voz muy corriente, sonaba distorsionada…

Luego, como un _flash_ en la cabeza le apareció la imagen de Ran diciéndole que veía crímenes por todos lados….abrió la puerta…

…no había nadie.

Shinichi parpadeó confuso y se tiró hacia atrás los mechones del flequillo que caía sobre sus ojos… que de pronto vieron en el suelo una carta.

_Para: Shinichi Kudou y Ran Kudou._

"¡¡¡SHINICHI!!!"

* * *

Heiji se desperezó mientras poco a poco abría sus ojos de un azul mar intensos y hacía estiramientos con sus músculos bronceados. Le dolía todo. Le dolía _todo_. Lo que más… lo que más… _el corazón_. Miró por la ventana. Hacía un día cálido y espléndido, y el sakura que se veía desde su habitación estaba en flor… era un día precioso… pero un día _horrible_.

_«Al fin y al cabo, nadie dijo que todos los días soleados fueran días buenos»_ pensó para sí amargamente. Se sentó en su escritorio y apoyó su cabeza en sus codos. Suspiró pesadamente e instintivamente cogió con delicadeza el amuleto que llevaba en el cuello. Kazuha… con la otra mano, abrió el cajón de su escritorio y sacó una fotografía de su Kazuha de pequeña… jalándole del brazo y con una gran sonrisa. Él, en cambio, la miraba algo molesto y vergonzoso. ¡Que días!

Ella no sabía que él conservaba esa fotografía… ella no sabía que su amuleto era lo más importante para él… ella no sabía cuánto la amaba.

Suspiró.

Sí, era cierto. La amaba.

Pero ella… ella había olvidado el amuleto, no tenía ninguna fotografía suya escondida en secreto (¡cómo lo sabía! Durante mucho tiempo cuando tenía doce años buscaba esa fotografía que ya entonces él conservaba en todos los lugares de la habitación de la chica!), no le amaba como él a ella…

* * *

"¡¡Agasa-hakase!!" exclamó Shinichi con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Fue a saludar al viejo que sonreía placidamente y agarraba algo electrónico entre sus manos. No pudo evitarlo, abrazó a ese hombre. Estaba _feliz_.

"¡Oi! ¡Shinichi-kun! Qué ocurre? Estás muy feliz, ya lo veo, ya… y ayer no saludaste a este viejo cuando volviste, ¡eh!" dijo con una risa y abrazando al chico que era como un hijo para él.

"¡¡Gomen!!" dijo riendo "estábamos muy cansados por el viaje… ocurrieron cosas muy extrañas, allá en Barcelona…" dijo con una sonrisa "me encontré con KID y descubrí su indentidad, ¡¡doctor!!" dijo feliz.

Agasa rió.

"No me cuentas nada nuevo, ¡chico! Eso salió por toda Barcelona… en la _Caixa__ forum_, verdad? Ya lo vi por la tele…¡ya! ¿Y dices que descubriste su identidad? Pero eso no se ha dicho por las noticias chico… y eso sería una noticia bomba, ¿porqué no me lo cuentas?" dijo Agasa invitando al chico.

"No hakase, ¡ahora no puedo!" dijo Shinichi con una sonrisa nerviosa "Sólo he salido porqué alguien dejó una nota en la puerta a Ran y a mi, por lo que debo volver a entrar. ¡Luego se lo explicaré!"

* * *

"Bien hecho…" dijo una voz. Agasa se giró de golpe al cerrar la puerta. Vio sentada en la butaca a una mujer. Su rostro estaba oscurecido debido a la poca luz que había en la casa. Esa mujer iba vestida de negro.

Hubo un pequeño destello de luz.

Una pistola apuntaba directamente a unas pequeñas figuras que abultaban la esquina de la pared. Se movía y emitían un ruido de espanto.

"Trabaje, hakase" repitió la voz sensual.

_«Gomenasai… gomenasai…Shinichi…»_ pensó el doctor mientras se sentaba en su escritorio y escondía sus lágrimas bajo sus gafas. Encendió el ordenador.

* * *

"Omedetou… Has hecho un buen trabajo" dijo una voz. La muchacha a quién se dirigía era un chica joven, con un rostro pálido y con el pelo ondulado y corto, por encima de los hombros delgados de un color marrón claro, ligeramente pelirrojo. Los ojos de la joven (que no debía contar con más de veinte años) se abrieron ligeramente mostrando sus ojos de un azul intenso y los brillos que se movían constantemente con la lámpara que colgaba del techo por un cable delgado. "Sí, te hablo a ti, Sherry"

La llamada Sherry frunció el entrecejo pero lo disimuló con una pequeña sonrisa que sobrepasaba a toda la crueldad que podía recaudar. La causa de esa ira eran (por mucho que sorprendiera) las palabras de su jefe.

Delante suyo se encontraba un hombre. Un hombre alto, robusto, con unos ojos verdes pistacho asesinos que la miraban con una pasión que ella asqueaba. Ese hombre, apodado Gin, iba todo vestido de negro (igual que ella), y su espalda estaba cubierta de un pelo liso y rubio oscuro.

"Si me lo hubiera encontrado antes que vosotros a mí, lo hubiera matado igual… y no por el placer de oír esas palabras de tu boca…" murmuró ella con una voz fría y dura. Temblaba ligeramente. Gin, que era totalmente consciente de eso, no pudo evitar soltar una risa.

La chica, Sherry, se sobresaltó mucho cuando ese hombre rodeó su cintura con sus brazos y tomó sus labios con los suyos en un espeso beso.

* * *

_"¡¿Nani?! Que lo sientes…¡¿que lo sientes?! ¡¿¡¿Se puede saber si _SIENTES_ algo?!?!" _

Kazuha, sentada en la silla y apoyando su cabeza en sus manos con sus codos en el escritorio, y mirando por la ventana mientras los rayos del sol se filtraban por la ventana; ella recordaba la conversación.

Ella había estado hablando con Ran, había dejado ir todo lo que aguardaba su corazón que su orgullo no se había permitido compartir, había visto a Heiji… y éste le pidió perdón. Ella… ella quería perdonarle! Pero esas palabras… esas palabras salieron de su boca antes de haberlas registrado en su cabeza. Pronto, se cubrió los labios con dedos temblorosos. Heiji la miró… ¡¡esa mirada…!! ¡Esa mirada, jamás la olvidaría! No…

_«Le he hecho daño…» _¡¡cuánto costaba asimilarlo!! Una vez él oyó esas palabras, su morena tez fue blanqueando, sus ojos azules llenos de vitalidad (aunque… desde la primera _gran_ pelea no habían estado tan resplandecientes como siempre) oscurecieron con la sombra que le hacía su pelo que le cubría de la luz, sus puños temblaban y sus nudillos estaban blancos.

_"S" dijo. "Pero para qué decirte el que… total: tú nunca me querrás" _

¿Dolor? ¿Era eso lo que sentía? No… obviamente no. ¿Confusión? No… todo estaba claro como el agua. ¿Entonces?

_Antes de que sus palabras pudieran registrar las que dijeron su_ amigo _de la infancia, Heiji dio media vuelta y salió de la casa con un portazo. Eso sobresaltó a Kazuha. Fue entonces cuando esas palabras procesaron en su cerebro. Ella alargó el brazo a punto de gritar su nombre cuando…___

**Su maldito orgullo se lo impidió.******

_Mierda… le he perdido… le he perdido… ¡no me lo puedo creer…! ¡Heiji! Lo siento… ¡¿Oh, qué puedo hacer?!_

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** ¡WHohoo! Viva el romance, ¿no creéis? Jeje. Bueno, e aquí otro chapter más. Espero que os haya gustado y por favor, enviadme un r/r, ¡os estaré muy agradecida! Además, hay muchos misterios que resolver… no se preocupen!!

**En el próximo capítulo:** ¿Qué hará Kazuha ante su error? ¿Cómo reaccionará Heiji? ¿Qué es esa misteriosa carta para los Kudou? ¿Quiénes son los asesinos de Vodka?

**Kazuha Hattori:** ¡Hola sis! ¡Tranquila! Ya sé que no tienes tiempo para leer fics, pero te agradezco mucho que lo hayas leído hasta aquí! De verdad me alegro de que te guste, he trabajado mucho en él y debo admitir que estoy bastante orgullosa de mi trabajito, jijiji. ¿Que qué pasa con Hakuba y Kazuha...? Wejeje...

**Traducciones del japonés:**

40-. **Bakayarou****:** Un gran insulto japonés.

41-. **Tenshi****:** _Ángel_.


	7. La red de la Organización,

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes de Metantei Conan son de propiedad exclusiva a su autor: Gosho Aoyama y a los productores de la animación: Shogakukan.

**Sumario: **¿Un nuevo blanco para la organización? ¿Quién puede ser? ¿Qué les ocurre a Sonoko y a Makoto? ¿Dónde está Heiji Hattori? ¿Cuál era el contenido de la misteriosa carta para los Kudou?

Rebelión de la Verdad, Mentes Detectivescas

Capítulo Siete: La Red de la Organización, Heiji en peligro.

Sonoko temblaba. Y no ligeramente. Su temblor esa exagerado, aunque intentaba calmarlo. Aunque intentaba ocultar esas lágrimas que le salían como agua de una fuente… trataba de no tener miedo… pero no podía ocultarlo. El brazo que la rodeaba la apretó hacia el cuerpo delante suyo. Era Makoto. Sonoko sollozó en sus brazos, sintiéndose como una niña tonta y estúpida por llorar siempre… pero con Makoto se sentía bien.

Bueno, todo lo bien que se podía sentir ella con el brazo roto, el labio partido, las costillas dañadas y quién sabe cuantas heridas, morados y rasguños. Makoto estaba peor que ella… lleno de heridas, con una clavícula rota (seguramente) y alguna costilla partida. Tenía también una muñeca dislocada (ella no se atrevía a colocársela, así que lo hizo él, pero el dolor perduraba horriblemente para el karateka), y la rodilla le dolía mucho (él temía que se le hubiera colocado mal la rótula). Apenas se podía mover el chico, y los temblores y miedo de la chica la paralizaban.

De repente los había secuestrado y les habían mantenido en una habitación. De repente, un hombre sin nombre que jamás había visto les había empezado a amenazar. Les empezó a preguntar cosas sobre Ran y Kudou… pero ella no les contó nada. Fue entonces cuando empezaron a apalizar a Makoto. Ella no pudo aguantarlo! Les dijo que estaban en Barcelona. Un gran peso le cayó sobre los hombros, pero dejaron a Makoto en paz (fue entonces cuando las costillas se le lastimaron). Ella confiaba ciegamente en que Kudou les sabía proteger y, como sabía que Hattori y Kazuha estaban con ellos… «_espero__ que todo vaya bien…»_

Cuando intentaron sonsacarles más información, Sonoko se negó a decir más. Makoto tampoco mencionó nada, aunque le estuvieran pegando. Sonoko estaba en un compromiso, y ¡no podía mirar! Pero… Makoto, justo después de la primera paliza, le hizo _jurar_ que no diría nada más sobre el matrimonio. Que él se les apañaría, y que estaría bien.

Sonoko confió en él y su talento para las artes marciales… ¡¡pero qué esperaba!! ¡Eran mafiosos! Ellos atacaban en grupo y con metal delante a una persona atada y sin nada con que protegerse. Aunque más de una vez, algunos se desfogaron con ella… ¡¡y las palizas le dolían…!!

_«Ha pasado un mes… por favor… Ran, Kudou…¡¡ salvadnos…!!»_

* * *

El viento… le reconfortaba. Más que cualquier otra cosa en ese momento… el viento en contacto con su piel y su pelo. ¡Se había olvidado hasta de llevar casco! Bueno… no. No lo había olvidado. ¡Pero esa vez no! Esa vez iría como él quisiera… ¡quería ser libre de una vez y para siempre! ¡No quería pensar más! No quería tener que estar todo el rato preocupándose… quería dejar de pensar, quería sentir… quería _vivir_. 

Subido en su moto, a una velocidad notable (¡¡tampoco era plan de matarse!!) con el viento dando bofetadas a su cara… sí. Sin duda. Era _eso_ lo que le gustaba. También le gustaba, claro está, resolver un caso, descubrir el asesino y hacerse el chulo a la hora de mostrarle las pruebas… pero eso era algo distinto. Él era _libre_.

_¡BANG!_

Del susto, Heiji casi perdió el control de la moto. Aún con el corazón a mil del terror… ¡ese ruido…! Era inconfundible… ¡¡¡¡era una _pistola_!!!! Continuó corriendo con la moto (miró delante por si había alguna curva, pero por suerte todo era recto hasta un rato) y miró hacia atrás. ¡¡¡Era un coche!!! Los ojos de Heiji se abrieron de terror al ver que dos hombres con gafas de sol y vestidos de negros (y, claro está, conduciendo un coche negro) le seguían. Intentó acelerar la moto, pero el coche le seguía.

_«¡__Me están siguiendo! ¡¡No me lo puedo creer!!»_

_¡BANG! ¡BANG! ¡BANG!_

Algo rozó su pierna y le causó el gritar de sorpresa. Se había cortado. Una bala le había cortado la piel…

_«¿¡¿¡¿¡UNA BALA?!?!?!?»_

Más de una atravesó el aire con su indiscutible ruido. Una de ellas tocó la rueda y la moto se desvió. ¡¡¡No se lo podía creer!!! Los reflejos de Heiji se había ralentizado al querer analizar la situación, y eso causó que la moto se descontrolara del todo, y antes de poderla parar, tanto la moto como el joven conductor se estrellaron contra el suelo causando una gran humareda.

Una risa acuchilló el aire.

* * *

_Estimados Kudou,_

_Que honor que estéis leyendo mi carta! Hace una semana que no os veo (…)_

"¿Una semana?" preguntó Ran.

"Qué curioso…" dijo Shinichi. Fruncía en entrecejo preocupado. No todo el mundo sabía ya que se habían casado (ni los de la prensa, ya que fue un matrimonio de lo más discreto) y hace una semana estaban en Barcelona! Era cierto que cabía la posibilidad de que se hubieran visto antes y que la carta fuera entregada más tarde… pero se marcharon tres días después del matrimonio, así que no era posible. Y se encargaron de avisarlo solamente a la pareja de Osaka y sus padres, que no dijeron nada a nadie —por mucho que le costó a Yukiko esconderlo—.

"¡Continúa leyendo!" apresuró Ran. Sentía curiosidad por saber qué decía esa carta tan misteriosa.

_Señorita Kudou, creo que le interesará saber que tenemos a su querida amiga Suzuki Sonoko en nuestras manos. Está son su novio, Kyogoku Makoto y créame, están vivos por el momento. Se que ustedes querrán salvarles la vida, ¿verdad? Desde el mes pasado que no se encuentran muy bien, y creo que necesitan que les echéis una mano. Sus vidas están al filo de una navaja… de_ MI _navaja. Así que ya sabéis. A el día 15 de Junio (_veintidós días después) _medianoche del día siguiente, os quiero encontrar a ti, a 1412 y al detective de Osaka en la Torre de Tokio, en la planta más alta._

_X, X, X_

_Vermouth_

* * *

Dobló la rodilla y rodó al suelo dándole impulso a su cuerpo. Metal chocó contra el suelo con fuerza. Heiji jadeaba y se levantó. Su mirada estaba clavada en la persona quién se armaba con una barra de metal… con el cuerpo lleno de arañazos y heridas, y con el tobillo que le dolía horriblemente (¿se lo habría torcido? Esperaba que no…). la cabeza le daba vueltas, y notaba el frío y viscoso líquido que le caía de la frente. Era sangre. 

_Justo antes de chocar contra las rocas, el joven conductor saltó de la motocicleta, evitando el impacto directo de la moto. Aunque eso no le privó de caer mal, golpearse con fuerza contar el suelo y quedar aturdido durante unos segundos. Justo cuando analizó la situación, esa misteriosa persona de negro había levantado contra él ese metal…_

Le dolía todo. No se podía mover, tenia el cuerpo entumecido, la cabeza nublada a causa del _shock_ y el golpe… pero aún así, supo enseguida que esos hombres eran los mismos que su amigo Kudou perseguía… los mismos que Kuroba se empeñaba a desenmascarar… y que si no salía airoso de esa… seguramente él también tendría una deuda que hacerles pagar… en el otro mundo.

Como podía, tenía que intentar esquivar ese palo de metal, aún ignorando el mareo que lo sofocaba y el dolor del pie que lo martirizaba. No. Lo más importante era sobrevivir…

_«¿__Para qué?»_

Esa pregunta apareció en su cabeza en una milésima de segundo. ¿Para qué? Después de todo… no tenía por nadie a quién luchar… Kazuha no le quería…y Kazuha era su _todo_: sin ella, él no era nada. Pero por eso mismo… por eso mismo…

_¡...por eso mismo la tenía que conseguir!_

Se movió, evitando así el siguiente contacto con ese metal que de un solo golpe le abriría la cabeza más fácilmente que un melón [n/a: por cortesía de John xDD] y esa si que sería una experiencia que no le gustaría recordar (no es que pudiera, ¡después de todo…!).

Analizó el intentar sonsacarle información sobre su mafia, pero no lo creyó conveniente, incluso él que creía que lo más importante eran los casos y no sí mismo; así que simplemente decidió que saldría de esa y a la que pudiera avisaría a Kudou y Kaito.

Un dolor agudo e intenso le pasó por la espalda. Cayó al suelo… casi sin poder analizar nada… sólo sabiendo que su mente le decía: «_duele!_»

Su estómago.

Su espalda.

Su cabeza.

Golpes. Los estaba recibiendo sin parar. Patadas…puñetazos…golpes… casi no era consciente… casi había perdido el mundo de vista… casi… casi…

_"¡¿Nani?! ¡¿Que lo sientes… que lo sientes?! ¡¿¡¿Se puede saber si _SIENTES_ algo?!?!" _

Kazuha…

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** Ajem… no era plan de especificar. En fin, lo que pasa es que le estaban dando una paliza a Heiji. Por si no lo recordáis, en el capítulo anterior se especifica [Los ojos de Heiji se abrieron de terror al ver que **dos** hombres con gafas de sol y vestidos de negros (y, claro está, conduciendo un coche negro) le seguían.]. Y ya sabemos más o menos cómo actúan estos yakuza, ¿¿o no?? xD Vamos, que no son ángeles. Si les hace falta, pasan de todo y atacan por la espalda y quién sabe cuántos contra uno o pocos.

* * *

Sherry miraba por la ventana de su laboratorio. Su ordenador estaba procesando. Sus experimentos habían sido pausados… ella estaba en su mundo. Ahora ella pertenecía a la organización… ¡¡¡¡_volvía a ser parte de esa maldita organización!!!!_ Eso no lo soportaba. Un gran peso estaba sobre sus espaldas, impidiéndole concentrarse y pensar, impidiéndole ser libre… ¡ser feliz! 

Las yemas de sus dedos tomaron contacto con sus labios rosados. Gin la había besado con pasión… con una pasión macabra.

Se giró. Sus ojos se centraron sobre la mesa. Una de sus probetas humeaba. Eran los restos de un ácido tóxico, pero a diferencia de los ácidos comunes, no quemaba lo superficial… un nuevo veneno que ella había desenvuelto.

_"Qué, Sherry, ¿ya tienes lista el nuevo veneno?" preguntó. Era otro miembro de la organización, con quién solo se había cruzado unas palabras. Él fue el encargado para que se la vigilase que trabajara para el desarrollo de ese veneno… la utilidad de la cual no había sido informada._

_"¿Para qué servirá? Exijo saberlo" dijo ella con una voz fría. Sus manos estaban cubiertas de unos guantes blancos de un material grueso y sujetaba una probeta con un líquido blanco. El humo que echaba era suficiente para nublar la habitación. Era muy tóxico, sin duda. _

_Ciertamente, hubiera podido intentar traicionar a la organización y crear un veneno que no matara… pero no era posible. A la que se enteraran…._

_El hombre lo tomó. Sus manos ya estaban cubiertos de esos guantes. La miró. _

_"Las órdenes dicen que es para un enemigo de la organización. Creí oír que era para un tal… Heiji Hattori"_

* * *

Era muy tarde. Era casi medianoche y no había tenido noticias de Heiji. Se preocupaba. Su corazón le pinchaba y sus ojos no dejaban de echar lágrimas cuando recordaba lo que había pasado. Por su culpa Heiji se había ido, con la moto, sin casco… ¡y no había vuelto! Las calles estaban muy oscuras. Había pasado un día desde que ella le dijo esas palabras horribles… 

Los padres de Heiji estaban muy preocupados, y Heizo lo fue a buscar, pero no lo encontraron por ninguna parte. De verdad, ¿y si le hubiera pasado algo? ¡¡No se lo perdonaría!! Sería horrible… «¡_Oh, Heiji…!»_

"¿Moshi, moshi? Kudou desu…" la voz somnolienta de Kudo Shinichi. Ella, en un arrebato de miedo… de terror, había cogido el teléfono y casi inconscientemente había marcado el número de Ran. Cuando oyó la voz del detective… ¡Oh! No pudo evitar ponerse a llorar desconsoladamente. "¿Eh? ¿¿Moshi, moshi?? ¿Nani desu ka?"

"¡¡K-K-Kud-do-kun!!" entre los sollozos, era la única palabra que entendió Shinichi.

"¿Kazuha-san? ¿Daijioubu ka?" preguntó Shinichi reconociendo la voz. Kazuha oyó unos pasos en el otro lado de la puerta. "A, Ran, Kazuha-san desu, habla con ella…" la voz sonaba distante…

"¡¡DAME (42) KUDOU-KUN!!" chilló por teléfono.

* * *

A Shinichi se le pusieron los pelos de punta. Ran se sobresaltó. Los ojos de la chica estaban inyectados de sangre y sus mejillas manchadas de sangre. Su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente y su rostro estaba pálido. Cuando oyó el grito de su amiga por teléfono, la presión de su sangre bajó. Se apoyó en la pared y Shinichi estuvo a punto de levantarse. Ran le señaló el teléfono y le pidió que pudiera el manos libres (hay teléfonos que lo tienen). 

"Nani yo(43), ¿Kazuha-chan? ¿Daijioubu?" preguntó Ran con una voz muy delicada y dulce.

"Heiji… ¡¡Heiji ha desaparecido!!"

* * *

"¡¡RAN-CHAN!!" los sollozos de la chica aumentaron. La chica del pelo largo y castaño la abrazó con una sonrisa muy triste. Sus ojos brillaban a causa de las lágrimas que teñían su rostro. Abrazó a Kazuha que estaba pálida, con las mejillas rojas y visiblemente agotada de tanto esperar despierta y en tal estado de nerviosismo. 

"Kazuha-chan…daijioubu… ya estamos aquí. Te ayudaremos a buscarlo". Ella y Shinichi habían cogido el primer vuelo hacia Osaka con tal de encontrar al detective y calmar a la chica que estaba destrozada emocionalmente. No sabían por qué era, pero los tres tenían un sentimiento de inseguridad en el estómago y un sabor amargo en la boca. Algo malo había pasado. Y Shinichi, que las miraba con la distancia, se imaginaba qué era.

_«Han cogido a Sonoko y a Kyogoku… no me extrañaría que Hattori fuera una víctima más…K'SO! Todo eso es muy mi culpa!_ »Remordimientos le atormentaban. Debió ir con más cuidado! En Barcelona estuvieron siempre juntos, así que era obvio que uno de los de la organización les hubiera visto. Pero alguien los estaba espiando… sin duda. Estaban siendo vigilados por la Organización cada momento. Debía avisar a Kaito y a Hakuba cuanto antes.

"Kazuha-san… ¿sabes dónde puede haber ido?" preguntó Shinichi con una voz seria. La chica de Osaka lo miró con los ojos hinchados y negó con la cabeza rompiendo a llorar en brazos de su amiga que la miraba con tristeza. Lágrimas eran derramadas por las dos caras, eso era muy extraño. "Sabes…. ¿Sabes dónde puede haber ido? ¿Algún sitio que le guste ir?" preguntó con una voz más suave, notando que sus palabras serias y frías no serían de ayuda.

"Por favor…¡intenta recordar…!" le pidió Ran.

Kazuha que quedó pensativa un momento. Sus ojos se abrieron y miró al suelo. Asintió.

"Creo que…"

* * *

_«Kazuha, Kazuha, Kazuha…»_ pensaba. «¡_Sólo puedo pensar en ella…! No se…me tiene atrapado…»_ el chico se apoyó en su muñeca izquierda. «_Ni siquiera por Aoko perdí la cabeza de esta manera_.» Se pasó la mano por su pelo rubio. Suspiró. Se estaba volviendo loco?? Jamás creyó posible enamorarse de alguien de esa manera que no fuera por Aoko… pero Kazuha le estaba comiendo la cabeza… 

Era cierto, sí «_Me ha rechazado»_ pensó con cierta tristeza. Pero… «_me__ dijo que no lo sabía…que estaba confusa, que pensaría en mí…»_ eso no quería decir que tenía una oportunidad? Verdad que sí? De verdad esperaba que así fuere…

Detrás suyo oyó una pequeña risa. Hakuba, sin esperar nada, se giró. El sol le dio de cara. «¡_Normal…!_ »Pensó «_esto es estar de espaldas al sol en el parque… hacen despistar a cualquiera_.»

Fuera por eso o por otra cosa, hizo sombra con la mano sobre la frente para taparse el sol de sus ojos claros. Delante suyo, con las manos en las rodillas y mirándole fijamente había una mujer. Lo primero que vio Hakuba, antes de nada, era la preciosa figura de la mujer y el…escote, que llevaba. No pudo evitar sonrojarse. Levantó la mirada y miró a la mujer, que olía fuertemente a perfume.

"_Hello. I am lost, can you help me_?" preguntó. Era una mujer alta, delgada, con la piel pálida. Obviamente era extranjera, hablaba el inglés y su pelo rubio platino y sus ojos claros (más que los suyos!) no eran nada habituales en una japonesa… Hakuba asintió. "_Can you speak english_?" preguntó algo confusa la mujer. Hakuba asintió, orgulloso de sus raíces anglicanos.

"_My__ name is Saguru Hakuba_"

"_I am Chris Vineyard_"

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** ¡Buenoo! Si me matáis (fans de Heiji) no sabréis qué tal está, así que os recomiendo que me dejéis viva durante un tiempo más, ¿eh? Bueno, la gente me pedía que pasara algo alrededor de Heiji y ala, ya lo tenéis, ¡es culpa vuestra! Jajaj, no, no es verdad. Por favor, enviadme un r/r, ¿ok? 

**En el próximo capítulo:** ¿Qué le ocurrirá a Hakuba? ¿Cómo estará Heiji? ¿Cómo reaccionará Sherry cuando sepa que el veneno era para Hattori? ¿Cuándo rescatarán a Sonoko y a Makoto?

**Haku-chan: ¡**Gracias por tus elogios! Si te ha gustado el chapter anterior...¡pues los que te quedan! Ya he dicho que este fic será el más largo que pienso escribir, ya que estoy por el chapter 11 y no hemos pasado a al verdadera acción aún...es decir, puede que tenga como unos 20 capítulos y, con suerte, más. Lo de Hakase se descubre más adelante (pero tranquila...se descubre) y ya puedes ir quitándote ese odio a Shiho, ¡ya que juega un papel MUY importante para este fic! Pues si no tenías bastante para Heiji...¡aquí hay más! Si es que hay que ser cruel en esta vida, wapa.

**Shiho-chan:** Jeje, la relación Heiji/Kazuha sigue su curso poco a poco, igual que Shin/Ran, solo que ellos estan casados, jeje. Tranquila, habrá romance y de sobra en este fic, perfecto para saciar a cualquiera! Pronto todos los misterios se irán desvelando...tranquila xD

**Traducciones del japonés:**

42-. **Dame:** Para evitar que alguien haga algo, en este caso, que Shinichi "pasara" el teléfono a Ran por qué Kazuha quería hablar con él.

43-. **Nani yo:** _¿Qué ocurre?_ Ante una confusión.


	8. Una cuenta atrás, la vuelta al pasado

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes de Metantei Conan son de propiedad exclusiva a su autor: Gosho Aoyama y a los productores de la animación: Shogakukan.

**Sumario: **¿Heiji es el blanco de la Organización? ¿Qué significa la nota que han recibido Shinichi y Ran? ¿Quién es esa mujer que ha aparecido ante Hakuba? ¿El pasado de Sherry?

Rebelión de la Verdad, Mentes Detectivescas

Capítulo Ocho: Una cuenta atrás, la vuelta al pasado.

"¡¡HEIJI!!" sus gritos desesperados no dejaban de sonar. Montaban el coche del padre de Heiji, Shinichi conducía. Kazuha estaba su lado, mirando por la ventanilla del coche. Ran estaba detrás mirando por el otro lado y gritando el nombre del detective. Shinichi se concentraba en la carretera, por si veía cualquier cosa sospechosa… ese sentimiento de inseguridad… seguro, «_seguro que esos hombres de negro tienen algo que ver…»_

"¡¡PARA EL COCHE!!" gritó Ran de golpe. Shinichi, de la sorpresa, frenó de golpe, casi haciendo de Kazuha se golpeara la cabeza con el cristal. Por suerte, todos ellos llevaban un cinturón de seguridad. Cuando el coche paró, Shinichi puso el motor en freno de mano. Ran salió del coche disparada, seguida de cerca por Kazuha y por detrás él, confuso. «¿_Lo han visto…?»_

"He…He… ¡¡¡¡¡HEIJIIIIIII!!!!!"

El color de la cara de Shinichi desapareció, y estaba más blanco que un papel cuando Ran se giró, pálida y temblorosa también. Todo el oxigeno del aire pareció acortarse o bien sus pulmones se habían echo pequeños. Sus ojos estaban desorbitados… mirando la figura inerte de su gran amigo.

Heiji Hattori estaba estirado contra el suelo, boca arriba. Sus extremidades estaban estirados, menos una rodilla que estaba medio levantada y un brazo sobre su estómago. Su piel estaba pálida y su cuerpo tiritaba, pero de su frente caía sudor y suciedad. Tenía una herida muy fea en la cabeza, que le sangraba poco a poco, pero sin detenerse. Estaba lleno de golpes y de heridas externas: seguramente le habrían dado una gran paliza. Su tobillo estaba hinchado y su ropa sucia, ensangrentada y rota. Eso sí. Respiraba. Apenas. Pero respiraba.

* * *

"¡¿NANI?! ¡¿HATTORI-KUN?! ¡¿En el hospital?! ¡Masaka (44)! ¡¿Estás de broma?!" la voz de Aoko hacía que se estremeciera. De acuerdo que era algo _muy_ serio… pero ¡¿acaso gritarle era necesario?! Kaito apartó el teléfono de su oreja mientras la chica, que estaba en su casa andando de un lado a otro de la habitación (sí, para él era muy fácil imaginarla así: con el pijama rosa pálido con ositos de peluche, con el pelo alborotado y despeinada, pálida y mordiéndose el labio).

"No es broma" dijo, echando de lado ese ladito de su corazón que parecía clavarse en sus costillas "se ve que fue atacado mientras iba en moto y ahora está en vigilancia. Ne, Aoko, ¿no crees que deberíamos ir a verle?" preguntó, aún sabiendo de sobras la respuesta.

"¡Claro que sí! Kaito, esta noche tienes que reservar tres tickets de avión para Osaka. ¡Ya te lo pagaré!"

"¿Tres?"

"¡Claro! Ya avisaré yo a Hakuba… ¡¡saca los billetes para mañana a primera hora!!"

* * *

"¿Dónde está Hakuba?" preguntó Kaito. Iba vestido en ropa muy simple (tejanos, T-shirt, zapatillas deportivas…) y llevaba a su espalda una bolsa con sus objetos personales más importantes y la ropa. Delante suyo estaba Aoko, jadeando, vestido con la misma simpleza y con el pelo suelto y alborotado, como si no hubiera tenido tiempo de arreglarse. Llevaba también una bolsa.

"¡No lo he podido localizar! He ido a su casa, le he llamado, le he enviado mensajes, ¡tiene por lo menos veinte mails de golpe en su correo electrónico…!" Aoko estaba muy alterada, y era obvio por las grandes marcas de ojeras y su pito de voz. Kaito tampoco había dormido, pero como ladrón había aprendido a dominar ese nerviosismo.

"Pues me va a tener que pagar por el billete… ese ahou…" casi la palabra le salió solo de las veces que Hattori lo usaba. Aoko lo miró, algo sorprendida, como reconociendo la palabra. Kaito empezó a ponerse nervioso "Oye Aoko, no me mires así, que él no está muerto…"

Aoko frunció el entrecejo, sus ojos brillando de lágrimas que poco a poco teñían su tez blanca. Kaito no supo cómo reaccionar.

"Ba-¡¡BAKA!! ¡Cómo se te ocurre decir eso! Es que parece que estéis malditos… con tanto hospital y tanto accidente… ¡y tantos ataques! A ti te dispararon, a él le atacaron… ¡¿¡¿qué está pasando?!?!"

Los ojos de Kaito se abrieron desorbitadamente. Era verdad. Los dos habían sido atacados. Él por los hombres de negro, y Hattori… todo le indicaba que también. Como inconscientemente, Kaito rodeó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de la chica y lentamente fue avanzando por el aeropuerto, ella llorando y él en silencio.

_«Es que… es que… y si atacan a Hakuba ¡¿QUÉ?!_ »

* * *

Ella tenía tres nombres. Entre los cuales se figuraban su nombre original: Shiho Miyano, su nombre falso: Ai Haibara, y su nombre en clave: Sherry. Ella formaba parte de la organización, entonces, por lo que la llamaremos Sherry. Jerez.

Ella estaba en una habitación pequeña, casi claustrofóbica, que consistía en una cama de hierro adornada con un colchón viejo y una manta vieja, una pequeña habitación con lavabo y una ducha minúscula de agua fría. Había una pequeña mesa y una silla que parecía deshacerse a trozos. Tumbada en la cama estaba una chica, una joven de apenas 20 años, con la mano cubriéndole la frente entre su cabello castaño claro, ligeramente pelirrojo justo a la altura de sus hombros. Sus ojos azules estaban entreabiertos, apenas enfocando nada delante de ella.

"Oneechan…" esas palabras escaparon de sus labios sin ser conscientes.

Se incorporó, casi sonámbula y miró a los documentos que tenía esparcidos en la mesa. Estaban escritos con papeles sucios y llenos hasta la esquina de apuntes y notas químicas. Su bolígrafo estaba seco de tinta, casi. Miró por la pequeña ventana que estaba justo delante del escritorio y suspiró con pesadez. No había podido evitar soñar con su reencuentro de los hombres de negro hacía escasos meses… y cómo la habían convencido para volver a formar parte de esa organización macabra. Sin duda… esa era su peor pesadilla, y sus enemigos estaban completamente informados.

"¡Mi única familia fue ella…!" Lágrimas saldas empezaban a deslizarse sobre sus rosadas mejillas, mientras se mordía el labio, cortándoselo con la fuerza de sus dientes y haciéndolo sangrar. Pero no era consciente del dolor del corte, sino de la pesadumbre de la culpabilidad. "Mi oneechan… ¡Akemi…!" se cubrió la boca para amortiguar sus sollozos, pero no era posible.

El dolor era inhumano.

* * *

"Shinichi… ¿él estará bien, verdad? Y Sonoko también, ¿ne?" era Ran. Shinichi, encariñado con la voz de su mujer, la miró con dulzura. Su pecho le dolió al verla de esa manera. Su Ran estaba sentada junto a él, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, con lágrimas resbalándole de las mejillas, mordiéndose el labio, con la piel pálida y tensa. No podía hacer nada… él tampoco estaba mucho mejor.

Después de recoger a Hattori, lo levaron directamente al hospital. Muy preocupados. Lo que hizo temer a Shinichi fue, sobretodo, la alta temperatura de su frente pero el constante temblor de su cuerpo. Y por si no fuera poco, justo antes de irse vio tirado al suelo una aguja, pero ya estaba el coche en marcha, por lo que no pudo volver atrás. Y sabía perfectamente que los de la organización se harían cargo de todas las pistas que pudieran dejar al día siguiente.

Al llegar, lo primero que hicieron fue ingresar al chico que estaba inconsciente, y, por si no fuera poco, delirando palabras sin sentido que preocupó a todos. Su estado era grave, de eso no cabía duda.

Ran, al llegar con ellos al hospital, ya había intentado calmar a su amiga, Kazuha pero ella estaba demasiado histérica para cualquier palabra de alivio. Estaba destrozada. En un principio todo lo que hacía era chillar, gritar, y no cesaba de llorar. Pero ahora… no, ahora era diferente. Su rostro estaba tenso, pálida, y sus ojos rojos e hinchados. Pero ya no respondía a nada. Justo tuvo tiempo de decir algo cuando después de dos horas de esperar en la sala de urgencias un médico les dijo que si querían ir a verlo. Para el alivio de todos, estaba fuera de peligro.

Shinichi era plenamente consciente de todo. Sabía que su amigo Kaito Kuroba, en Barcelona había sido disparado por los hombres de negro y se salvó por un milagro. Y ahora… ahora habían atacado a Hattori, su amigo más cercano y le habían drogado con algo. No creía que le encogería como le habían echo a él, ya que él tomó una píldora. Pero no conocía qué le podría pasar a su amigo, y cuando lo vio no fue una imagen reconfortante…

Había llamado a Kaito, que casualmente se encontraba despierto. Y por si no fuera poco, revisando los diarios de su padre a ver si obtenía más información de los asesinos de su padre. Kaito quedó parado al recibir esa noticia, y le dijo a Shinichi que fuera con cuidado, más adelante. Después de todo, ya habían atacado a dos quienes habían tenido una relación con la organización… pero seguro que Shinichi era un blanco más perfecto aún. Habían quedado en hablar, pero no concretaron ni el momento ni el lugar.

En cuanto a Sonoko… no sabían cuánto tiempo hacía ya, que la tenían a ella y a Makoto. Y ese pensamiento lo perturbaba. Lo lastimaba, y sabía que a Ran también. Se sentía culpable, ¿cómo era posible que los de la organización les involucrara si no tenían nada que ver con él? Esperaba que estuvieran bien… él estaría ahí en la hora que habían quedado en la misma cita, pero antes tenía Heiji que recuperarse y encontrar a Kaito… no era lo que uno podía decir, vulgarmente _pan comido_.

"S" esas eran sus palabras a la pregunta de Ran. Ran lo miraba, con un brillo en los ojos esperanzados, pero sin poder esperar mucho. Después de todo…nadie sabía que ocurriría. Se sintió igual de impotente que cuando pasó lo mismo con Kaito, y una parte de ella empezó a reaccionar.

"¿Shinichi…?" su esposo la miró. Tanto el uno como el otro estaban cansadísimos. Pues ya habían pasado muchas horas y eran bien entrada la noche, casi amanecía. Tenían los dos ojeras en los ojos y los tenían nublados del sueño… de la pesadilla. "No estaréis involucrados en nada raro… ¿verdad?" le preguntó. Shinichi quedó mudo, pero se salvó de la respuesta ante la súbita aparición de Kaito y de Aoko.

_«¿__Dónde está Hakuba? Él también sabe qué ocurre…y estuvo con nosotros en Barcelona… también está amenazado»_

* * *

La piel de Heiji era muy agradable al tacto. Nunca había recorrido sus dedos sobre su piel, pero al hacerlo se sintió mejor. Kazuha acariciaba el rostro de Heiji casi somnámbulamente. No era consciente de eso. Casi. Pero notaba el contacto de piel con piel, y eso la reconfortaba. Por que él estaba ahí. Estaba con ella. Él también sentía sus dedos recorrer sus mejillas en ese momento…

… o ¿no?

Ella, que siempre estaba alegre, que era optimista, que decía que todo iba bien, quién animaba a los demás para seguir creyéndolo, era siempre la más inocente y la que siempre se le tenían que ir explicando cosas. Nunca se cansaba de aprender, sobretodo si quién le contaba cosas era Heiji. Sinceramente… ella era muy feliz cuando eso ocurría, y veía, en los ojos de éste mismo, la misma y radiante felicidad.

Pero desde… desde ese día… ¡ella se había asustado tanto! Y desde entonces… sabiendo que lo conocía como lo conocía, él jamás dejaría escapar un caso… por lo que decidió apartarse ella. Por lo que decidió odiarle para no sufrir tanto ni que él sufriera tanto por ella cuando ella estaba en medio. Decidió eso… pero pronto se dio cuenta de su error. Ella la hacía daño cuando lo ignoraba y pasaba de él. Ella era consciente, pero se prometió a sí misma que él la olvidaría y que él sería feliz y ninguno tendría que sufrir por el otro ya que serían simples conocidos pero eso…

…eso era mentira.

Ella no era tonta. Ella _sabía_ que ella era importante para Heiji. Ella _sabía_ que él la quería de la misma manera que ella. Y ella también _sabía_ que él era plenamente consciente de eso. ¡No podía darle a elegir entre un caso y ella! ¡¡No sería justo!! Pero ella… ella tomó la decisión por él. ¡Y si hubiera sabido en el pasado cuánto se había equivocado…!

* * *

¿Chris Vineyard? ¿La famosa modelo de EUA? Hakuba parpadeó ante la mujer. Y sonrió y le preguntó si era la misma persona que la actriz. Y sí, ella le dijo que sí. Que había quedado en verse con un conocido de Japón que vivía por esa zona pero que no sabía exactamente dónde. Hakuba asintió.

"_I know this place well. Who are you looking for_?" Preguntó. La mujer le sonrió.

"_I'm looking for_…"

Los ojos de Hakuba se agrandaron y miraron desorbitadamente la mano de la mujer. Las uñas estaban pintadas de un color carmín… pero entre sus pálidas manos se encontraba una pistola. Y la mano no temblaba, sino que cogía esa pistola con profesionalidad.

"… _you_"

Y todo fue muy rápido. Antes de tener tiempo de analizar qué ocurría, Hakuba se vio empujado en una limusina negra, con las ventanas oscuras para que nadie viera quién estaba dentro. Dentro no había nadie, por lo menos en la parte de atrás. Para ver quién había en el asiento del conductor, había una ventana. La ventana era de esas en que cuando uno mira por fuera solo ve un espejo, y quién está dentro ve quién hay fuera. Por lo que él no veía a nadie, sino a un Saguru Hakuba, pálido y nervioso.

A su lado, la famosa actriz de pelo ondulado y largo. Una mujer preciosa, con ojos asesinos.

Durante todo el trayecto, nadie contestó las preguntas enfadadas de Hakuba ni sus amenazas. No le valía de nada gritarles que su familia le encontraría, que tenía amigos que eran detectives, que les arrestaría y que les metería en la prisión por secuestro. No. _Es como si tuvieran _asimiladas _esas palabras_ y esa sensación no era muy recomfortante.

"¿¡DONDE VAMOS!?" preguntó después de los gritos en vano y amenazas. Esa mujer parecía impasible ante sus palabras. Como si no lo oyera, y él estaba cansado. Y después de todo, Saguru Hakuba no era de los que ponían nerviosos a la primera. Además, él recordaba con exactitud las palabras de Kaito y las de Kudou.

_Son normalmente personas que van con ganas de sol o sombreros. Vestidas siempre de negro y con una mirada vacía y asesina. Sus coches son negros, por supuesto, y normalmente de los que no valen $5. Si os los encontráis… no querréis tener tratos con ellos. De verdad. _

"¿Hace falta que grites?" esas palabras de la mujer hicieron perder a Hakuba el poco autocontrol que conservaba, y estampó su puño contra el cristal del coche exterior, rompiéndolo y cortándose la piel profundamente.

* * *

_Querido Doctor Agasa:_

_Me alegro de que haya encontrado esta carta. Simplemente me imaginé que buscaría una explicación a mi súbita desaparición. No sabía cómo ni cuándo darle esta nota, por lo que decidí esconderla en un lugar donde la encontraría. Y si está usted leyendo esto… de verdad, doctor, estoy segura de que soy importante para usted y le estoy muy agradecida._

Los ojos de Agasa estaban hinchados de lágrimas. Sus manos temblorosas apartaban el papel de su rostro, para que sus lágrimas no esparcieran la tinta. Había leído esa carta hasta tal punto de aprendérsela de memoria, pero aún así no podía evitar releerla. Era como si esperara que esa carta fuera tan solo un sueño. Había encontrado esa carta entre la ropa de Ai… ella sabía que él buscaría desesperadamente algún indicio más. Y encontró la carta.

_Seguramente cuando lea esto, no sabrá nada de mi. Pero debo darle una explicación ante todo lo que estará viviendo usted ahora. Soy plenamente consciente de qué le ocurre a usted y a Kudou. Y le diré que todo esto son planes de la Organización. Le diré también por qué lo sé y porqué se lo explico._

La primera vez que leyó la carta no daba crédito a sus oídos. Eso significaba que… ¿ella había vuelto con la organización? Pero ella… ¿cómo era posible?

_Cuando Kudou y yo fuimos al Hotel Beika, mis ideas no quedaron desapercibidas. Los de la Organización se enteraron de quién era yo. Ya sabe que tienen archivos de cuando yo era pequeña y saben que cara tenía. En la reunión estaba escondido Vermouth, el mandamás de toda la organización sin duda. Vermouth se enteró de que yo había quedado encogida y simplemente se imaginaron de que a Kudou, el primer humano que la había probado tendría también los mismos efectos._

Así que el mandamás de la Organización sabía que Shinichi Kudou era Conan Edogawa… pero ¡¿por qué tardaron tantos años en empezar a moverse?!

_Decidieron empezar a investigar secretamente a los dos. Y por eso tardaron tanto en actuar. Sinceramente actuaron más a la sombra (más de lo que estaban) para espiarnos y averiguar más efectos sobre la droga. Quieren saber más cosas sobre la APTX4869, y por eso decidieron que no me matarían. Pero tampoco quieren matar a Kudou, simplemente asustarlo para que: 1-. Se aparte y haga como si la Organización no existiera (y yo ya se que eso no sucederá nunca), 2-. Decida unirse a ellos._

_Al comprobar que la droga "únicamente" devolvía a la persona a su estado infantil, querrían potenciarlo para que fuera incluso más peligroso…sin ser mortal. Una simple manera de traficar una droga nueva, para que los criminales no puedan ser encontrados. Pero para eso quieren mejorar la droga y por eso me quieren a mí. Y quieren a Kudou por su cabeza. No son idiotas, y saben que les serviría de mucho, ese detective._

Los próximos objetivos de la Organización eran ella y Shinichi…

_Yo no quiero unirme a la Organización. Pero será la única manera de destruirla por dentro. Por eso no puedo decirle nada a Kudou, sería arriesgarnos. Sé que me arriesgo mucho al volver a entrar en la organización, pero creo que sería la única manera de expiar mis pecados. Es cierto que la Organización me pedirán más versiones de la APTX, e incluso drogas y venenos nuevos… pero espero que éstos no sean para usarlo en personas… aunque mis esperanzas son falsas. Tendré que crear esos venenos, doctor. Si no, el juego de su destrucción quedaría al descubierto_.

_Actuaré de manera que se piensen que soy de ellos de nuevo. Sé que probablemente Kudou no será la única víctima. Pero también se que la Organización no les matará, ya que necesitan poner a Kudou entre la espada y la pared. Si deciden matar a quién sea (puede ser cualquiera, pero sospecho que Mouri Ran y Hattori son quienes tienen más probabilidades de ser atacados) yo haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para evitarlo. No permitiré que nadie muera doctor. Puede confiar en mí._

_Conozco los planes que tiene la organización contra usted, y por eso mismo le avisaré contra ellos. Seguramente tomarán de rehén a Ayumi, Genta y Mitsuhiko para hacerle callar y tomar notas sobre Kudou. Sí. La Organización le amenazará con matar a los niños si a cambio les da información sobre el paradero de Kudou. No soy a mentirle, se que usted quiere mucho a Kudou, pero también a los niños. Puede decirles la verdad a la Organización y cuando lo haga dejaran libres a los niños. No permita que maten a los niños. Sobre Kudou me encargaré yo, ¿de acuerdo?_

_No sé quién será quién le amenace a usted. Pero yo haré lo que sea para que lo dejen en paz. Les diré que usted puede sernos útil, que usted vigilará los pasos de Kudou. Por favor, díganles la verdad, no les tiene que mentir. Sé que será duro… pero hágalo por mí. Se que yo soy quién menos se lo merece: pero por favor. Confíe en mí._

Sí. Él confiaba en su pequeña Ai…después de todo, ella era como una hija para él.

_Tienen de rehén a Suzuki y a Kyogoku (su novio). Están vivos. No están exactamente_ bien _pero puedo asegurarles que no morirán. No puedo decirles quién soy. Los de la Organización tienen oídos por todas partes. Pero yo me encargo de que no pase nada. ¿Sabe? En mi vida he sentido una sensación de responsabilidad de este modo, pero voy a afrontarlo y ¡vamos a echar por suelos esa Organización!_

_Ahora… no hay nada más que yo pueda decirle. No se más. Seguramente, aunque lo supiera no se lo podría decir más adelante. Así que doctor… por favor. Cuídese,_

_Shiho Miyano (Ai Haibara)_

* * *

**Notas de Autora:** ¡Va! ¡Ya no tenéis motivos por lo que odias a Shiho! Jeje, es que a mi me cae muy bien esa chica, por lo que no podía hacer que ella fuera mala. Si es que parece que esté en todas partes. Pero fijaos, tampoco ha aparecido tantas veces. Un mes anterior para coger a Sonoko y Makoto y unas semana antes en Barcelona. Todo tiene su coordinación en el tiempo, aunque sé que es complicado. ¡Espero que os haya gustado este chapter, tanto como a mi escribirlo —me divirtió mucho, jeje sonrisa malvada—!

**En el próximo capítulo:** ¿Qué le ocurrirá a Hakuba? ¿Se despertará Heiji? ¿Sabrá Shinichi la verdad alguna vez?

**Ran Kudo 1988:** Jajaja, aquí tienes tu respuesta a tu pregunta. Ya sabes cómo está Heiji, ahora falta que despierte, ¿no? xD Pues estoy dudando si hacer que se quede ahí… ¡nono! Es broma, es broma! Oo

**Haku-chan:** UUUUuuuu Esto… lo de Heiji-kun… bueno… ohohohoho… ¿y qué esperabas? Me encanta ese detective, y si me gusta, tiene que sufrir porque sí. xDD (Kari Ishikawa tiene una lógica inexplicable). Vamos, que sé que también te gusta que quede así super-heróico (¿y quién no? xDD). ¡¡Rollo Pokémon!! ¡Hazte con todos! Eso me ha gustado, y sí, es más o menos así xDD pero yo sin darme cuenta. Y si crees que se lo haré pasar mal a Kudou… pues… ¡lo que te espera! Creo que, de todos, es el que más haré sufrir, ohohohoho. No sé, depente de cómo me venga la idea, pero bueno xDD. Pues va, me encantan tus r/r parrafadas, son lo mejor que hay y lo mejor que puede desear un escritor, ¿ne?

**Malale:** Me alegro de que te gustara este episodio, pero no vale XP te has leído el siguiente en el Site (aunque… para esto está, ¿no? xDDDDD). Pues la verdad es que iré adelantando mis fics en el site U porque no sé como llenarlo (de momento, espero), sobretodo mi apartado de fics xD. Y en cuanto a Sonoko y Makoto, te digo que se salvan en el capítulo 13 xDD así que tranquila… xD

**Traducciones del Japonés:**

Bueno, parece que cada vez hay menos porque no repito palabras, ¿eh? Bueno, es que las voy gastando todas las que sé. Jajaja. No me culpéis por no saber más japonés, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Ya intentaré aprender más con la ayuda de mi padre este verano —él es japonés—.

44-. **Masaka:** _Impossible_


	9. Ante la duda del genio

**

* * *

Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes de Metantei Conan son de propiedad exclusiva a su autor: Gosho Aoyama y a los productores de la animación: Shogakukan.

**Sumario: **La Organización ha vuelto a ponerse en pie, atacando a KID, inyectando una droga a Heiji, secuestrando a Sonoko, Makoto y luego Hakuba… ¿Podrá Shinichi Kudou poner fin a la Organización que se desborda?

Rebelión de la Verdad, Mentes Detectivescas

Capítulo Nueve: Ante la duda del genio

"¡¡SOLTADME!! ¡HE DICHO QUE ME SOLTÉIS!" gritaba Hakuba oponiendo resistencia ante los dos hombres corpulentos que se lo habían llevado. Miraba con desprecio a la mujer, enfadado y rencoroso. _«Así que ella es parte de la Organización que disparó a Kaito y encogió a Kudou…y parece tener un alto mando, ya que si no, estos gorilas no le harían caso»_ Chris le miraba divertida, riendo suavemente, su pelo ondeando. _«Bueno, una cosa es cierta, tengo un punto a mi poder… sé quién es una cómplice de la Organización… pero… ¿saldré vivo de esta para contárselo a la policía?»_

Fue una mala suerte para Hakuba, no solo se había herido el brazo con profundos cortes que ahora sangraban sin parar, sino que cuando había conseguido salir del coche estaba atrapado en un aparcamiento, en un edificio… en el edificio de la organización.

"¿¡D"NDE ME HABÉIS LLEVADO!?" gritó Hakuba por encima de sus pulmones. Debía admitirlo… tenía miedo. Se había dejado atrapar por la Organización, los mismos que habían cometido crímenes contra sus amigos y contra el padre de Kaito. Y también a Heiji, aunque éste no lo supiera entonces.

"Oh… vamos, ¡cállate ya!" Hakuba desvió su mirada para encontrarse directamente con los ojos azules claros de Chris Vineyard. Tragó saliva con fuerza. La mirada de la mujer era dura. Una mirada fría, asesina y sin escrúpulos. Jamás había visto una mirada así. Encontrándose ya débil de fuerza a causa del shock y la pérdida de sangre se dejó arrastrar.

_«Mierda… no… ¡ahora no!»_ su visión empezaba a traicionarle, y ahora sólo veía las cosas borrosas.

"Parece que ya va perdiendo fuerzas" comentó una voz completamente desconocida. Hakuba, levantó la cabeza (¿la había agachado…? Mierda… no le gustaba estar en una situación tan vulnerable, y menos si se involucraban mafiosos. No, señor). Vio enfrente suyo a una chica joven, de una delgada figura y alta, pero no vio más que su figura antes de caer inconsciente.

* * *

"Tienes otra faena" dijo una voz. Sherry levantó la mirada para encontrarse de cara con otro miembro de la Organización que se identificó como Whisky. Parpadeó, no conocía a ese miembro, pero sus ojos se enfriaron con una mirada penetrante. Sus cejas se fruncieron, y chasqueó la lengua.

Justo entonces había estado a punto de caer dormida. Había tenido largas noches de trabajo, y hacía ya dos noches que no pegaba ojo. Había estado llorando, además, causándole un cansancio de más. Justo había estado recordando la carta que había escrito al profesor antes de marcharse. Recordó cómo un día, por casualidad, había encontrado a Gin y a Vodka. Por desgracia, ese día no estaba Conan/Kudou con ella, así que tuvo que apañárselas solas y el plan de la destrucción de la Organización por dentro tuvo lugar en el encuentro.

Por unas palabras y el aceptar atacar a Kudou y silenciar a los demás, Gin le dio el discket con toda la información que ella ansiaba tener. ¡Por fin! No se podía creer que esos dos se hubieran creído su gran historia, pero tuvo lo que quiso, y trabajo secretamente en el antídoto para rescatarse a sí misma y a Kudou de su cuerpo de niño. No pudo evitar pensar que le fue demasiado fácil convencer a los de la Organización, pero después de todo, ella era buena actriz y… ellos la necesitaban.

Eso hizo que sus ojos se humedecieran y lloró silenciosamente a punto de caerse dormida cuando apareció ese hombre. ¡¿Qué la Organización tenía otro trabajo para ella?!

"¿Qué es?"

"Tienes que vigilar a un muchacho. Es Inglés y es amigo de ese Kudou" con una voz áspera le contestaron, y se fue de la habitación, dejando a Sherry a la expectativa. ¿Cómo?

_«Esto ya es mucho… no lo entiendo. Es como si la Organización estuviera planeando algo… es demasiado fácil. Me hacen trabajar en el veneno de Hattori, me hacen cuidarme de Kuroba y ahora de ese otro amigo de Kudou, y sobretodo esos dos, la amiga de Mouri y su novio. No se… creo que empiezan a sospechar y quieren que me haga ilusiones… debo ir con más cuidado…»_

Se levantó de su cama y reparó en la habitación claustrofóbica en la que se encontraba. En el respaldo de la silla tenía su ropa. Se quitó la bata, quedando solamente en ropa íntima. Después de todo, era verano y hacía demasiado calor para trabajar con demasiada ropa, además, ¡ella trabajaba con elementos químicos! Cogió la ropa que había en la silla y se cambió. Era un top negro sin mangas y de cuello alto. También tenía una falda corta, por encima de las rodillas negra y botas hasta la espinilla del mismo color.

No podía quitarse de la cabeza ese sentimiento de inseguridad. Era como si los de la Organización sospechara de ella… pero era imposible… ¡ella no había dicho nada, había vigilado constantemente! Bueno… lo que pudo. No le fue fácil convencerles de que no fueran a re-matar a Kuroba sin que nadie sospechara.

Recordó la promesa que había echo a Agasa-hakase. Había prometido que ella vigilaría que nadie moriría, pero habían estado a punto de matar a Kuroba. El sentimiento que culpa que se apoderó de ella fue demasiado del que pudo creer aguantar. Había intentado hablar con Gin y decirle que no matara a ese chico, pero el miembro de la oscura organización le echó una mirada tan fría que la silenció. Fue un milagro cuando recibió la noticia de que Kuroba no estaba muerto.

Debía ir con cuidado… se preguntó si sería bueno decírselo a ese nuevo amigo de Kudou.

Cuando llegó dónde había todo el ruido y los gritos de rabia, vio a una mujer, dos hombres y un joven. La mujer ya la había visto antes. Era la misma que había ido a "silenciar" a Agasa-hakase amenazando a los niños. Y era la misma que le había ordenado todos y cada uno de sus movimientos. Los dos hombres eran dos más de la Organización, de los cuales sólo vio a uno. El chico, por ser amigo de Kudou no lo había visto en su vida. Se encogió de hombros. Lo que le llamó la atención fue su brazo que chorreaba prácticamente de sangre y parecía intentar librarse de los dos gorilas.

"Parece que ya va perdiendo fuerzas" debía hablar con ese chico. Si era amigo de Kudou…

* * *

Shinichi suspiró. Estaba muy preocupado. Suavemente depositó a una Ran durmiente en la cama del hotel que habían pagado, en Osaka. Ran… aparte de otras muchas cosas, Ran le preocupaba muchísimo. _Su_ Ran. Su orquídea. Acarició el rostro de su mujer con un pulso tembloroso, como si quisiera recordar la fineza de la piel de ella.

Ella había sufrido demasiados disgustos de golpe, y sufría. Y eso era algo que Shinichi no quería por nada del mundo. No soportaba ver como su esposa sufría tanto, por situaciones que se le escapaban de las manos.

Sufría por su mejor amiga, Sonoko Suzuki. Sufría por el novio de Sonoko, Kyogoku. También sufría por Heiji y por Kazuha (estaba tan deprimida que Shinichi no podía evitar sentirse mal por ella). Y por todo esto, Ran estaba exhausta. Había tenido que ser fuerte ante Kazuha y no contarle nada sobre Sonoko, pero eso era superior a las fuerzas de cualquiera. Por suerte él estaba ahí con ella para consolarla.

Heiji había estado en la sala de Urgencias junto con Kazuha cuando Ran, de pronto rompió a llorar. Shinichi, que había estado a su lado en silencio, meditando sobre la Organización, dio un respingo al oír los sollozos de su mujer. Su mirada se suavizó y cogió a su esposa en brazos, abrazándola con ternura y besando su cabello fino. Ran continuaba llorando, cada vez más triste y desolada, llorando como si no hubiera un mañana.

_«Ran…yo quiero protegerte…»_ pensó él. Lentamente, levantó la tapa de su reloj anestesiando seguidamente a Ran que cayó desmayada en sus brazos. _«Perdóname… Ran…»_ besó de nuevo a su mujer y escribió una pequeña nota para Kazuha y pidió a una enfermera que se lo diera a ella cuando estuviera disponible. La enfermera asintió mirando a Ran con pena en los ojos.

Con sus fuertes brazos, Shinichi levantó a la chica y salió del hospital, sabiendo que tenía muchas cosas que pensar. Sobre, por ejemplo, el ataque a Kaito, la desaparición de Hakuba, la persecución de Heiji, la aparición de Shiho en la organización…

* * *

Cuando Hakuba por fin abrió los ojos, lo primero que notó fue un dolor casi inhumano en el brazo y una cabeza que le estallaba. No era bueno. Poco a poco, fue recobrando la memoria. Chris Vineyard, la famosa actriz de EEUU era un miembro de la Organización, y, por si no fuera poco, un miembro _elevado_. Eso no era bueno. Pero en parte sí, razonó, _«…Si salgo de aquí mi testimonio la meterá en la cárcel… soy detective, después de todo. Pero… ¿saldré de aquí?»_. Esa pregunta era la que no tenía respuesta. No sabía si se libraría de esa situación.

Tosió un poco y se encontró de cara con dos completos desconocidos. Un chico y una chica. Parpadeó, y sus ojos se agrandaron de golpe, su boca abriéndose ligeramente de terror. ¡¡Estaban hechos un trapo!! Obviamente los dos habían sido víctimas de unas feroces palizas, sobretodo el chico. Se incorporó… o eso intentó. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de la verdadera situación.

Estaba atado de pies y manos. Sus brazos estaban detrás de su espalda, con una fuerte cuerda hiriendo su piel en las muñecas. Sus piernas también estaban unidas por un cuerda en los tobillos. Miró a su alrededor.

Estaban en una sala pequeña y cuadrada, de no más de 5 metros cuadrados con un pilar en medio. Allí estaban ellos. Ese chico y la chica estaban atados contra el pilar, de espaldas contra el otro. Él, en cambio, estaba tumbado en el suelo en un rincón. Empezó a arrastrarse por el suelo cuando sus ojos vieron un pequeño resplandor. Giró la cabeza bruscamente (cosa que habría preferido evitar hacerlo, ya que le dio un tirón en el cuello) y vio una cámara que enfocaba directamente hacia ellos. Maldijo en su interior.

De pronto, la puerta se abrió. Hakuba dio un respingo y como papel de justiciero que tenía se arrastró rápidamente ante los dos que estaban inconscientes. Vio ante él una figura que no conoció, era de una mujer, alta y delgada. No pudo ver mucho, ya que la luz venía en contra de sí, y solo vio su sombra. Pero ella se acercó y Hakuba pudo verle la cara.

Era una chica y era muy joven. Debía tener su edad y era preciosa. Su piel era pálida, rosada en las mejillas, y sus ojos alargados y azules intensos, que guardaban misteriosos secretos. Su cabello era por encima de los hombros, de color castaño claro. Vestía ropas negras, un top sin mangas y cuello alto, una falda por encimad e las rodillas y botines. Sus ojos eran fríos, pero escondían miles de sentimientos que Hakuba no supo diferenciar. Tuvo un presentimiento sobre esa mujer. No supo por qué, pero… _«Ella no es mala… ¿verdad?»_ ¿Qué fue lo que le impulsó a creer eso? Jamás lo supo.

* * *

Aoko estaba dormida mientras Kaito estaba fuera, en el balcón del hotel. Compartían una habitación en el hotel, ya que se conocían y tampoco tenían demasiado presupuesto para permitirse caprichos. El sueño de Aoko era normalmente profundo, pero esa vez era más ligero, por lo que Kaito no hacía ruido (ya estaba acostumbrado). Kaito estaba sentado en las sillas de plástico que estaban fuera, apoyando sus codos en sus rodillas y su barbilla en las manos. Estaba preocupado.

Había tenido un minuto para hablar con Kudou mientras Mouri hablaba con Aoko. Le había dicho que tenía el presentimiento que la Organización había atacado a Hattori. Estaba preocupado por Hattori, pero también por Hakuba. ¿Aoko no lo había podido localizar? Miró a la intranquila figura durmiente de Aoko tristemente. Caían lágrimas silenciosas de los ojos cerrados de la chica. Volvió a centrar su mirada en la luna, que estaba llena y brillaba como una perla. Como una lágrima.

Inconscientemente, movió los brazos y se tocó las heridas de balas. recordó tristemente la tristeza que había causado a Aoko ese día. También recordó la discusión que había tenido con los chicos, mientras meditaban una excusa válida para decirles a las chicas que había pasado. Era demasiado arriesgado entrometer a las chicas. Poco sabía él que ellas ya estaban involucradas desde que habían cogido a Sonoko Suzuki, pero él no sabía nada. Le habían dicho a Aoko y a las demás que había resultado de un accidente.

Según los chicos, Kaito y los demás habían oído las noticias de KID en la _Caixa__ Fórum_ por lo que fueron con prisas al edificio y subieron al tejado. Ahí vieron a KID, pero éste ya había escapado en un segundo, y los policías que estaban debajo del edificio confundieron sus figuras debido a la oscuridad de la noche.

Kaito lentamente se acercó a Aoko y casi instintivamente, y no por primera vez, le besó con mucha suavidad los labios.

"Aoko…"

* * *

Según los médicos, la condición de Heiji Hattori no era buena. Kazuha no quería creérselo, pero tuvo que aceptar esa realidad, lo quisiera o no. Por lo que decían, Heiji, aparte de recibir una paliza, parecía haber sido envenenado. En un principio, pensaban que era tan sólo un resfriado, pero al ver una pequeña marca en el brazo de una jeringa les probó que sería probable que hubiera sido víctima de una toxina que desconocieran.

Fiebre peligrosamente alta, delirio, mala coagulación en la sangre, temblores y respiraba con extrema dificultad. Le aplicaron todas las curan que tenían, pero no parecía valer de nada. Lo único que habían conseguido era estabilizar a su paciente con la ayuda de los grandes avances médico-tecnológicos.

Lo que veía Kazuha era a Heiji Hattori, su amigo de la infancia en la cama de un hospital, víctima de una paliza y de un veneno. Lo que veía ella era el fruto de su error. ¿Era todo eso culpa suya? Sí… sí que lo era.

"He-Heiji… no baka (45)… watashi (46) … watashi… aishiteru (47)"

* * *

¿Qué era esa fragancia? No era la que conocía… eso era lo que pensó Ran cuando recobró la conciencia al despertar. Ese olor era muy desconocido, la cama no era suave y cómoda, y lo supo casi al instante. Ese lugar no era su casa. Cuando abrió los ojos se vio envuelta en un lugar completamente desconocido y poco a poco fue recordando los hechos.

Osaka. Estaban en Osaka.

Lenta pero sin pausar, los flashes de lo que había ocurrido cruzaron por su mente. Tragó con fuerza (tenía la garganta seca) mientras abría los ojos y dejaba que éstos se acostumbraran a la luz que provenía de las ventanas abiertas y cortinas corridas. Se fue incorporando a medida que oyó unos pasos resonar por otra habitación. Era el baño y se trataba de Shinichi, no cabía duda.

"Shinichi…?" fue la primera en notar como su voz temblaba. Aún no estaba recobrada del shock. Shinichi salió de la habitación y caminó lentamente hacia ella, con una mirada triste pero con una sonrisa llena de esperanza.

"Hai, ¿Ran?" preguntó con su voz barítono y suave. Ella se apoyó instintivamente en el cuerpo de él, descansando su cabeza en su corazón, con los brazos rodeándole el cuello. El contacto físico la calmaba, y Shinichi lo sabía. Lentamente dejó caer sus manos por la espalda de ella, y acarició su pelo y su rostro, besándole los labios. "¿Confías en mí?"

Ran parpadeó y miró a su esposo a los ojos. ¿Que si confiaba en él? ¿Confiaba?

"Hai"

No hubo titubeo alguno en esa afirmación. Shinichi lo percibió con una sonrisa mientras que besó el cuello de la chica. Ella suspiró aliviada, después de todo… Shinichi lo arreglaría todo. Sí. Eso haría. El detective empezó a entonar una pequeña melodía. Ella sonrió mientras se reconfortaba en el pecho de él, escuchando la melodía con atención. Esa canción había tenido siempre un hechizo sobre ella.

_"Everything's gonna be alright…"_

* * *

Habían pasado dos días. Dos días desde que encontraron a Heiji. Dos días desde la desaparición de Hakuba. Y no había habido mejora alguna. Shinichi, Kaito, Ran y Aoko se habían reunido esos dos días en el hospital junto con Kazuha y Heiji para hablarlo.

Hakuba había desaparecido y no había rastro alguno. Eso tenía al ladrón y al detective muy alarmados. Una vez que Shinichi le explicó a Kaito lo que pudo descifrar en esos cortos instantes en que encontraron a Heiji, las peores dudas acecharon las mentes de los dos. A Shinichi lo perseguían los de la Organización, Heiji había sido una víctima más, Kaito había sido disparado anteriormente y los dos sospechaban que la desaparición de Hakuba tenía mucho que ver con éstos mismos. ¿Secuestrado por la Organización? ¿Quién se lo negaba? Todo apuntaba hacia ello, aunque los dos eran lo suficientemente listos como para no dejarse engañar por las primeras impresiones.

En cambio Heiji seguía igual. Había quedado estabilizado por los doctores, pero seguía inconsciente. Eso tenía a los dos muy preocupados. Sabían exactamente lo mismo que sabía Kazuha, es decir, casi nada. Los médicos no sabían mucho tampoco, no más de lo que habían revelado a los adolescentes. Los de la Organización habían envenenado a Heiji, aunque ciertamente esa no era la APTX 4869. Ése era otro veneno, sin duda. Y por eso mismo, tenían que buscar un antídoto.

Eso le hizo pensar en Ai Haibara durante mucho tiempo, a Shinichi. Recordó que fue ella quién sintetizó esa extraña droga, y también recordó que fue ella quién le dio ese antídoto. Había gato encerrado, sin duda. Shiho Miyano, Ai Haibara o Sherry había vuelto a la Organización, eso ya lo sabía. Pero… ¿Por qué? No pudo encontrar jamás una respuesta coherente.

"¡¡Heiji no baka…!!" Ran y Aoko miraban a una Kazuha que ninguna de las dos reconoció. La primera posó su mano en la espalda de la chica, haciendo que diera un suave respingo, pero continuó llorando. Las dos chicas de Kanto se miraron tristemente, sin saber qué decir para consolar a su amiga.

Kazuha no había dejado de llorar. Siempre estaba al lado de Heiji. Y cuando no podía estarlo, siempre se quedaba fuera de la sala, sentada en un sofá en la sala de espera y esperando a que la hora de visita se abriera. No había dormido nada desde que entraron en ese hospital. Desde que Heiji le confesó sus sentimientos… desde y porque ella era una idiota. Tampoco había comido, y estaba a punto de sufrir un colapso nervioso.

Ran, sin previo aviso, abrazó a Kazuha con fuerza y ternura, haciendo que la chica de Osaka se deshiciera en lágrimas, manchando en menos de un minuto completamente la camisa de su mejor amiga. Aoko estaba a su lado, acariciándole el pelo cariñosamente.

"K-Ka-zu… ha…" las tres levantaron la cabeza de golpe. Los ojos de Kazuha se abrieron desorbitadamente y se volvieron a rellenar de lágrimas. Esa voz…

"¡¡HEIJI!!"

El chico había despertado. Aunque pronto ninguna de las tres supieron si era tan buena noticia o no. La tez del chico había palidecido y su frente se había llenado de un sudor frío. Tiritaba levemente y sus mejillas estaban acaloradas. Sus pupilas estaban algo dilatadas por culpa de la fiebre.

La chica dio un paso para correr y abrazarlo como pidió su instinto, pero el chico hizo que se quedara en su sitio.

"A…avisa a…Ku…dou"

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** Jeje, ¡se que muchas me odiáis! Lo se, ¡lo sé! Estoy haciendo sufrir mucho a Heiji, ya lo sé. Pero esto no se acaba aquí, ¡no señor! Aún queda mucho sufrimiento por delante, ya sea por parte de Shinichi, de Kaito o bien de nuestro querido Hakuba. O quizás las chicas. ¿Quién sabe qué ideas rondas la cabeza de esta psicópata que se hace llamar Kari Ishikawa? ¡Jajaja! Bueno, espero que estéis disfrutando, ¿eh? Para las fans de Kaito que creéis que lo he hecho sufrir poco… pues tranquilas, aún hay mucha materia. La verdad es que creo que este fic será… muy… ¡Laaaaaaaargo! Buah, debéis pensar que soy una psicópata, ¿verdad? Jeje. Tranquilas, mi médico dice que estoy bien xDD

**En el próximo capítulo:** ¿Le contará algo Sherry a Hakuba? ¿Qué ocurrirá con Sonoko y Makoto? ¿Podrá Sherry conseguir que los liberen? ¿Qué es lo que tiene que decirle a Shinichi tan urgentemente, Heiji? ¿Cómo reaccionará Kazuha?

**Ran Kudo 1988:** ¡Gracias por el Review! Claro que hacer sufrir a los protagonistas es divertido… jejejeje, e ahí la gracia del escritor, saber hacer sufrir a los personajes de la manera que el lector sienta la misma puñalada, muajajajaj. No creo haber llegado a ese punto, pero bueno, se irá haciendo. Sufrir sufrirán todos, jeje… Y en cuanto si Shinichi o si Ran mueren o no… jejejej, pues hija, sólo el tiempo lo dirá (no tenía nada planeado, pero gracias chica! xD)

**ZLaS**** MTALIUm:** ¡Whoa! ¡No sabes cuánto me alegro de que te guste tanto este fic! OO TTTT Gracias, ¡me siento bien! xDD y es que a mi tampoco me gustan las escenas de amor empalagosas, pero me gusta el romance, así que intento dejarlo en un entremedio de una cosa y otra... jejeje.

En cuanto a mi manera de escribir... pues sí, es muy "mía". Es complicada, y estoy intentando dejar de bando este hábito mío, dame un poco más de tiempo, ¿ne? UUUuuu. Y _ya sé que BCN es bonita, es preciosa_ pero he tratado así a esos dos personajes en el Primer Capítulo pues porque me iba bien UUuu no porque fueran así...

**Haku****-chan:** Hija, ya veo que te gusta este fic, ¿eh? Claro que Hei-kun está en el hospital, ni YO soy tan cruel, mi pobre Hei-chan... TTTT (un momento... ¡pero si es culpa mía xDD estoy como una cabra). Y ¿cuándo no dejo yo las cosas tiradas? Si pa qué están si no: ¡para tirarlas! ¡Para eso existe la gravedad! Anda que... que razonamientos más ficticios.

¿¡HAKUBIN!? xDDDDD Me ha gustado, me ha gustado _mucho_, ¡mucho, mucho! Que mote más kawaii... jejejeje.

**Mish1:** ¿Leído los chapters de un tirón? Hija, y ¿no te has puesto enferma? Jajajaja, bueno, pues me alegro de que te fuera llamando la atención es esa manera, espero que este capítulo te guste de la misma manera -

**Traducciones del japonés:**

45-. **(…) no baka:** _(…) eres un idiota_. Usado muy frecuentemente para insultar a alguien, sobretodo Heiji y Kazuha-

46-. **Watashi:** _yo_. Primera persona del Singular, Pronombre.

47-. **Aishiteru** Te quiero/amo.


	10. Los labios sellados, es cuestión de call...

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes de Metantei Conan son de propiedad exclusiva a su autor: Gosho Aoyama y a los productores de la animación: Shogakukan.

**Sumario: **La situación empieza a desbordarse de una manera caótica. El secuestro de Sonoko, Makoto y Hakuba por parte de la Organización, la persecución de Heiji y Kaito por estos mismos… ¿y Shinichi?

Rebelión de la Verdad, Mentes Detectivescas

Capítulo Diez: Los labios sellados, es cuestión de callar

Aoko suspiró. Estaban fuera, en la sala de espera. Ella estaba sentada en el sofá, al lado de Ran y de cara a la habitación de Hattori. Ran no decía nada, por lo que ella tampoco abrió la boca. Las dos estaban en silencio, pensando cada una en sus cosas. Ran acariciaba a Kazuha.

Kazuha estaba dormida. Por fin descansaba, aunque eso era gracias a Shinichi. Las dos chicas habían estado muy preocupadas por la chica. Después de las palabras habladas con dificultad de Heiji, ella había quedado petrificada. Su piel había palidecido de golpe, y ellas entendían por qué. Justo después de eso, Ran dejó a Aoko con Kazuha mientras iba a buscar a Shinichi y a Kaito, que estaba con él. Les explicó la demanda del detective de Kansai y fueron corriendo hacia ellas.

Cuando llegaron, Kazuha no se había movido. Shinichi, viendo que eso no podía ser bueno ya que estaba a punto de romperse, la anestesió con su reloj, siempre a mano. Se desplomó al suelo, cayendo en brazos de Kaito que la agarró con fuerza antes de golpear al suelo.

"Lleváosla fuera" dijo simplemente Shinichi. Las dos asintieron, sacando a la chica de ahí.

Era completamente normal lo que estaba sintiendo la chica y el motivo por el colapso. Después de todo, ella había estado _horas_, no, _días_ a su lado, sin moverse ni dejando de pensar en él y lo primero que él mencionaba era que quería hablar con Kudou. Por eso creyeron que lo mejor para ella sería calmarse (lo necesitaba y, ciertamente, lo merecía). Además, así podría intentar aclarar sus sentimientos.

Aunque no sabían cómo reaccionaría cuando despertara.

* * *

"¿¡Nani…!?" musitó Hakuba frunciendo el entrecejo. "¿Qué te piensas? ¿Que caeré en tu trampa así como así? No… sé como sois los de esta Organización… Kudou y Kaito me lo explicaron. Además, no soy un imbécil"

"Nadie lo diría. Si no lo fueras entonces no estarías aqu" dijo Sherry con un tono burlón que enfadó a Hakuba, inmediatamente éste le demandó el por qué de sus palabras "Veo que no lo entiendes. Explícame Hakuba Saguru, qué sabes de nosotros" dijo ella.

Estaban en una sala. Una sala grande, espaciosa, con las paredes echas de metal. Era la típica habitación de interrogatorios, con la diferencia de que no había ningún cristal y por lo que pudo ver el detective con sus ojos tan calculadores, no había manera alguna de espiarles. Al ver que los ojos de Hakuba iban y venían, escaneando la sala por undécima vez, Sherry le prometió que no estaban siendo espiados.

"Ja, ¿Crees que me creeré tu promesa?" exclamó Hakuba, frustrado pero con una risa.

"No lo creo" admitió ella. De repente, la mujer se quitó las gafas de sol y le miró directamente a los ojos. Eran de un azul intenso. Vista así, él juró que ella no tendría más edad que ella, pero que tampoco era más joven. "Si no, te no diría que yo no formo parte de la Organización, por lo menos, no en alma" su voz se había convertido en un susurro.

Sherry, en cambio, se sentía extraña. Por algún motivo tuvo la necesidad de explicar a ése chico (que decía que era un detective como Kudou) la verdad. Lo cierto es que se había negado a explicar nada a Kudou por que no quería que la Organización sospechase. Pero en cambio…

_«Esto es una locura. Estoy en su misma base y encima se lo cuento a un desconocido por completo… aunque lo cierto es que necesito ayuda pero… esto es una locura, una locura»_ pensó ella amargamente.

"Eres Ai Haibara…"

"S"

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** Como ya comenté antes, según la situación usaré un nombre distinto de Ai. Por ejemplo, cuando es pequeña y en los Flashbacks la llamaré Ai, en los momentos cuando está en la Organización la llamaré Sherry y cuando es ella realmente será Shiho. Ah, por fin he comprado los mangas de Magic Kaito (sé que es un poco tarde pero… jeje) y sé que la "Perla" no es más que una joya que se llama Pandora. Explicaré por qué uso la Perla como Pandora y no un diamante, por ejemplo. (nota: No, no es por la Black Star ¬¬UUuu)

* * *

_Era un día oscuro. Unas nubes grandes, espesas y negras cubrían en cielo y amenazaban tormenta. Caían algunas gotas gruesas de lluvia, pero no era muy fuerte. Caminando por una solitaria calle de Beika estaba una niña. No podía contar con más de ocho años, la verdad es que era bastante pequeña. Su pequeña figura resaltaba contra el gran paraguas rojo que le cubría de ser mojada. Sus pasos hacían un eco contra las paredes, pero eran amortiguadas por el ruido de la lluvia, que cada vez era más intenso._

_Suspiró. ¿Su nombre? Shiho Miyano. ¿Su ex-code-name? Sherry. ¿Su code-name actual? Ai Haibara. Alzó sus ojos azules para encontrarse con la casa de Agasa, su nuevo hogar. Ya hacía casi un año que se hospedaba con él y que conocía a Conan/Kudou. La verdad es que sus estudios en el antídoto del APTX4869 habían ido mejorando considerablemente, pero sin la fórmula completa no había manera. Después de todo… ella no era capaz de acordarse de esa fórmula tan terriblemente larga y agobiante, por mucho que la hubiera echo ella._

_Había pasado bastante tiempo desde que supo algo sobre la Organización. No encontró ni a Vermouth, ni a Gin ni a Vodka. Pero eso únicamente la había inquietado más. No podía dormir tranquila. Tenía pesadillas constantes, parecidas a las que tuvo antes de re-encontrarse con la Organización y vencer a Pisco. Agasa-hakase le había estado preguntando el motivo de sus pesadillas, pero ella ni quiso ni pudo contestarle. _

_"Veo que estás muy tranquila…" _

_Ai dejó de caminar, soltando el paraguas. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y ahogó un grito de horror. Lentamente se giró, temblando de pies a cabeza _

_"… Sherry"._

_"T-tú… ¿¡Tú!?" gritó ella, apresada por el pánico. "G-Gin…" su respiración empezó a agitarse mientras dejaba ir el paraguas al suelo, su mochila al lado y empezó a correr a toda velocidad hacia la casa._

_"Veo que sigues siendo igual de traviesa, Sherry…" ella gritó, pero pronto la mano de Gin cubrió sus gritos. Ella lo mordió, pero él no hizo ningún ademán de soltarla. Al contrario, él, con sus piernas largas había alcanzado con ella en menos de medio minuto. Limpió la mordedura con su lengua mientras con su otra mano agarraba el cuello de Sherry, levantándola del suelo por encima de su cabeza._

_"Arghhh…" gimió ella, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. "¡¡S…Suél…tame!!" intentó gritar esas palabras, pero el aire se estaba quedando en su garganta. De repente, notó algo brusco tomar contacto con su espalda. Dejó de sentir la presión sobre su cuello, y consiguió tomar aire y dejó ir un gemido de dolor. Gin la había lanzado hacia la pared. Se acercaba a ella peligrosamente._

Click

_Los ojos de Ai se agrandaron. Una mano firme agarraba una pistola y le apuntaba directamente a ella. Ella iba a hablar, pero al ver que los labios de él se partían, calló, escuchando sus palabras. Tragando el veneno de sus palabras…_

_"Vuelve con nosotros y desarrolla la APTX4869" los ojos de ella se agrandaron, pero estaba dispuesta a no aceptar su 'amable oferta', y así mismo lo percibió Gin "Si lo haces, no te castigaremos. No te mataremos ni a ti, ni a Kudou ni a ese Agasa con el que vives. No haremos daño a ninguno de tus conocidos, los dejaremos tal y como está, pero tu trabajarás por nosotros" los ojos de ella se agrandaron por el terror: o entrar en la Organización o la muerte de todos "¿Qué vas a hacer, Sherry? Sabes que si te apuntas, te daré el disquete con la fórmula de tu veneno, y podrás volver a ser una mujer como antes…" la risa erizó los pelos de su cuerpo. No se atrevía a decir nada… si no aceptaba… sus amigos…_

_Calló. No dijo nada, y Gin sonreía, pero poco a poco, la impaciencia se apoderó de él._

_"O vuelves con nosotros o les mato a todos" la voz fría de él. Sus ojos verde pistacho le penetraban el alma, como dagas que se clavaban en su piel. Una suave brisa recorrió la calle donde estaba ella, tosiendo débilmente, su cuerpo tenso del terror. Su cabello rubio oscuro y largo se movía detrás de su espalda, mojándose por la lluvia tras su cuerpo robusto vestido de negro._

* * *

"Y aceptaste" murmuró Hakuba, su voz débil ante el oscuro relato de Sherry. Ella no dijo nada, pero tras unos segundos asintió con la cabeza levemente. Le había explicado, aparte del relato del reencuentro con los hombres de negro, su antigua participación en la Organización Yakusa (48), su vida aislada en los Estados Unidos, el asesinato de su hermana y su traición. También le contó por encima la "Aventura" del Hotel Beika y todo lo que sabía de la Organización.

En total había estado hablando una hora, desnudando su alma ante aquél detective desconocido y él había escuchadazo todas y cada una de sus palabras. Duda que tenía, cosa que preguntaba. Pronto, Hakuba sabía todo lo que tenía que saber de esa organización y quedó bastante sorprendido de saber que, a pesar de su participación, ella tampoco sabía muchas cosas.

_"Mis padres formaban parte de esta Organización, pero murieron en un accidente de tráfico. Y siempre estuve en la parte oscura de la Organización, la que creaba venenos y planeaba los asesinatos. Cuando quedé huérfana, sólo tenía a mi hermana, pero a mí me enviaron a Estados Unidos para estudiar. No la veía cuando quería, pero yo seguía las órdenes de la Organización, que era lo único que yo conocía. Ella, en cambio, pudo vivir una vida prácticamente normal y quiso librarnos de esta Organización. La mataron"_ Esas fueron algunas de sus palabras y su excusa de su falta de conocimientos de una Organización en la que ella estaba presente.

"S" respondió ella.

También le explicó su plan de traición, ataque y victoria sobre la Organización. Él quedó asombrado ante la frialdad de la chica. Sus planes eran muy detallados y muy complejos pero que, sin duda, bien empleados no había manera de que fallaran. Le explicó que ella decidió aceptar la propuesta de Gin y planeó la ruptura de la Organización. Su obsesión era esa: destruirles a ellos como ellos la habían destruido a ella.

_Ojo por ojo, diente por diente_: ése era su lema.

"Oye, dime quiénes son los que están en esa otra habitación. Un chico y una chica, los dos hechos un trapo" exigió saber él. Sherry lo miró. Él se apoyó contra la mesa del escritorio, su cabeza en la mano y su codo en la mesa. Con un brinco, se apartó de la mesa, como si ésta le hubiera mordido. Ella arqueó una ceja.

"Para ser detective no te acuerdas de tus heridas" comentó ella, algo divertida. Él gruñó levemente, sabiendo que nunca se acostumbraría al humor de esa mujer, por muy inteligente y guapa que fuera. Miró su brazo que estaba cubierto en vendas. Por lo menos sus heridas habían sido tratadas. "Y ellos son Suzuki Sonoko y Kyogoku Makoto. Suzuki es una de las amigas de Mouri, la esposa de Kudou" hubo un pequeño titubeo en la voz de la mujer cuando mencionó la palabra 'esposa', lo que hizo sospechar a Hakuba de fuertes sentimientos hacia Kudou.

"¿Cuánto hace que están aquí?"

"Casi dos meses. Palizas casi diarias, pero su vida nunca ha estado en grave peligro, me he hecho cargo. No he podido hacer más de lo que he hecho, si la Organización sospechara de mí sería el fin de mi plan, y eso significa el sufrimientos de miles de personas" dijo ella en un suspiro. Hakuba no dijo nada, su instinto prohibiéndole de culparla de no haberles protegido contra tal trato, pero supo que ella no mentía. Si dijo que no podía hacer más, es que no podía hacer más.

_«Otra vez esa…sensación. Como si lo que me dijera ella no puede ser mentira ni queriendo…¿cuándo me he dispuesto a creerla?»_ jamás conocería la respuesta, pero se dejó llevar.

"Pero tengo un plan. Sé cómo podemos liberarles y traerles a salvo" dijo ella, una sonrisa audaz marcando sus facciones.

* * *

"Hattori…" ese nombre escapó los labios de Shinichi antes de darse cuenta.

"Han sido ellos" dijo con dificultad. Kaito le dijo que no se esforzara, que ya lo sabían, que simplemente tenía que mejorar para patearles el culo. Heiji sonrió débilmente "Me pondré bien… y les patearemos el culo" dijo, su sonrisa haciéndose más amplia.

Los médicos pronto empezaron a aparecer y les echaron de la habitación, a pesar de sus propuestas y las del propio paciente. Pero ellos les contaban que necesitaban hacerles pruebas y análisis, para saber qué tal estaba.

"¿Cuándo le darán el alta?" preguntó Kaito audazmente.

"¡Cuando tengamos las pruebas!" exclamó uno de los médicos frustrado, echando al ladrón y al detective con una mirada gélida. Tuvieron que salir tanto si querían como no, pero el brillo de la mirada de Heiji empezaba a hacerse visible (en Barcelona sus ojos estaban llenos de pesar) y tenían los dos la sensación de que el chico de Osaka se pondría bien.

* * *

Kazuha había sido llevada a casa en el coche del padre de Heiji, conducido por Shinichi y acompañado de Ran, Kaito y Aoko. Sus padres, muy preocupados por ella, les habían agradecido esa acción. Los dos habían estado intentando convencer a la chica de que fuera con ellos a casa y volviera al día siguiente, pero no había salido del hospital en varios días, siempre en la habitación de Heiji o en la sala de espera de delante. Dejaron descansar a la chica y Shinichi llevó a Kaito y a Aoko a su hotel.

Cuando arrancaron el coche (Heizo Hattori se lo había dejado durante su estancia a Osaka, ya que él podía disponer de los coches de policía cuando quisiera) Kaito y Aoko caminaron hacia la entrada del hotel. Kaito paró en seco cuando notó que Aoko no lo seguía. Sus miradas conectaron y Kaito se sorprendió al ver que los ojos de ella estaban llenos de lágrimas.

"Kaito…" murmuró ella suavemente. Él la miró, esperando que continuara sus palabras. "…¿por qué…me…" Kaito arqueó una ceja, sin entender por qué las mejillas de ella se tiñeron de rojo tan súbitamente "…besaste?"

El mundo se paró en seco. El tiempo se detuvo y el aire había sido pateado de los pulmones de Kaito.

* * *

En el camino hacia su hotel, Shinichi no pudo evitar recordar la conversión que tuvo con Kaito sobre la carta que había recibido citándoles a ellos tres a la Torre de Tokio. Esa fecha se iba acercando, y lo único que podían desear era que Heiji se recuperara. Sus pensamientos quedaron interrumpidos cuando llegaron al hotel. Aparcó el coche con fluidez, mientras el silencio reinaba el aire y la situación.

Ran estaba muy cansada, tenía algo de ojeras debajo de sus ojos. Shinichi decidió que al día siguiente se permitiría un descanso, tanto para él como para ella. Sí él se marchaba ella no descansaría, ya que se preocuparía.

Entraron en la habitación, aún en silencio. Ran suspiró y rompió el silencio.

"Shinichi… yo…"

El joven detective miró a Ran, con los ojos llenos de amor y comprensión. Cerró la puerta detrás suyo y la abrazó tiernamente, besándola con cariño.

* * *

Kogorou Mouri, el exfamoso detective de fama mundial gruñó en su asiento, murmurando palabras incoherentes llenas de rabia. Su cabello negro y echado hacia atrás tenía algunas canas, igual que su bigote. Sus ojos negros estaban centrados en algún punto de su mesa, cubierta de papeles y documentos. Se encogió de hombros mientras dejó ir un suspiro frustrado.

"Ran… ¿dónde te has metido?" murmuró, mirando una fotografía tristemente.

En la fotografía se veía a su hija, Ran Mouri con 7 años. Era bajita y muy menuda para su edad, pero su sonrisa era muy brillante. Era preciosa. Era su tesoro y cuando se divorció de Eri se prometió que nadie le arrebataría a su hija de su lado. Pero, como todo padre que piensa eso, tuvo que dejarla ir.

Ella se enamoró perdidamente de su amigo de la infancia, Shinichi Kudou y también detective. Recordó algo amargo que cuando Ran le dijo a Shinichi que él, Kogorou Mouri, su padre, era detective, el chico empezó a reír. Dijo que no, que un detective era ni más ni menos que Sherlock Holmes. Se enfadó: ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a compararle con un personaje ficticio?! Pero debí de admitir que fue gracias a aquél crío que aires de autosuficiencia que tomó más ambición en su trabajo. Además, Sherlock Holmes también fue su ídolo en la infancia, pero no siguió leyendo más libros desde que consiguió su trabajo, y apenas recordaba sus casos.

No había visto a su hija desde hacía tiempo. La última fue un día después de regresar de su luna de miel. Sí, se había casado con ese crío que nunca se tomó en serio y que era, por entonces, el mejor detective del Kanto. Desde entonces, recibió una llamada, pero habían pasado muchas cosas.

El viento voló detrás suyo, arrancando de sus manos la fotografía. Dejó ir un "¡¡Whaaa!!" de sorpresa, mientras se tiraba para recoger esa fotografía. Frunció el entrecejo cuando la fotografía cayó encima de unos documentos.

Los documentos sobre la desaparición de Sonoko Suzuki, la mejor amiga de Ran.

* * *

"¿Y qué quieres que haga con esto, Vermouth?"

La apodada Vermouth era, ni más ni menos que Chris Vineyard. La mujer de ojos claros y cabello rubio, ondulado y largo. La famosa actriz de EEUU, una de los miembros con el puesto más alto de la Organización. Levantó su mirada para encontrarse con unos ojos pequeños y alargados de color verde. Delante suyo estaba Gin. Dejó ir el humo del tabaco por la boca, bufándolo sensualmente.

"Busca a Kaito KID, amenázale y que lo venga a buscar" respiró más de la toxina que tenía entre sus dedos, y bufó la sustancia "que nos entretenga un rato. Aún queda mucho tiempo hasta la operación final…, demasiado tiempo" Gin esbozó una sonrisa demoníaca "Ah… y Gin" volvió a calar su tabaco "no te olvides de prepararles una buena fiesta de despedida a los traidores…" ella dejó ir una risa ahogada, y pronto estalló a carcajadas llenas de odio y frialdad.

"Claro, mi señora" los ojos del hombre brillaban de excitación, mientras repasaba sus labios con la lengua. Abandonó la sala, dispuesto a cumplir las órdenes de su jefa.

"Mientras…" murmuró Vermouth tras irse él "…yo iré a ver qué tal le va al viejo Agasa…"

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** ¡Bueno! ¡Este capítulo es el que más me ha costado de hacer! Y el que más tiempo me ha llevado, sin duda. Antes sólo tenía esbozos no muy definidos sobre cómo iría esta historia, pero ya tengo los detalles y sé como irá todo. Me preguntó quién de vosotros será quién resuelva los diversos casos que aparecerá en esta historia. La verdad es que pensé que no me llevaría tanto tiempo como me ha llevado hasta ahora, pero me alegro. Así puedo dar de mí todo lo que tengo, ya que pienso esforzarme mucho en este fic.

**En el próximo capítulo:** ¿Qué es lo que quiere Vermouth de Agasa? ¿Perdonará Kazuha lo que ha dicho Heiji? ¿Qué le dirá Kaito a Aoko respecto al beso? ¿Cuál es el plan de Shiho para librarse de la Organización?

48-. **Yakusa** Una Organización secreta que se dedica a hacer cosas ilegales. Vamos, una mafia.

**Sr. Anónimo:** Jeje, ¡me alegro de que te guste este fic! ¿¡Le tienes manía a Heiji!? Pues entonces eres la primera persona que conozco, pero tranquilo, no te muerdo y te respeto (Kari Ishikawa pone cara de angelito, pero la cola de demonio es bastante visible).

Y sobre ¿Cuántos capítulos tendrá el fic? Pues buena pregunta, no lo sé ni yo, que aún no he acabado de escribirlo. Por el momento tengo escrito hasta el capítulo 15 (aún me queda un poco por terminarlo) y se puede decir que aún no he llegado al final (ni siquiera me acerco).

Este fic será del tipo "muchos capítulos pero habrá de todo". Aunque puede que me retrase en los capítulos, puesto que ya no estoy tan motivada con esta serie como antes UU

**Ran Kudo 1988:** Jeje, pues créeme, mi médico dice que estoy cuerda (si, ya, vamos xDD sobretodo eso). Es que yo también creo que soy una lunática escritora, pero debemos admitir que me encanta escribir fics de angustia/aventuras, es lo más divertido. Jeje.

Es que es divertido hacer sufrir a los personajes, ¿ne? Es la salsa del fic, jeje.

Jeje, pues por mi perfecto que me den ideas (no significa que las vaya a seguir al pie de la letra, mujer xD) pero es más interesante. El final de este fic ya lo tengo decidido, pero bueno, siempre es bueno añadir más especias a la salsa… (¿¡Es que me estoy volviendo cocinera!? Oo)

¡Gracias por tu r/r!

**Haku****-chan:** Tus r/r dan miedo, sis xD. Ah, y te respondo a tu pregunta: no, no quiero morir joven, quiero vivir para escribir mucho y hacer sufrir mucho a los personajes que te gustan (ej: Hiei, Heiji… bwhahahahahha) para hacértelo pasar canutas xDDD. Que sis más considerada tienes, ¿ne?

Es que debe de ser fuerte, ¿no? Te pasas días sin parar cuidando de tu amado y te dice que quiere ver a otro xDD (¡Y encima tío!). Pero la culpa es de Nataly, ella me dio la idea (pero también de mi macabra mente, por estar de acuerdo xD). Pero tranquila, todo se resolverá… (tarde o temprano… tarde… tarde… err… ahem)

Shinichi romántico… ¿y a quién no le gusta eso? Pero si nuestro Shin es un cielo xD Jejejeje, y lo de _Hakubín_ es la monda, ya lo usaré, ya xDDD

**Mish1:** Jejeje. Pues sí, es divertido hacer sufrir a los lectores cuando solo tú sabes lo que pasa… hehehe.


	11. Shiho Miyano, la segunda traición

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes de Metantei Conan son de propiedad exclusiva a su autor: Gosho Aoyama y a los productores de la animación: Shogakukan.

**Sumario: **Los de la Organización han vuelto a aparecer, trayendo consigo muchos problemas. Shinichi Kudou tiene que detenerles, aunque eso no será tan fácil como él desearía… la Organización tiene las riendas.

Rebelión de la Verdad, Mentes Detectivescas

Capítulo Once: Shiho Miyano, la segunda traición

"¡Kuroba! ¡Nakamori!"

Kaito no supo si apreciar la interrupción de rodillas o patear el culo de a quién se le hubiera ocurrido molestarle. Después de todo, en esos momentos se había decidido a explicarle la verdad a Aoko (no sobre lo de KID, claro, sólo hablando de sus sentimientos). Incluso había abierto la boca y mirado a Aoko desafiantemente (pero no violentamente, claro está), dispuesto de una vez por todas a dar un gran paso.

Aoko, en cambio, esperaba la respuesta con ansias y también se sintió algo extraña, sin saber si agradecer la interrupción o enojarse. La verdad era que sí, que quería saberlo porqué a ella no le gustaban los secretos pero a la vez… a la vez no estaba segura si deseaba saberlo. Kaito fue su amigo desde pequeños y no quería, por nada del mundo, estropear eso. Temía que si uno de los dos se enamoraba del otro acabarían apartándose, por eso jamás lo miró como a hombre, sino como a hermano.

Los dos se giraron, reconociendo esa voz pero sin dar crédito a sus oídos. Corriendo hacia ellos con una gran y misteriosa sonrisa apareció una chica. Tenía su misma edad, los ojos le brillaban mostrando su poco común color violeta. Su cabello era largo (le llegaba hasta la cintura) y de un color oscuro, parecía negro (ya que era de noche) pero era un rojo fuerte. Vestía unas ropas oscuras que remarcaban su figura. Eran, sin duda, unas ropas muy exóticas. Llevaba también una diadema de oro y, en la mano, una bola de cristal.

Akako Koizumi.

"¡¿AKAKO!? ¿Qué haces tú aquí?" preguntó Kaito, recuperando su perdida compostura. Aoko asintió, también deseosa de conocer la respuesta. Akako, pero, ignoró descaradamente la pregunta de él y dejó ir una mirada seria.

"Sí, sin duda es el destino que yo sepa qué ocurre. Tengo que hablar contigo, es urgente, Kuroba" dijo ella, sus labios moviéndose tensamente. Kaito parpadeó sin saber qué decir al principio, sin olvidarse que aún tenía pendiente la respuesta que le debía a Aoko. Pero la voz de Akako era tan seria (y tan diferente de la que usaba normalmente —y normalmente siempre flirteaba con él—) que no pudo ignorarla.

"Pero Akako… ¿ahora? ¿Te das cuenta que es tarde?" preguntó él, mirando su reloj. 23.03

"Idiota, eso no importa" la voz de ella temblaba ligeramente. Aoko tragó saliva, sabiendo que algo debía estar trastornando a Akako, ya que su comportamiento era de lo más extraño (incluso para ella) "Tiene que ver con _Pandora_"

La cara de Kaito, por lo que pudo ver Aoko a través de la oscuridad, cambió completamente. Su rostro se había convertido en el más puro _shock_. Quién quiera que fuera _Pandora_ debía de ser muy importante para que el rostro animado de su compañero fuera tan serio y frío. Sorprendiendo a su amiga, Kaito asintió.

"Aoko, vuelve al Hotel. Yo estaré ahí pronto" murmuró él, su voz volviéndose más grave y madura. Su mirada se enfrió, enviando escalofríos a la espalda de Aoko. Al principio quería negarse, decirle que le debía una respuesta y sobretodo que era demasiado tarde para los dos para estar fuera en la calle en medio de Osaka (cosa que le hizo pensar _«¿Qué hace Akako en Osaka?»_). Poco a poco, y en contra de su voluntad, asintió con la cabeza.

* * *

"¿Sabes lo que estás haciendo?" murmuró Hakuba en voz baja, evitando que nadie lo oyera aparte de él mismo y de su acompañante. Ella le había pedido que la llamara 'Sherry' hasta que salieran de ahí sanos y salvos.

Estaban andando silenciosamente por un oscuro pasillo del edificio. Él seguía ciegamente a Sherry, que andaba rápidamente, conociendo ese lugar como la palma de su mano. Ella se había quitado los botines, ya que su tacón resonaba por todo el pasillo. Eran pasadas medianoche, y sólo habían unos guardias en el lugar. Al ver a Sherry, no dijeron nada. Ella, después de todo, era muy respetada en la Organización (por el bajo mando, por lo menos).

Al llegar a una esquina pararon. Sherry movió la cabeza y murmuró que no había nadie. Empezaron a andar de nuevo. Hakuba chocó contra la espalda de Sherry cuando ella paró de golpe, pero antes de que Hakuba se disculpara ella levantó la mano, diciéndole que callara sin palabras.

El corazón le latía muy fuerte a la chica. Estuvo esperando ese momento desde que se unió a la Organización. La respiración la estaba agobiando, pero contuvo la sangre fría. Eso no impidió que el temblor de su mano provocara que hubiera un choque de metal contra metal al añadir la llave a una cerradura en una puerta de madera de roble.

Abrió la puerta.

Hakuba estaba confuso. Lo único que ella le había dicho es que esa era la noche en que escaparían, así sin más. Él estaba seguro de que ella lo tenía planeado, pero también sabía que ella estaba más nerviosa de lo que se dejaba aparentar (que no era mucho). Ella entró en la habitación y encendió un mechero. Con un movimiento rápido en la muñeca, le pidió al detective que se acercara. Hakuba hizo lo pedido. Le pasó otro mechero.

"Ilumíname, corre" susurró ella. Él asintió, dispuesto a hacer todo lo que ordenara ella.

_Swish_

Encendió el mechero y lo que vio casi hizo que lo dejara ir al suelo, con la llama encendida y todo. Estaban en la misma habitación en que despertó. Ella caminó decididamente hacia el pilar, donde estaban los dos jóvenes heridos. Cogió algo de su bolso y Hakuba se acercó, iluminándole el camino.

* * *

"¿Qué ocurre? ¿Cómo sabes lo de _Pandora_?" murmuró Kaito, su rostro serio y algo desconfiado. Akako lo miró y se sentó en un banco del parque cerca del hotel donde se habían encontrado.

"Lo sé porque lo vi en sueños" contestó ella en un susurro, tratando de no llamar la atención. "Ya sabes que a veces tengo sueños que son reales, y lo sé todo sobre _Pandora_ y tu búsqueda. Y debo advertirte sobre algo… Kaito KID" dijo ella con una mirada gélida que Kaito no conocía. Notó como la sangre se congelaba en sus venas y como sus ojos agrandados empezaban a dolerle. Ya no podía negarlo, no le podría negar a Akako su verdadera identidad. Si sabía lo de _Pandora_…

"Dime"

"Unos hombres tienen a _Pandora_. La quieren utilizar para sus fines pero también para atraerte y matarte" Kaito asintió, algo sorprendido. ¿Quién tenía a _Pandora_? "Son unos hombres muy peligrosos, lo único que pude ver en mis sueños fue el color negro" explicó ella. ¡¡La Organización!! "Kuroba…sé…sé también que a pesar de mis advertencias no me harás caso…pero…por favor…¡no vayas…!"

"Akako…eso no te lo puedo prometer…" dijo él con el tono de vos grave y seria "Lo siento pero esto…esto es personal, y no puedo dejarlo escapar. Si tienen a _Pandora_ la destrozaré, tal y como prometí. Adiós"

"¡¡Ku-!!"

Pero el mago se había ido, había desaparecido ante su vista. Sus ojos empezaron a nublarse y a arder de las lágrimas que inundaban su rostro. No. Ella no podía llorar. Ella no lloraría…no podía hacerlo. Pero…una silenciosa lágrima le recorrió la mejilla, cayendo desde su barbilla al suelo y desapareciendo entre la lluvia, igual que todo poder mágico que guardaba su sangre.

* * *

Shiho encendió el motor del coche con la respiración algo agitada pero contenida. Tragó saliva con fuerza, mientras apretaba sus manos contra el volante, evitando así que su temblor se pudiera ver. Los ojos de Hakuba, que se sentaba a su lado, lo había percibido, eso sí. El detective rubio echó una mirada furtiva al asiento trasero.

Allí estaban Sonoko y Makoto sentados. Los dos estaban conscientes, pero tan débiles que ellos les habían tenido que llevar en brazos hasta el coche. Sonoko se apoyaba en Makoto, dejando que lágrimas silenciosas pero imparables cayeran por sus rodillas. Tenían diversas tiritas y vendas rodeando su cuerpo. Shiho, cuando entraron en la habitación, les había empezado a curar con sus conocimientos médicos.

Ellos dos, los rehenes, no le tenían miedo a ella. Ella les había confesado que ella no era de la Organización, que sólo se hacía pasar y que les sacaría de allí en cuando pudiera. Ella era la que les visitaba cada madrugada, curándoles las heridas y reconfortando a Sonoko, entregándose como la amiga que le faltaba. Le dolía mucho ver a esa chica así, la amiga de Mouri con quién la había visto varias veces. Por suerte, Sonoko no la identificó con aquella niña que vivía con el profesor: Haibara Ai.

Makoto había dudado de sus intenciones más que Sonoko, pero jamás hizo además de dañarles. Al final, cedió y dejó que Sherry les cuidara.

Y allí estaban entonces. Como ella les habían prometido estarían huyendo cuanto antes. Estaban en uno de los coches de la Organización (uno de los más discretos para que no llamara la atención. Negro, eso sí). Sherry arrancó el coche nerviosamente. Hakuba la miraba disimuladamente.

"Odio conducir"

Esas dos palabras sobresaltaron tanto a Hakuba que casi pegó un bote en el asiento. Ya habían salido del edificio (al ver a Sherry, los guardias la habían dejado pasar, aunque Hakuba se tuvo que esconder por ello) y estaban en una carretera. Habían estado media hora fuera, en silencio absoluto cuando ella de repente dijo eso. Se quitó las gafas de sol y miró a Hakuba durante un segundo con una sonrisa culpable.

El corazón de Hakuba pareció desbocarse. Esa sonrisa…

…era la sonrisa más hermosa que jamás había visto.

"¿Por…por qué?" preguntó tras un pequeño tartamudeo. Los acompañantes de atrás habían quedado dormidos, por fin felices que ser libres. Makoto antes hizo ademán de decirles algo (murmurar un "muchas gracias") pero su condición era tan débil que Shiho le dijo que callara y que durmiera.

"Ya te lo dije. Un accidente de coche mató a mis padres. Desde entonces jamás he querido conducir un coche, pero me enseñaron los de la Organización" admitió sinceramente. Hakuba asintió. Por primera vez en todo el tiempo que la conocía (que era poquísimo), empezó a entender a esa mujer.

Un pájaro que soñaba con volar libre pero encerrada en una jaula minúscula y asesina. Sintió lástima y compasión, pero sabía que ella no lo deseaba, por lo que no se lo dejó ver. Sus ojos azules conectaron durante una fracción de segundo más. Hakuba empezó a hablar. Empezó a decir tonterías, cosas absurdas, solo para hablar. Shiho, que conducía a su lado, sonreía e incluso reía a veces. Eran cosas normales lo que le contaba el detective, pero desde hacía mucho tiempo que no se había sentido tan interesada en hablar sobre una cosa tan trivial.

_«Ya la he comprendido…era tan obvio…tanto que pasaba desapercibido. Ella lo que quiere…es que alguien esté a su lado, como cualquier ser humano…»_

* * *

"Heiji…¿estás mejor?"

Heiji, que estaba en su habitación tratando de conciliar el sueño abrió los ojos lentamente. Esas palabras hicieron que notara un pinchazo en el costado de la cabeza, pero era esa misma dulzura que le animó a ignorarlo. Sus ojos azules intensos conectaron con los verde-azul de Kazuha. Sonrió débilmente, tratando de dejar de lado todo ese pesar que lo martirizaba.

Kazuha estaba en la puerta, sin atreverse a entrar del todo. Pero a la que vio que Heiji la miraba entró en la habitación. Cuando había despertado, lo primero que hizo fue seguir las instrucciones de su madre. Tomarse un baño, comer bien y salir después de descansar. Pero ella estaba muy nerviosa cuando apareció delante de la puerta de él. Jamás se había sentido tan…

"Kazu…"

Ella estaba con su cabello recogido en la misma cola de caballo, con el mismo peinado de siempre. Llevaba puesta una falda por encima de las rodillas de color tejana y un top sin mangas y cuello alto blanco. También llevaba unas sandalias de verano. Ya hacía calor.

Kazuha lo miraba. Se alegró de ver que estaba mejor. Su piel pálida había empezado a recuperar su color de piel moreno. Sus ojos habían empezado a tener su brillo de siempre. Y su sonrisa estaba radiante al ver que Kazuha estaba hablándole.

"Perdóname…"

Sus voces sonaron el unísono. Los dos se miraron, confusos y parpadearon. Pronto, empezaron a reír como no habían reído en mucho tiempo, dejando que esa tensión que les había envuelto durante tan tiempo desapareciera por completo. Pronto, ella se sentó al borde de su cama con una sonrisa muy dulce.

"Ahou" dijo ella con una sonrisa. Él la miró confuso, pero la sonrisa no dejaba su rostro. _«Atractivo…sí, él es muy atractivo y yo…yo estoy loca por él»_

"¿Hm?"

"No sé como te las apañas que siempre consigues volver al hospital…cuando te hirieron en el combate de kendo, cuando te dispararon, cuando te atropellaron, …ya no quiero ni recordarlo. ¿Te gusta el sitio?" preguntó ella.

"No. Pero sí las enfermeras"

"¡¡AHOU!!"

Le dio un golpe en la cabeza (que, admitámoslo, le dolió a Heiji) y éste se quejó de la fuerza de sus puños. Pero aún así, al mirarse de nuevo, esbozaron sonrisas radiantes de alegría. Todo volvía a la normalidad…todo lo que ellos querían. Quedaron así en silencio un buen rato, mirándose tiernamente. De repente, Heiji fue incorporándose más, acercándose a Kazuha (que se inclinó por más puro instinto) y sus labios se sellaron en un tierno beso.

* * *

Shinichi Kudou estaba preocupado. No, sinceramente, _muy_ preocupado. Pero no por Hakuba, ni por Heiji, ni por la Organización apenas. Todo eso le daba igual, incluso le parecía de lo más trivial en comparación a lo que estaba viviendo entonces. No…, nada tenía importancia, sólo _eso_. Y es que allí estaba él, en el mismo hospital en que se encontraba su mejor amigo de Kansai, pero en otra sección.

_Maternidades_

Según su esposa Ran, ella había estado comiendo mucho, se le había retrasado la regla durante casi 5 semanas (¿¡Y porqué no le dijo nada antes!? Desde luego, ¡qué complicadas las mujeres!), y había estado vomitando. Y eso…¿durante cuánto tiempo? ¡Tres semanas que pasaron inadvertidas por él! ¿¡Qué clase de marido era!? Aunque ella le había dicho que no era culpa suya porque habían estado bajo mucha presión…

…y ya no se atrevía (no es que jamás se hubiera atrevido, pero en ese momento era _peor que imposible_) a contarle lo de la Organización.

De pronto se abrió la puerta y apareció Ran. Estaba muy roja y con las manos en el estómago. Lentamente, mientras sus miradas se cruzaron, asintió con la cabeza.

* * *

Jodie Saint Emillion, una mujer inglesa con los ojos claros y cubierto con gafas, y cabello rubio y corto, se paseaba por la sala de espera del hospital nerviosamente. Iba chasqueando la lengua y mirando hacia los lados. Cada vez que alguien entraba en el hospital (se podía ver la entrada desde su punto) ella se giraba expectante, pero suspirada frustrada. Maldijo varias veces en su idioma natal, sintiéndose pequeña ante una situación tan grave.

Eran cerca de las cinco de la mañana. Su 'aliada', Shiho Miyano, la había llamado hacía dos horas para indicarle de la situación. Sí. Las dos estaban aliadas contra la Organización. Eso fue algo que Shiho se pasó por algo en su explicación con Hakuba, sabiendo que igualmente lo sabría. Jodie había estado durante mucho tiempo esperando la aparición de Shiho Miyano.

_"Estamos saliendo con Suzuki y Kyogoku de su guarida. Estaremos en Tokio en unas dos horas aproximadamente. Luego iré a Osaka directamente, sé que Kudou está allí y le informaré de todo. Por favor, encárgate de los dos"_

Esas fueron las palabras de Shiho cuando descolgó el teléfono. Estaba durmiendo, y en un principio no quiso coger el maldito teléfono, pero igualmente su instinto le obligó y, una vez oídas esas palabras, se despertó de repente. Cogió su coche hacia el hospital de Tokio (sabía perfectamente a cual se dirigiría ella, al más cercano de la guarida y ella ya sabía cuál era) y esperó y esperó...

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** Bueno…este chapter me ha ocupado 6 páginas y no 7, jeje, pero hay bastante materia, por lo que supongo que me perdonaréis, ¿verdad? Bueno, ya os dije que Shiho tendría un papel _bueno_ en el fic, no en el bando malo como os pensabais al principio, si es que a mi me cae bien. Jaja. Bueno, espero que os haya gustado, aquí ha habido de todo, sobretodo momentos tiernos (y es que ya tocaba, ¿no?) Por favor, ¡R&R!

**En el próximo capítulo:** ¿Qué relación tiene Jodie con Shiho? ¿Cuándo llegarán Shiho y Hakuba al hospital? ¿Cómo reaccionará Shinichi a la notícia de Ran? ¿Y Kaito en cuánto a lo de Akako? ¿Y qué hay de su relación con Aoko? ¿Y de Heiji y Kazuha?

**Ran Kudo 1988:** Jejejej, pues como siempre, he actualizado tras tres semanas, aunque para que la gente no vaya perdiendo el hilo, estoy por actualizarlo cada 15 días o por ahí. ¡Espero que este capítulo también te guste tanto como el anterior! Pues la verdad es que diría que sí, que a Heiji lo conocen todos los del hospital, quién sabe, hasta tal vez tengan una cama para él y todo, jeje.

**Haku** Jajajajaja, ¡que weno! Que te de un coma tras oír eso, aunque pobre Kazu, creo que me he pasado un poco con ella nnUu jejeje, pero es que es la manía que tengo.

Lo de Aoko, que le ha pillado cuando la estaba besando sí que me lo curré, se me ocurrió la idea de golpe, así que ya ves, jeje. Más adelante comprenderás un poco qué es lo que le pasa a nuestra querida Aoko, si es que lo suyo también es un no parar de comerse el tarro, je.

¿Qué si vivo para torturar a tus personajes preferidos? Te refieres a los 4 Bishonen de DC y Hiei, Koenma y Yusuke de YYH… ¿verdad? Pues la respuesta es sencilla: no vivo para ello, pero ya que estamos… xD

**Sr. Anónimo:** Pues sí, eres la primera persona que no le gusta nuestro adorado Heiji (yo soy fan suya, que quieres que le haga xD). Pero bueno, si te gustan los otros personajes, no me digas que dejarás de leer mi fic por Heiji, ¿ne? (Kari Ishikawa pone carita de pena)

**Shiho-Haibara:** Jeje, me has enviado el r/r dos veces, pero da igual, eso sí, te responderé una sola vez, jajaja. ¿A quién no le gusta el romance en un fic, verdad?


	12. Un susurro al oído, el compromiso

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes de Metantei Conan son de propiedad exclusiva a su autor: Gosho Aoyama y a los productores de la animación: Shogakukan.

**Sumario: **Para nuestros detectives favoritos y el ladrón KID, las cosas no podrían ir peor. La Organización está empezando a hacer de las suyas, y esta vez está la vida de todos en juego…

Rebelión de la Verdad, Mentes Detectivescas

Capítulo Doce: Un susurro al oído, el compromiso

_Jodie Saint Emillion, una mujer joven pero muy bonita, estaba en su habitación mirando la televisión desordenadamente. Mientras tanto comía unas patatas fritas de bolsa, medio aburrida. ¡La televisión japonesa era tan aburrida! Apagó la televisión, decidiendo que era hora de corregir los exámenes finales de sus alumnos. Por el momento, sólo había corregido el de Ran Mouri, que era su estudiante favorita, que se marchaba a la universidad. _

Ding, Dong

_Parpadeó. ¡Eran casi las dos de la madrugada! ¿Quién llamaría? No muy confiada, iba a dejar que siguieran llamando, pero recordó que Shuiichi Akai, su compañero, le había dicho que estuviera alerta. Bostezó y se levantó, arreglándose la bata y mirándose en el espejo. Estaba 'decente'. Salió de su habitación y abrió la puerta de la entrada._

_"¿Eh?" No había nadie…_

_"Aquí" sonó una voz irritada. La mujer casi dio un salto cuando vio a la niña. Era la niña que siempre acompañaba a Cool Kid. Una niña muy bonita, con los ojos alargados y el cabello por encima de los hombros de color claro. Se llamaba… ¿Haibara Ai?_

Y así empezó todo, tal y como lo recordaba Jodie. Ya había pasado más de media hora, y eran las seis menos cuatro de la mañana. Se empezaba a preocupar, y por eso recordó la conversación que tuvo con la niña y no tan niña. Había aparecido un día en su casa y habían estado hablando toda la noche y parte del día. Se había preocupado por el Profesor Agasa, pero cuando ella le dijo que él confiaba en ella, todo quedó disuelto.

Lo primero que le dijo Ai fue que ella ya sabía que ella conocía su verdadera identidad. Jodie calló, sorprendida.

_"Los de la Organización me han encontrado. Voy a unirme a ellos y voy a destruirles por dentro. Sé que trabajas para el FBI en su búsqueda con ese Akai"_

¿Cómo lo supo? Eso era algo que también le preguntó, y ella le dijo que tenía sus medios. ¡Vaya! ¡Esa chica era casi tan misteriosa como la misma Vermouth! Ella aún no lo sabía del cierto, pero esa chica sabía más de lo que ella le contó.

¿Por qué le hizo caso? Pues para vengar a su familia. Además, ella no había contado ninguna mentira, sus ojos estaban llenos del más puro odio cuando hablaba de ellos y sus secretos. Le contó el accidente de coche de sus padres (que todo indicaba ser un asesinato…¿tal vez también querrían traicionar la Organización?) y el asesinato descarado de su hermana. En definitiva, las dos se aliaron y mantuvieron contacto todo el rato, aunque ella aún no podía atacarles ya que no tenía suficientes medios.

* * *

Cuando Kaito entró en la habitación eran pasadas las cinco de la madrugada. Después de las palabras de Akako, en un principio quería dirigirse directamente al hotel y calmarse y pensar en ello fríamente. Pero no. No podía hacerlo, ya que allí estaría Aoko que, aunque seguramente no le diría nada, estaría esperando la respuesta a su pregunta. ¿Y qué le diría? Que sí, que estaba enamorado de ella…eso sería lo normal, pero aunque fuera verdad…

…él no se sentía digno se amarla. Después de todo, él era el ladrón que ella odiaba con todo su ser. ¿¡Cómo podía ella amarlo!? Además, eran amigos de la infancia, él sabía seguramente que ella sentiría horror si se perdiera eso. Después de todo…como amigos estaban muy bien.

Incluso sabía que ella estaba enamorada de Hakuba…pero él no les dijo nada. Ni les alejó ni les ayudó. Él sólo quería lo mejor para ella y por eso se había contentado con besarla por la noche cuando ella no se daba cuenta, por amarla con locura cuando ella no podía corresponderle... todo este sufrimiento por ella, y por un error…

¿Se perdería todo? Esperaba que no. No lo podría soportar, y él lo sabía.

Por eso salió. Por un banda estaba KID y lo de _Pandora_, pero por otro lado estaba Aoko y su corazón.

Aoko estaba tumbada en la cama, con las mantas cubriéndole el cuerpo y algunas mechas de su cabello tapándole el rostro. Hizo ademán de acercarse a ella, de acariciarla…pero se contuvo. Ya no sabía si era digno o no… además… él era KID…¡¡¡la persona quién ella más odiaba en toda su vida!!!

"Hmm…¿Kaito…?" ese gemido lo sobresaltó. Estaba cambiándose y se estaba poniendo la camisa del pijama cuando esas palabras lo alertaron. Caminó hacia ella, con la camisa desabrochada y con una sonrisa. Triste, pero una sonrisa al fin y al cabo. "¿Qué hora es…?" preguntó. Se incorporó lentamente, y bostezó.

"Las cinco y veinte…" dijo con una voz arrepentida. "No quería despertarte…gomenasai…"

"Iie, daijioubu…" susurró ella. Hubo un silencio bastante largo después de eso. "…¿Kaito…?"

"¿Hai?"

"…¿Doushite…?" dijo ella levantando sus rodillas hacia su cuerpo y abrazándose, como quién está sufriendo. El corazón de Kaito dio un vuelvo cuando sus ojos se nublaron de lágrimas que lentamente empezaron a caer por sus mejillas "¿Por qué no me dijiste que tú eras…? ¿Que tu eras…?" Kaito dio un pequeño brinco, mientras se apartaba lentamente. Sus ojos se habían abierto desorbitadamente y su piel había palidecido de golpe.

_«No…no…esto no…¡¡tiene que ser un sueño!!»_

"…¿Qué tu eras Kaitou KID?"

* * *

"Así que…por eso no…"

"No…"

Le dolía toda el alma cuando tuvo que decir ese 'no', a Heiji. Pero tuvo que hacerse fuerte. Kazuha, delante de él, lo miraba con ojos llorosos, pero no dejaba escapar ninguna de esas lágrimas, sabiendo que sólo empeoraría la situación. No dijeron nada los dos.

Tras ese tierno beso, Kazuha estaba a punto de decirle algo a Heiji, pero éste se adelantó. Le pudo los dedos índice y anular en los labios, sellando sus palabras con una sonrisa triste. Kazuha lo miró interrogativamente… _«¿__Qué…?»_

Él quedó en silencio, como si lo que acababa de hacer fuera algo insoportable…y de verdad que lo era. Kazuha no dijo nada más, dolida por haber sido interrumpida cuando iba a decirle que le quería…que lo necesitaba…Pero ella conocía a Heiji, algo muy importante debía estar ocurriendo para que le pidiera el silencio, que no desaparecía de la habitación. Heiji tomó aire, como dispuesto a decir algo importante.

_"Ahora…ahora no, Kazu. No me lo digas hoy…dímelo cuando haya solucionado mi caso…"_

Heiji acarició la mejilla de Kazuha, secando una lágrima que había escapado sin que ella fuera consciente. Levantó la mirada y se encontró con sus ojos dulces, llenos de tristeza pero llenos de ternura. Kazuha asintió, comprendiéndolo.

Quiso enfadarse. Eso estaba clarísimo, quiso enfadarse mucho con él… pero no podía. Una parte de ella gritaba: ¿¡Cómo puede poner mis sentimientos _después_ de un caso!?, pero la parte más razonable, la que lo conocía mejor, la más madura…le decía otra cosa completamente distinta: _Ese ahou… lo estoy viendo ahora mismo, lo está pasando mal…algo muy grave debe estar ocurriendo para que me diga esto…_

"¿Me lo explicas?" preguntó, intentando esconder la tristeza de su voz, pero sin pasar desapercibida por el chico.

"Me gustaría. No quiero que hayan secretos entre nosotros, Kazu, pero…no quiero involucrarte… Este es un caso muy peligroso y si te pasara algo yo…yo no sé que haría"

* * *

Shinichi estiró los músculos en la cama. No estaba cómodo. Esa no era su cama blanda y cómoda de su habitación, sino la cama dura del Hotel. Gruñó suavemente mientras intentaba desperezarse, pero sin levantarse de la cama y sin molestar la figura durmiente de su ángel. De su Ran. Ella estaba dormida a su lado, con un rostro de paz que calmaban a Shinichi. Apartó las mechas que tapabas su rostro con una sonrisa muy dulce.

"Ran…"murmuró. Ella seguía durmiendo. Acarició el rostro de ella con las manos temblorosas, con miedo a despertarla de su plácido sueño. Pero no se despertó. Shinichi seguía acariciando su rostro, mirándola con un amor que pocos saben demostrar. Levantó la manta que los cubrían de su desnudez (sí…esa noche también fue una noche especial) y reposó su cabeza en su estómago. Sabía que eran imaginaciones suyas, pero era como si pudiera empezar a oír el eco de su hijo o de su hija en su estómago.

Ran empezaba a moverse y Shinichi se incorporó, sabiendo que se estaba despertando. Cuando ella abrió los ojos, se encontró con Shinichi a su lado, rodeándola con sus brazos, su piel desnuda. Las miradas de los dos se cruzaron y se intercambiaron una sonrisa. Unieron sus labios en un delicado beso, lleno de sentimientos.

"Oyahou (49), koishii (50)" murmuró Ran con dulzura. Él sonrió y le deseó una buena mañana.

* * *

No hubieron complicaciones en el viaje. Hakuba, después de encontrarse sin temas de los que hablar, se dio cuenta de lo cansado que se sentía en realidad. Por eso mismo, notándolo, Shiho le dijo que descansara, que podía dormir. Él se lo agradeció de todo corazón, diciendo que si había cualquier cosa que necesitara que lo avisara. Lo dijo con tanta motivación que fundió la barrera de frialdad de Shiho.

Hakuba estaba durmiendo tranquilamente, y Sonoko y Makoto no eran ninguna excepción. Tuvo que tomar algún rodeo en las carreteras porqué sabía donde la Organización tenía sus espías, y eso no era nada reconfortante, ya que estaba perdiendo un tiempo muy valioso.

Habían estado viajando tres horas desde que salieron, y en condiciones normales hubieran tardado sólo una hora y media. Redujo la velocidad cuando entraron en la zona del hospital. Dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Por fin habían llegado, la primera parte de su plan estaba a punto de terminar con éxito. Aparcó y despertó a Hakuba, aún sintiéndose algo culpable por tener que hacerlo.

"Vamos, hemos llegado al hospital, tenemos que llevarles ahí" murmuró ella señalando a los dos heridos. El chico despertó con pesadez, pero pronto se desperezó y se puso manos a la obra. "¿Puedes encargarte tú? No creo que sea buena idea que salga del coche, no se si alguien me reconocerá"

Hakuba asintió. Salió del coche y entró en el hospital. Corrió hacia recepción y les dijo que habían encontrado a dos adolescentes en medio de la calla, probablemente atropellados sin ser socorridos. Shiho se escondió cuando aparecieron los médicos, llevándose casi enseguida a los dos antiguos rehenes de la Organización.

"¿Saguru Hakuba…?" preguntó una voz detrás de Hakuba. El chico dio un brinco y se giró. Estaba en recepción, sabiendo que tendría que declarar por los Suzuki y Kyogoku, y no esperaba que nadie le reconociera. "Soy Jodie Saint Emillion" dijo la desconocida. Era una mujer británica, con el cabello corto y rubio, y los ojos azul claro cubierto por unas gafas.

En un principio se asustó, temiendo ver en ella el reflejo de Chris Vineyard, pero la mirada de la mujer era muy distinta. Además, le sonaba que Shiho le había mencionado algo sobre ella.

"Conozco a Shiho Miyano y su plan. Tranquilo, soy del FBI" su voz era apenas un susurro y el chico tuvo que acercarse a la mujer para oírla "Tenéis que ir inmediatamente a Osaka y encontraros con Kudou. Yo me encargaré de ellos dos"

* * *

"¡¡AOKO!! ¡¡AL SUELO!!" ese grito de Kaito tan repentino sobresaltó a Aoko. Él se lanzó contra ella, enviándoles a los dos al suelo de la habitación. Ella ahogó un grito cuando se golpeó la espalda pero… algo la silenció. Sus mejillas empezaron a enrojecer y todo el oxígeno del mundo parecía haber desaparecido de golpe… dejándose sólo la esencia de menta de Kaito.

_¡¡BANG!!_

Aoko gritó de terror. Notó que los brazos de Kaito la rodeaban con fuerza, cubriéndole de cualquier bala. Porque eso, sin duda, era el ruido de una bala. Ella se aferró inconscientemente a Kaito, que de repente dio un respingo.

Más balas salieron disparadas por la habitación, alertando a todos los del hotel. Aoko pudo oír gritos desde fuera, pero lo único que le importaba era el palpitar desbocado de su corazón y… los respingos de Kaito. Algo húmedo resbaló por el pecho de ella… y cuando se incorporó para mirarlo, se sobresaltó.

Era sangre…

…pero no era su sangre.

_«Kaito…»_

Shinichi dejó ir un suspiro, sintiéndose contento. Le daba igual que Shiho hubiera vuelto con la Organización, le daba igual que Heiji estuviera en el hospital y le daba igual no saber nada de Hakuba. Bueno, no exactamente "igual" ni "indiferencia", pero estaba tan feliz por sí mismo y Ran que… no lo sabía, pero se sentía mejor de lo que se había sentido en toda su vida.

Estaba feliz.

Ran estaba sentada en una de las butacas. Se había duchado y recogido el pelo, y estaba sentada con los pies en la silla, y apoyando sus codos en sus hombros. Miraba la televisión, pero sin prestar atención. Ella sonreía. Estaba en su mundo. Shinichi estaba tumbado en la cama, intentando leer su libro de Sherlock Holmes pero… pero no le era posible.

_Ring__, Ring_

Ran miró a Shinichi, y éste se levantó. Le estaban llamando al móvil. ¿Quién sería? ¿Kaito? Miró la pantalla del teléfono y leyó lo que ponía: «Número Privado». ¿Número Privado? Descolgó el teléfono.

"¿Moshi Moshi, Kudou Shinichi desu"

«Tantei Kudou» Shinichi parpadeó, notando un nudo en su garganta. ¿Quién era? Esa una voz fría y cruel… y había algo familiar en esa voz. No era la voz en sí, sino el tono de voz. Era una voz… era un escalofrío… era…¿era…? «Mi nombre es Baccardi» un licor. Un licor…la Organización…

Ran miraba a Shinichi. El rostro de él iba palideciendo por segundos, y apretaba el teléfono con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos estaban blancos. _«¿__Qué…?»_, sus ojos azules estaban desorbitadamente abiertos mientras su respiración se iba agitando. Shinichi, de golpe, se derrumbó en la cama, sentándose con un pequeño estrépito. _«¿__Qué ocurre…?»_

"¿Q-que queréis…?" preguntó Shinichi, tratando de mantener su voz calmada y fría. Pero sus nervios y su terror lo dominaban. _«¿__Cómo han averiguado donde estoy? ¿Cómo es posible que…? ¡¿Me han encontrado?!»_ "¿Qué queréis?" volvió a preguntar, pero su voz más impecable que antes. Ran lo miraba confusa, sintiendo algo de pánico en su interior al igual…

«Vigila a tu orquídea, sin agua ni sol morirá»

"¿¡QUÉ-!?"

_Tut__, tut, tut…_

* * *

"Buen trabajo" susurró la voz femenina. Agasa, el doctor, tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Miraba el objeto que tenía entre sus manos (un teléfono) con disgusto y asco, como si quisiera tirarlo, lanzarlo lejos de su vista. "Oh vamos, hakase, no llore; si llora por esto, ¿qué pasará si yo asesinara a los niños?"

"¡No! ¡No toque a los niños! ¡No les haga daño! ¡Yo…yo haré lo que me pidan, pero no dañen a los niños!" exclamó el doctor. Su voz estaba ronca, y sus mejillas empapadas en lágrimas. La mujer, ni más ni menos que Chris Vineyard, Vermouth, sonrió con placer. "Por favor…" _«Ai…Shiho, por favor… estoy haciendo lo que me pediste, estoy haciendo lo que la Organización me está pidiendo pero… no se si voy a ser capaz de hacerle más daño a Shinichi… por favor, haz lo que tengas que hacer… ¡por favor!»._

Vermouth rió con ganas. Sus risas frías y agudas resonaban por la casa del doctor, chocando entre sí en las paredes y enviando escalofríos en la espalda del doctor. Era una risa despiadada.

"¿Sabe? A mi me gusta mucho el Baccardi, por eso le he dicho que use ese nombre" comentó ella con sus ojos asesinos "pero… debo decirle que ese invento es muy útil" repuso. Cogió de las manos temblorosas del anciano una pajarita roja. La pajarita de Conan Edogawa. La pajarita de Shinichi Kudou. Su más digno rival. "Si usted es capaz de crear esos chismes… bien seguro que usted es capaz de crear lo que le pedí, ¿cierto?"

En contra de su voluntar, Agasa asintió, dejando que más lágrimas escaparan y empañaran sus gafas redondas.

"Oh vamos, ¿no le he dicho que no llore?" dijo ella como si tal cosa. El doctor de ojos oscuros y cabello blanco que escaseaba, miró a la mujer con un odio contenido "No me gusta su mirada, Hakase" espetó ella. El doctor miró hacia otro lado "Así me gusta… ahora venga, usted tiene que trabajar, ¿recuerda?"

* * *

**Notas de Autora:** Sisi, supongo que debéis tener ganas de matarme, ¿verdad? Bueno… jeje, este chapter lo he escrito en dos días (me ha dado el venazo, qué queréis que os diga) ahora a ver si escribo el próximo capítulo con tantas ganas. Espero que os guste este chapter, yo he disfrutado mucho escribiéndolo.

**En el próximo capítulo:** ¿Qué le ha ocurrido a Kaito? ¿Qué ha sido esa misteriosa llamada de teléfono que ha recibido Shinichi? ¿Podrá Hakase contarle la verdad? ¿Cómo reaccionará Kazuha ante el 'no' de Heiji? Un peligroso camino se abre ante los ojos de Shiho y de Hakuba…

**Haku****-chan:** Whoa… cuando veo tus cacho r/r me da algo, sis, me encantan xDDD ¡eres la pera en la ensaladera! (oye, que eso rima xD) A ver, no es que Kaito no tenga claras sus prioridades, lo que pasa es que el pobre… xDD le dicen algo sobre _Pandora_ y se le va la cabeza, qué quieres hacerle. Así son muchos hombres, solo que sustitúyele el _Pandora_ por… chanchanchan… (aquí que cada una inserte lo suyo xDD) Ojo, que esto no es feminismo, es solo una broma

Uy sí, voy con mucho cuidado de no 'dañar' a tu querida Shiho xD ¡POR FIN! He conseguido que te vaya cayendo mejor, esa mujer, porque ya era hora y ese era un objetivo que me había marcado, ¡fíjate! Espero que te vaya gustando aún más (cara que te daba yuyu xDDD). Hakubín… pues sí, Hakubin _es_ algo pijo incluso para mí, u sus gustos raros no quedan desapercibidos, así que tranquila, se entiende xDD

Hija, si tanto quieres tener un Heiji, te o construyes con madera xDD ya se que no existen hombres tan perfectos como él (aparte de _mi_ koi, claro está, ¡ohohoho! (¿Y esto a qué venía…?). Pues si no tiene una plaza permanente… tranquila, haré que la tenga (sonrisa misteriosa y orejas de zorro)

¡VENGA YA! ¿¡Cómo que no te esperabas lo de Ran!? Era una de las primeras cosas que pensaba tener claras, y mira, me sorprende que te extrañe, después de todo: ¡SON UN MATRIMONIO! xDD es normal que se tengan hijos, ¿o no? Además, eso le añade un poco más de salsa a todo esto xD Y los nombres… sorry, ya están pensados xDD

¿Qué no te guste Koenma de YYH? Pues mejor, se nota que tienes buen gusto UU

**Ran Kudo 1988:** Jajajajaj, ¿es que la gente se sorprende tanto con lo del embarazo de Ran? Pues de verdad, me pensaba que sería una cosa obvia, de esas que en los r/r te dicen "Pues ya era hora de que lo escribieras, porque estaba claro" xDDD. Me alegro de que no. xDD Pues mira, me he despitado un poco y no han sido 15 días, pero bueno, ya iré intentando actualizar algo periódicamente, como los días 1 y 15, pero ya avisaré.

**Sr. Anónimo:** ¡Buenas! Jajaja, a ver, por lo menos has dicho su nombre, el próximo paso de decir "Heiji Hattori" todo junto xDD ¡espero de verdad que estés disfrutando esta lectura y el capítulo de hoy incluido!

**Shiho Haibara:** jaja, pues no es verdad, esta vez has enviado un r/r y NO ha sido duplicado, cosas que pasan xD. Bueno, Ran sí que está algo _harta_ de que Shinichi le esconda cosas, pero tú tranquila, que dentro de poco (entre comillas) esto se irá resolviendo hasta un punto claro, no problem. Eh! Pues si tanto te gusta Yuu Yuu Hakusho, pásate y léete mi otro fic, "Yuu Yuu Hakusho: La definitiva" (es un nombre horrible, pero es que no había nada que se me ocurriera ;;;).

**Kazuha Hattori:** ¡¡ONEECHAAAAAN!! ¡Qué alegría! ¿Culebrones? ¿Eso que es? (sonrisa inocente pero los cuernos de demonios son visibles). Es que en teoría es eso, que todo se complique (pero no hasta que uno diga "pues ala, me he hartado, no leo más") pero que se descubra todo el final y todos se queden con el OO ese es mi objetivo xD.

OO ¿¡Y DICES QUE LO _MÍO_ SON LOS CULEBRONES!? xDDDD Que si el/la hijo/a de Ran es de Heiji que es hijo de Eri/Heizo… no, si encima les haces primos, ¡so perversa! xDD Pero es buena idea… pensaré en ello (sonrisa misteriosa y orejas de zorro).

Bueno, lo de Heiji es medianamente relativo, ¿no crees? Pero tu tranquila, las cosas irán a su ritmo… ¡ohohohohho! Y en respecto a si el beso fue con lengua… ¿por qué no? n.

**Traducciones del japonés:**

49-. **Oyahou**** (gozaimasu):** _Buenos días_

50-. **Koishii** Usando entre las parejas, equivalente a un _amor mío_.


	13. Explosión en la carretera

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes de Metantei Conan son de propiedad exclusiva a su autor: Gosho Aoyama y a los productores de la animación: Shogakukan.

**Sumario: **La Organización de Hombres de Negro tiene los ojos puestos en Shinichi, en Heiji, Hakuba y KID. Las cosas no podrían ir peor para nuestros protagonistas… ¿podrán librarse de esa peligrosa amenaza? ¡La vida de las chicas está en peligro!

Rebelión de la Verdad, Mentes Detectivescas

Capítulo Trece: Explosión en la carretera

Kaito se levantó de golpe, con la mano en el hombro. Aoko lo miraba pálida, aterrorizada, con los ojos muy abiertos y el cuerpo paralizado. Los disparos habían cesado. Kaito quitó la mano de la herida: le había rozado una bala, pero esta vez había sido más afortunado que en Barcelona. Sólo le había producido un corte superficial y limpio.

Miró a Aoko que tenía los ojos desorbitadamente abiertos, cubiertos que lágrimas. Se acercó a ella y la ayudó a incorporarse, sin intercambiar palabra alguna. La ayudó a sentarse en la cama. Aoko iba recuperando el color en la cara, cosa que tranquilizó a Kaito.

"K-Kaito…¿qué era eso?" preguntó con una voz débil. Kaito la abrazó, dejando que ella se sintiera a salvo en sus brazos. Y así se sintió ella, que pronto empezó a llorar, olvidando por completo que estaba abrazando a su enemigo, sino pensando que tenía en brazos a su mejor amigo de toda la vida. Dejó ir todo su terror, sintiendo como si nunca hubiera estado tan cerca de la muerte. Era una experiencia horrible, y Kaito lo sabía.

Después de un rato, Aoko se tranquilizó. Empezaron los golpes en la puerta de los miembros del hotel. Eran golpes rápidos y fuertes, muy insistentes. Claro que el ladrón no podía culparles. _«¡__Cualquiera no se asusta al oír balazos al lado…!»_

"Aoko…tienes que hacer algo por mi" dijo con una voz suave. Aoko, que aún sollozaba un poco lo miró con sus ojos azules y llorosos. Asintió. "Tienes que salir a fuera e inventarte una excusa, ¿de acuerdo? Yo iré a investigar qué ha pasado".

"D-demo…Kaito…" empezó ella, sintiendo como si la abandonaran. Tenía miedo…por él. Y si…¿Y si…le herían? No quería pensar en la posibilidad de perderlo. La idea de que fuera Kaito KID le daba igual. KID era Kaito, y Kaito su mejor amigo. ¡Al carajo su rivalidad con él!

"Estaré bien, te prometo que no me arriesgaré. Además, creo que ya se han ido…sólo voy a ver si han dejado alguna pista para mostrársela a Kudou, ¿vale?" la chica asintió, levantándose con piernas temblorosas y acercándose a la puerta. La abrió para encontrarse con todos los del hotel mirándola con una mezcla de enfado y consternación. Aoko, sintiéndose débil, rompió a llorar ante las miradas de ellos.

Kaito oyó como empezaba a llorar, pero también oyó las voces reconfortantes de algunas mujeres y supo que podrían reconfortar a Aoko. Ella siempre se dejaba querer, y eso era algo que le enamoraba de ella. Aunque, pensándolo bien… _«Toda ella me enamora»_

Algo captó su atención. En la pared habían marcas de las balas (que estaban incrustadas y, por el tamaño y las investigaciones de Kaito, era una Tokarev). Pero en el suelo había algo diferente. Era una flecha…

Una flecha corta (no más de 25 cm.) y con una punta muy pequeña, pero que hacía de peso contra la madera fina (no llegaría a los 3mm. de diámetro). En medio de la punta y la cola había una nota doblada y atada en un lazo…en un lazo negro.

* * *

Shiho encendió el motor y sacó el coche del apartamento. Hakuba estaba a su lado, sintiendo que le era imposible volver a dormirse. El joven detective frunció el entrecejo: le era imposible ponerse cómodo, así que optó por quedarse quieto y no distraer a Shiho, la conductora.

Esa vez el silencio era un factor clave. Hakuba, pero, ya le había explicado su encuentro con Jodie Saint Emillion, y al ver que ella no se preocupaba, él tampoco le dio mucha importancia, simplemente estaba aliviado de su tranquilidad. Eso le bastaba.

"¿Dónde vamos?" quiso saber Hakuba "Saint Emillion dijo que fuéramos a buscar a Kudou, pero no se donde está" dijo encogiéndose de hombros "desde que me capturaron no sé nada".

"Ellos están en Osaka, en el hospital" dijo ella girando el volante hacia la izquierda. Hakuba frunció el entrecejo.

"El…¿El hospital? ¿Ha ocurrido algo?" preguntó con preocupación clara en la voz. Shiho tardó en responder, y el detective hubiera jurado ver un remordimiento en la mirada de ella, centrada en la carretera "Por favor, Miyano…debo saberlo" dijo.

"Hattori ha sido ingresado"

"¿¡NANI!? ¿¡Cuándo!? ¿¡Qué ha pasado!? ¿¡Por qué!?"

"La Organización quiere atacar a todos los que rodean a Kudou, que son su punto débil" explicó ella, tomando otra curva "Han atacado a sus amigos de Tokio, ya sabes, Suzuki y Kyogoku, y luego decidieron tomarla con Hattori, que conocía la existencia de la organización y también era un buen amigo de Kudou. Así mataban a dos pájaros de un tiro" su voz había empezado a bajar de volumen, convirtiendo sus palabras en susurros "Lo tomaron en medio de la carretera y lo atacaron. Le dieron una paliza y le inyectaron un veneno en la sangre…"

Hakuba había palidecido. No conocía mucho a Hattori, era tan solo un amigo y un compañero…además de su rival para Kazuha pero…

"¿Qué clase de veneno?"

"Uno que hice yo" dijo con la voz temblorosa "Cuando lleguemos a Osaka, en el hospital, me haré cargo de buscar el remedio para ese veneno, la fórmula no era tan complicada, podría volver a formarla en unas horas. Es un tipo de veneno que penetra en la sangre y el sistema nervioso. Las primeras horas que penetra en el cuerpo actúa como una enfermedad, pero luego el paciente mejora. Los efectos de verdad no surgen hasta dentro de dos meses, y al final acaba muriendo. Ese es el veneno"

Hubo un silencio mientras Hakuba trataba de encontrar su voz.

"Pero…¿pero podrás encontrar la solución, verdad?" preguntó. Shiho asintió, con tal seguridad que no le quedaron dudas al detective. "¿Por…Por qué lo hiciste?" preguntó con la voz grave y seria.

"No supe que era para él hasta que lo entregué, si eso es a lo que refieres. Y lo hice porque no me atrevía a llevar la contraria a la Organización. Hice todo lo que me pedían, para que mi plan de traición fuera impecable"

"Entiendo…"

* * *

"¡¡Mou (51)!! ¡Shinichi! ¡Dame dayou (52)!" exclamó Ran por enésima vez en un día. Shinichi la miró con una mueca, como quién reprime a un niño. Ella suspiró, también por enésima vez, sintiéndose algo culpable. "¿Por qué no me dejas ir a ver a Kazuha-chan?" dijo con su propia mueca.

"Ran, ¡espérate un momento y yo te acompaño! ¡No quiero que vayas sola!" respondió Shinichi nervioso. No solo porque cuando Ran se enfadaba era un peligro, sino también…también… «Vigila a tu orquídea, sin agua ni sol morirá». Esas palabras le habían marcado profundamente. Había estado la mitad de la noche despierto, tratando de encontrarle todos los sentidos posibles en esa corta frase.

_«En definitiva. Me están observando. Me cambié el número de móvil hace poco…y además, la tienen jugada conmigo. Shiho sabe también sobre Ran. Y Ran significa 'orquídea'. ¿Eso qué significa? ¡Idiota! ¿No está claro? ¡La tienen muy jugada conmigo! Seguro que intentan atacarla a ella para herirme… pero no se lo permitiré. Yo, Shinichi Kudou, protegeré a Ran Kudou de todo lo que sea una amenaza.»_

"¡¡SHI-N-I-CHI!!"

"¿¡Eh!?"

"¡Mou! ¡Deja de despistarte, ¿quieres?! ¡Date prisa con lo que tengas que hacer, quiero ver a Kazuha-chan, y quiero verla **ya**!" ese rostro de Ran envió escalofríos en la espalda del detective. _«Desde ayer que Shinichi está muy raro…»_ no pudo evitar estar algo preocupada. Bajo _ningún_ concepto dejaría que Shinichi se enredara en uno de esos 'multi-casos' en los que tardaba casi dos años en volver. _«Ni hablar»_

"¡Hai! ¿Puedes esperar 15 minutos?" rogó el detective. Su mujer asintió, resignada, pero algo molesta. "¡Arigato, Ran!" dijo echándola la mejor de sus sonrisa. Ran casi se derritió, sonriendo como una tonta… ese Shinichi…siempre conseguía que lo perdonara.

"¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué tardas tanto y es tan importante?" preguntó curiosa. Se levantó del sillón en el que estaba sentada y fue hacia el escritorio, donde estaba Shinichi escribiendo una carta. El chico inmediatamente cogió lo que tenía en sus manos y lo puso en su espalda. Ella parpadeó. Era una hoja de papel y estaba escribiendo "¿Qué pasa?" preguntó con los ojos entrecerrados y las cejas fruncidas.

Shinichi rió nerviosamente.

"Iie, iie, no es nada" comentó con una sonrisa, obviamente falsa. "Es una carta…para Hakase"

En cambio Shinichi estaba alterado. Era verdad que era una carta para Hakase, pero no era una de esas cartas bonitas en las que uno contaba sus peripecias y todo lo bueno que ocurría con muchos detalles. No. esa era una carta en la que explicaba lo que le había pasado ayer y en Barcelona (se dio cuenta de que no le había contado nada a Hakase…ni siquiera debía de saber lo de Shiho…).

"Shinichi, esa es una carta…¿se puede saber qué le explicas de 'Conan'?" preguntó con el mismo rostro de enfado y curiosidad.

La sangre de las venas del detective se convirtió en hielo.

* * *

Era una mañana oscura. Las nubes cubrían el cielo espesamente, mostrando su negro. No era un día normal de Junio. Era el día 9 de Junio. Y de verdad que no era un día normal. La tarde del día anterior se produjo la 'declaración pospuesta' de la pareja de Kansai. Por la noche la llamada amenazadora para Shinichi Kudou, y por la madrugada el ataque a Kaito y a Aoko, además de la aparición de Hakuba en un hospital de Tokio y su encuentro con Jodie.

Para Agasa-hakase tampoco era un día normal.

Era primera hora de la mañana, y él ya estaba en su subterráneo. Claro que así había estado desde que la Organización apareció en su casa con los Shonen Tantei en su casa y con una pistola apuntando a la sien de cada uno. Les habían dejado amordazados y atados de manos y pies, mientras le contaban el plan a Hakase.

Hakase aceptó… por Ai, por Shiho.

Aunque ella era una muchacha muy fría y distante, no era en absoluto una mala persona. Al contrario, consideraba que era una chica muy buena, sólo que se apartaba por malos recuerdos. Él confiaba en Shiho…y por eso, a pesar de querer negarse, aceptó _absolutamente todo_ lo que le dijo la Organización.

El hombre había perdido más cabello y había perdido bastante peso debido al estrés y la presión, además de la depresión que se le estaba echan encima. Sí… era cierto que había echo todo lo que Shiho le había pedido pero… ¡eso significaba herir a Shinichi! Y eso era algo que él no quería… para él, Shinichi era como el hijo que nunca tuvo, por eso lo quería tanto. Por eso no quería hacerle daño…

_«Shiho…por favor, date prisa… no sé si voy a soportar esto mucho más»_ dijo echándole una sustancia química a una probeta.

El día anterior hizo lo que jamás debió hacer. Había puesto la vida de Ran en peligro… y se odiaba. Se odiaba a sí mismo.

"Shiho…¡vuelve…!" exclamó suavemente dejando ir unas lágrimas que nublaban sus gafas.

* * *

Kazuha estaba en su habitación. Ese día también fue al hospital para ver a Heiji (antes de entrar temió que la relación de ellos se enfriara, pero no pasó nada fuera de lo común) y se encontró con Ran. Sintió ganas insaciables de contarle a la chica lo que ocurrió ese día…cuando estaba a punto de declararse, y además, Shinichi quería hablar con Heiji en privado, según lo que parecía.

Así que las dos fueron a casa de Kazuha. Por algún motivo (muy extraño), Shinichi no quería dejar ir a Ran sin que él estuviera con ellas, pero entre las dos pudieron con él. Lo que no pudieron evitar fue que llamara a un taxi que les llevara justo delante de la casa. Ran también parecía más que ansiosa al contarle algo…

"Na, na, ¿qué querías decirme?" preguntó Kazuha sentándose en la cama al lado de su amiga, que la miraba con las mejillas encendidas. Ran la miró, muy roja, y se pudo una mano en el estómago. Kazuha pilló la indirecta a la primera "¡¿NANI?! ¡¡Omedetou (53), Ran-chan!!" exclamó con júbilo.

"A-Arigatou, ¡Kazuha-chan!" respondió Ran con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y con las mejillas encendidas.

"Pero aún así, no se te ve del todo contenta, Ran-chan" comentó Kazuma mirando a su amiga, algo sorprendida. Ran miró al suelo mientras dejaba descansar su mano en la pierna.

"Verás, Kazuha-chan…, Shinichi se ha comportado de una manera muy extraña, ¿sabes?"

"Hai…ahora que lo dices, parecía muy dispuesto a no dejarte ir antes, ¿qué crees que ocurre?" Ran negó con la cabeza, triste "Bueno, es detective… en el peor de los casos puede estar involucrado en algún lío, y con lo de Heiji y Hakuba y todo esto,…" Ran asintió, sabiendo que, aunque esas palabras fueran duras, tal vez no fueran tan locas.

"Espero que no…no quiero perderle, especialmente ahora que quiero estar con él… _siempre_"

* * *

_Kaito Kuroba, Kaitou 1412, KID_

_Tenemos a_ Pandora. _Si la quieres, ven a la torre de Tokio el día 11 de Junio_ (es decir, en 2 días) _nueve minutos tras medianoche_. _Ven solo._

_Black Org._

Kaito leyó esa carta una y otra vez, sintiendo como su pecho parecía explotar de la presión de su corazón contra su pecho. Malo. Esa era una _muy_ mala cosa, y no sabía cómo apañárselas. Suspiró.

_«Tendré que hablarlo con Kudou. Él sabrá qué hacer, y si no… si no, iré. No me queda más remedio, juré un día vengar a mi padre por destrozar a_ Pandora _y lo haré, cueste lo que cueste. Mañana se lo diré a Kudou a primera hora…además, esto es 4 días antes que el día 15, cuando pidieron que nos encontráramos, también en la torre. Seguro que es una trampa pero…pero…»_

"¿Kaito…?" preguntó la voz tímida de Aoko. Kaito se giró para ver a su mejor amiga, mirándole con los ojos llorosos. No dijo nada, pero su mirada se enterneció, calmando los nervios de ella. "Ne, Kaito, quiero…quiero que me lo expliques todo"

Los ojos de Kaito se agrandaron ante esas palabras.

"H-hai…"

* * *

Cinco horas. Habían pasado casi cinco horas en ese maldito coche negro, y eso estaba empezando a impacientar a Hakuba, aún manteniéndose callado. Shiho, a su lado, tampoco hablaba, simplemente mantenía sus ojos fijos en la carretera. Empezaba a verse el alba.

"Pronto llegaremos…estamos a unos 30 km. de Osaka" comentó la chica después de horas sin hablar. Hakuba la miró y asintió, sonriendo aliviado. "Pero tardaremos más tiempo, seguramente estaremos entre dos o tres horas más conduciendo"

"Hai, da lo mismo. Mientras estemos a salvo y podemos hablar con Kudou, todo va bien" comentó el detective con optimismo. Shiho sonrió ligeramente, aunque en sus ojos había esa misma mirada de tristeza de siempre.

_«Ojalá…ojalá pudiera verla cuando no está triste…me haría sentir mejor…»_

"Tengo una pregunta" Shiho asintió, esperando sus palabras "En el aeropuerto, cuando salíamos de Barcelona, hubo un asesinato, y Kudou reconoció a la víctima como a uno de los de la Organización. Se llamaba…¿Cómo era…? Eh…"

"Vodka" respondió ella silenciosamente. Hakuba asintió, recordando el nombre "Lo sé. Murió en mis manos…" rió despectivamente. Los ojos de Hakuba se agrandaron de terror, esa mujer…¿esa mujer había matado a alguien…? ¿Eso la convertía en una asesina… en una asesina…? "Sí, yo le asesiné, tal y como me pidió la Organización"

"¿¡Nani!? ¿¡Cómo puedes decirlo tan tranquila!? ¿¡Y qué es eso que la Organización te lo pidió!?"

"Ushh…no grites, que estoy a tu lado" dijo ella fríamente "¿Pero de verdad te piensas que me atrae la idea de matarlo? Kudou-kun me mataría, si lo supiera. Pero, sinceramente, a pesar de haberme enganchado algo de su 'sentido justiciero', eso no quita el echo que yo lo quería ver muerto, como asesino"

"¡¡Pero eso no justifica que lo mataras!!"

"¡¡¡CÁLLATE!!!"

Hubo un silencio incómodo. Ella seguía conduciendo. La respiración de Hakuba se había agitado, mientras su corazón bombardeaba su pecho.

"Lo sé. Se que hice mal, se que no debí hacerlo, pero… pero en ese momento, en ese momento yo… yo…" La sangre del detective pareció helarse cuando vio unas lágrimas, como perlas, recorrer sus mejillas monótonamente "Yo estoy dispuesta a pagar por mis crímenes, cuando haya derrotado a esa Organización" Hakuba asintió, sintiéndose culpable aún no sabiendo muy bien por qué. Ella levantó la mirada y se secó las lágrimas, sus ojos brillando de determinación "Y en cuanto a tu segunda pregunta, por qué la Organización me lo pidió, fue por dos motivos"

"¿Dos motivos?"

"Hai. Querían saber si yo era capaz de matar otra vez por ellos, si no me había debilitado cuando estaba con Kudou, y eso era algo que ellos no podían saber. Y segunda, porque Gin ya no lo necesitaba y él y Vermouth lo consideraban un estorbo. Vodka era el ayudante de Gin, y desde que yo entré, yo ocupé su puesto…"

"Sou ka…"

Se empezaba a ver el sol. No se habló ninguna palabra más, mientras Shiho repasaba sus crímenes con pesar y Hakuba los analizaba, también con tristeza. Esa mujer había matado… pero… ¿eso la convertía en mala persona? Hace tiempo, hubiera dicho que _sí_, pero ahora… ahora…

Shiho ahogó un grito. Hakuba la miró, frunciendo el entrecejo confuso. De repente, la mujer giró con fuerza el volante, dejando la carretera y entrando en un bosque. Los ojos de ella se movían, ascendían y descendían, de la carretera hasta la radio.

Hakuba parpadeó confuso. El reloj estaba mal… eran las 7 y poco de la mañana, sin embargo, ese reloj mostraba las 00.00.12 segundos. No, 11 segundos… e iba descendiendo. No lo comprendía… ¿qué significaba eso…?

"Han sido muy listos… no se cómo lo han sabido, pero sabían que planeábamos en escapar, es una suerte que Suzuki y Kyogoku estén bien, si no…"

Los ojos de Hakuba se agrandaron, comprendiendo lo que ella estaba diciendo. Estaban hablando de una bomba…

00.00.05

00.00.04

Hakuba soltó los cinturones de seguridad de los dos con rapidez y abrió la puerta del coche, sin importarle que estuviera en marcha.

"¡¡SALTA!!" exclamó Hakuba. Ella asintió, también abriendo la puerta.

00.00.02

Los dos saltaron del coche, impulsándose con las piernas.

00.00.01

00.00.00

Hakuba apenas pudo oír la explosión, del ruido tan devastador que había causado. Simplemente notó que una fuerza sobrehumana lo empujaba hacia atrás, y que algo le cortaba la piel de manera afilada. Un dolor intensísimo cruzó su espalda, mientras chocó contra el tronco de un árbol muy poderoso.

_«Kazuha…»_

* * *

**Notas de Autora:** Me he inspirado por fin para acabar este chapter tras ver la quinta película de DC. La verdad es que me he sentido algo decepcionada, demo, qué remedio xD tampoco era tan fea, aún sigo recomendándola. Espero que os haya gustado este chapter.

**En el siguiente episodio:** ¿Cómo reaccionará Kaito ante la nota? ¿Y Shinichi ante la llamada? No parecen tener más remedio que contárselo a Aoko y a Ran, pero eso involucra también a la pareja de Kansai. ¿Y Hakuba y Shiho? ¿Saldrán vivos?

51-. **Mou** Usado para expresar frustración. Es bastante frecuente, y Ran lo usa mucho.

52-. **Dame dayou:** _¡Para ya!_

53-. **Omedetou:** Para felicitar a alguien, ya sea proeza o acción.

**Ran Kudo 1988:** Pues me alegro de que te lo parezca, que el fic esté cada vez más interesante nn la tarma fue muy difícil de hacer, por no decir ahora, que me he quedado en-ca-lla-da. Lo de Agasa… sí, incluso a mi me da pena… pero nnUu

Jajajaj, ¿¡clientes del año en el hospital!? ¡¡Muy buena!! ¿Seguridad social Visa Oro? Hija, estabas paranoica, pero tus ideas son estupendas, jajajaja.

**Sr. Anónimo:** ¡¡¡MUY BIEN!!! ¡¡Has conseguido decir el nombre entero!! Ahora… ¡¡¡sin puntos suspensivos!! Mira… poco a poco… Heiji… Hattori… Heiji Hattori… ¿ves como no es tan difícil? xD Jejej, soy algo cruel no, con todo lo que le ha pasado a KID… ais pobre… xDD

**Haku****-chan:** Como no, tu r/r como la biblia en verso, pero bien sabes que me encanta xDD así que iremos por puntos, que si no, nos liaremos, ¿ne? xD ¿tanto y todo en un capítulo? Pues supongo que sí que me pasé un poquitín… (pone cara de ángel, pero la cola de demonio se ve)

xDD Pues, pues ara sabes lo que le ha pasado a Kaito, que sí, que le disparan… _BANG, BANG, BANG_ (¡¡ohohohohoh!!) xDDD Bueno, por fin Aoko demuestra que sabe poner juntos el dos con el dos, y da 22 xD Bueno, que ya sabe que es KID, vamos, ¿cómo? ¡Capítulo 15! xD Ala, a esperar. Bueno, es que también sabes que me encanta hacer interrupciones… ¡es lo más divertido!

Pues de verdad me pensaba que lo de Ran embarazada estaba _cantado_ xD bueno, si es que Ran es una oportuna, ¿eh? La mafia tendrá que esperar en el parto, que si no… si es que llega, claro… ¡¡¡ohohohohohoho!!! ¿Acaso no nos gustan a todos los culebrones? xD Pues toma culebrón. Ah, y el nombre está decidido, ahora, el sexo no xD

Ay, Shiho querida… es normal que te cueste aceptarla, pero si me propuse hacer que Sr. Anónimo consiguiera decir el nombre de Heiji sin desmayarse, conseguiré que a ti Shiho te caiga bien xD Bueno, pues lo de Hakuba/Shiho… está por confirmar, así que no te plantees cosas, porque bien puedo hacer que aparezca una tal Laura y él se queda por ella… no creo que tengas inconveniente, ¿ne? xDDD

Jajajajaj, ya conocemos a Heiji, la seguridad primero (aunque claro, disparos, atropellos, etc… no creo que sea quién para hablar xD) ¿Y si Kazu se muere…? ¿Y si Kazu se muere…? (eco sonoro) (Sonrisa astuta).

**Shiho Haibara:** Jajaja, todo el mundo me dice lo mismo sobre Agasa… si es que… pobre hombre, incluso a mí me da pena Uu Y sobre Ran y Shinichi… pues capítulo siguiente y siguiente para saber cómo va la cosa xD

Jeje, si te gusta mi fic de YYH: la definitiva… pues déjame un r/r, anda xD Actualizo ese fic a la vez que este, así que el nuevo chapter ya está subido xD


	14. Sólo existe una verdad,

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes de Metantei Conan son de propiedad exclusiva a su autor: Gosho Aoyama y a los productores de la animación: Shogakukan.

**Sumario: **Cuando, después de dos años, la Organización tiene los ojos puestos en Kudou, Hattori, Kuroba y Hakuba, ¿qué pueden hacer para detenerles? Ha habido varios ataques, pero la cosa, definitivamente, no acabará aquí…

Rebelión de la Verdad, Mentes Detectivescas

Capítulo Catorce: Sólo existe una verdad, el lema del detective

"Te entiendo, Ran-chan" dijo Kazuha con tristeza y mirando a su mejor amiga con pena en los ojos "Si se metieran en cualquier lío, eso sí, podríamos ayudarles, pero no nos dejarían… creo que en parte sólo seríamos una carga… pero yo tampoco quiero perderles, les he cogido mucho cariño" dijo con una sonrisa dulce. Ran asintió, también sintiendo lo mismo que su amiga.

"Sí. Pero es curioso, he visto a Kuroba pero no he visto a Hakuba, ¿sabes dónde ha estado? Ah, es verdad… hablando de Hakuba" los ojos de Ran se volvieron más pícaros mientras Kazuha se sonrojó ante el nombre "¿Qué le vas a responder, eh?" Kazuha enrojeció aún más, sabiendo que tendría que contarle a su mejor amiga su charla con Heiji y sus sentimientos hacia Hakuba.

"Pues… pues… verás… no sé donde se ha metido ese detective, pero me fío más de él que de Heiji" rió un poco con su amiga "Pero… pero desde que pasó lo de Heiji, me he dado cuenta de cuánto lo quiero… y hemos decidido esperar hasta que, sea cual sea el caso en el que estén, podamos estar juntos"

Los ojos de Ran se agrandaron.

"¿¡Nani!? ¿¡Os habéis declarado!?" dijo con júbilo. Kazuha asintió alegremente y le contó lo de Heiji en el hospital. Ran estaba muy feliz y abrazó a su amiga, que también estaba rebosante de alegría. "Me alegro tanto, ¡Kazuha-chan!"

"Hai, yo también" dijo sonrojada "Pero tendremos que esperar hasta que solucionen ese caso… aunque tengo que admitir que deseo que sea bien pronto" las dos rieron, olvidando por un momento toda la preocupación que les concernía.

* * *

"Masaka…" dijo Shinichi en su suave suspiro. Estaba pálido, y sus ojos estaban muy abiertos. Estaba en la habitación de Heiji, sentado al borde de la cama mientras que Kaito estaba de pie, junto a la puerta. Él también estaba pálido, pero su cabello le oscurecía el rostro. "K'so…" maldijo dejando que su propio cabello ocultara sus ojos que brillaban con una luz enfadada.

"¿Irás?" preguntó Heiji. Él también estaba pálido tras oír las noticias y sobretodo muy preocupado por su amigo. La tenían tomada con ellos. ¡Ya habían disparado a Kaito tres veces! No era muy sensato por parte del joven caer conscientemente en la trampa pero… "…te tienen agarrado por donde saben que es tu debilidad" susurró. Kaito asintió.

"Sí… yo juré que destruiría a _Pandora_, y sigo con ese juramento, pero no sé que debo hacer… a mi también me llamaron para el día 15... tengo dos opciones, ir a morir, pero antes destruir a _Pandora_ o ir con vosotros y vencer a quienes asesinaron a mi padre…"

"Sí, cualquiera diría que es una opción clara, pero estoy seguro que no es tan fácil… aunque a mi y a Hattori nos parezca obvio lo que tienes que hacer" dijo Shinichi seriamente y descansando sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. Heiji asintió, sabiendo que su amigo de Kanto tenía mucha razón.

"Iré a por _Pandora_" murmuró Kaito con voz grave. Los dos detectives le miraron sorprendidos y algo dolidos, pero sabían que no podrían hacer nada para cambiarle la opinión a su amigo "Pero regresaré por Aoko. Que por cierto…, ya se lo he contado todo"

"¡¿NANI?!" exclamaron los dos detectives al unísono.

* * *

"Aaarghh…" dolor. Eso fue lo primero que notó Shiho al despertar de la inconsciencia. Mucho dolor. Poco a poco logró abrir sus ojos azul turquesa para no ver nada. Pestañeó mientras sus ojos se acostumbraban a la oscuridad. El dolor seguía rasgando sus sentidos, pero su mente no dejaba de funcionar, recordando todo lo que había pasado y analizando la situación en la que se encontraba.

Y no era nada de lo que "alegrarse", no señor. En medio de un bosque, todo oscuro, en quién sabe donde… y con un dolor insoportable en su cuerpo. Poco a poco fue recobrando el aliento, dejando que el oxígeno viajase por sus pulmones y su cerebro.

_«¡__HAKUBA!»_

Como si respondiendo a su grito interior, oyó un gemido parecido al suyo. Miró a su lado y vio una figura entre la oscuridad que se movía. Era él. Dejó ir un suspiro de alivio e intentó incorporarse para ayudar al chico, pero sus músculos ni le respondían. Vio que esa figura ascendía mientras se incorporaba, por lo menos él estaba mejor que ella.

"¿Miyano?" preguntó su voz grave. Shiho abrió la boca y murmuró un débil 'aquí'. "¿Estás bien? ¿Estás herida?" preguntó preocupado. Ella no dijo nada, notando como poco a poco, ese dolor aplastante la abandonaba y empezaba a recobrar la sensibilidad en el cuerpo. Pero no… su pierna, era como si hubiera sido rasgada de dos en dos… y le dolía mucho, la tela de su pantalón estaba muy húmeda…

"Iie…" dijo ella, obviamente mintiendo. No se veía nada, para su desgracia, no había ninguna luna que les proporcionara mucha luz (era una luz de luna menguante muy débil). Ella pasó su mano por la pierna, a partir de detrás de la rodilla hasta su tobillo, y notó un dolor agudo y raspante, además de notar un líquido viscoso entre sus dedos. Era sangre.

"¿Miyano?"

"Creo que me he cortado la pierna" admitió ella, sintiéndose cansada. Notó un ruido de la tela rascándose entre sí, mientras veía que la figura oscura del chico se movía y se quitaba una chaqueta. Oyó un ruido de la tela que se rompe y, sin duda, enseguida notó las manos de Hakuba sobre su herida. Dejó ir un grito de dolor.

"¡Gomen! La herida que tienes es muy profunda… está llena de sangre, Miyano" dijo el chico preocupado. Ella no dijo nada, sabiendo que sería inútil discutir. Pronto, la ropa empezó a cubrir la herida y la hemorragia de ella se iba calmando, pero poco a poco fue cayendo en un profundo sueño…

* * *

"Oye, Kuroba, ¿estás seguro de tu decisión…?" preguntó Heiji seriamente. Kaito miró a su amigo, sentado en la cama con una expresión de preocupación en el rostro. Estaba mucho mejor, su estado había mejorado increíblemente, y al día siguiente le darían el alta ya que los médicos creían que el veneno habría dejado de surtir efecto. Kaito estaba apoyado en la pared.

_"Mi padre, Toiichi Kuroba… bueno, tú ya lo conocías… era el mejor mago del mundo" empezó a decir Kaito mientras dejaba ir un suspiro. "También era Kaito KID… se involucró en una banda, y sólo sé que robó unas joyas que pertenecían a un grupo de Yakusa… y ellos lo mataron en plena función" _

"Sí… destrozaré a _Pandora_ con mis propias manos, te lo prometo… y volveré por ella" dijo frunciendo el entrecejo y apretando los puños.

"¿Te refieres a Aoko-san?" preguntó Heiji, aún sabiendo la respuesta.

"Sí… ella está enamorada de Hakuba, pero a mí me da igual" dijo bajando el rostro, dejando que el flequillo no mostrara sus ojos llenos de pesar "Yo lo estoy de ella, y procuraré por todos los medios ser merecedor de su amor, pero ahora será imposible…" Heiji lo miró interrogativamente.

_"No puedo creer… no puedo creer que no hayas confiado en mí, Kaito… ¡Creía que éramos amigos! ¡Me has mantenido engañada tanto tiempo! Debería haber creído a Hakuba y a Akako… pero yo confié en ti… ¡y ahora mira!"_

"¿Está enfadada?" preguntó el detective.

"No… está dolida" dijo Kaito.

_"Entiendo… pero Kaito… yo…" empezó a decir ella "yo no puedo perdonarte… no por ahora…" el corazón de Kaito se saltó un latido, notando como la sangre se helaba en su cuerpo. Su tez había palidecido considerablemente… ¿acaso significaba eso que…? "Pero aún así… aún así… no quiero que me abandones" Kaito, sorprendido anta la afirmación, asintió tristemente, esperando que eso significara que tenía una oportunidad más. _

"Pero oye… nos has contado que después de ver a esa chica… Koizumi…" Kaito asintió, sintiéndose algo triste recordando que no fue capaz de cumplir su promesa "Te contó lo de _Pandora_ y todo eso, y cuando volviste ya Aoko sabía lo de KID" continuó el detective. Kaito asintió.

"Sí, a mi también me parece de lo más extraño… pero no me había parado a pensar en ningún momento" Hubo un silencio.

"Pues luego, cuando estemos aquí todos… se lo preguntaremos. La que me preocupa ahora de verdad es Neechan…" dijo haciendo una mueca.

"Sí…pero la personalidad de Mouri y la de Aoko son bastante parecidas…"

"Ya, eso es cierto, pero no olvides que ellos dos… ya sabes, están casados, y Kudou no soportaría la idea del divorcio,…" Kaito asintió. "Deben estar al llegar, es normal que Kudou no quiera que nadie haga daño a Neechan"

"No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué deberían hacerle daño a Mouri?"

"Fácil. Kudou nos dijo que había recibido una llamada de la Organización, ¿verdad?" Kaito asintió "«Vigila tu orquídea, sin agua ni sol morirá» No entiendo completamente el significado de estas palabras hasta que no tengamos algún otro indicio, pero como bien sabes, el nombre Ran significa _orquídea_" Kaito lo comprendió.

"Así que Mouri está bajo amenaza…"

* * *

"¿Are? Shinichi, ¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó Ran pestañeando sorprendida. Shinichi estaba en la puerta de la casa de los Toyama, había ido a buscar a Ran y a Kazuha. Dicha chica apareció detrás de su esposa. El detective tragó saliva.

"Vamos al hospital" dijo fríamente. Kazuha abrió los ojos con terror y se volvió muy pálida.

"¿¡Al hospital!? ¿L-le ha ocurrido algo… a Heiji?" preguntó mientras sus ojos se llenabas de lágrimas debido al estrés y la preocupación. Shinichi negó con la cabeza.

"Gomen… no pretendía ser tan frío, Kazuha-san" dijo el chico, sintiéndose culpable "Pero tenemos que hablar sobre unas cuantas cosas… relacionadas con vosotras" decir esas palabras fue más difícil de lo que había pensado. Tenía un nudo en la garganta. Lo que Ran, siendo su esposa, notó, fue que el susodicho no le miraba a los ojos.

"¿Eh?" preguntaron a la vez, confusas.

"Vamos, pronto lo entenderéis… subid al coche, yo os conduciré"

Ran y Kazuha se miraron entre sí, sin comprender qué demonios era lo que ocurría. Al notar esa voz tan fría… tan… melancólica de Shinichi, ninguna de las dos se atrevieron a decirle nada, y se sentaron en el coche, Ran al lado del conductor y Kazuha detrás.

Mientras tanto, Shinichi seguía en la puerta. _«No me he atrevido a mirarle a la cara…»_ pensaba para sí. _«Pero si veo sus ojos… no creo que seré capaz de contarle toda la verdad…Ran…»_. Apretaba los puños con mucha fuerza, cortando la superficie de la palma de su mano con pequeños cortes. Su respiración se había agitado de golpe, sintiendo un dolor inhumano en su pecho.

Entró en el coche y, sin dirigirle una palabra más a las chicas, arrancó.

* * *

Kogorou Mouri, el famoso detective, corría con toda la rapidez que sus piernas le permitieron alcanzar. Seguido de cerca estaba una mujer, su ex, de profesión abogada. Era preciosa. Su nombre era Eri Kisaki, y su apellido era el de una verdadera reina NA1. Sus ojos eran del mismo azul que el de su hija, Ran, de forma alargada y sensual, sus labios pintados de carmín. Su cabello rubio estaba recogido en un moño amplio en la nuca. Vestía de forma muy elegante, tal como era su profesión, y sus zapatos de tacón resonaban por todo el pasillo.

Los dos exmarido-y-mujer estaban jadeando pero por fin llegaron a su punto de destinación. El hospital de Tokio. Pararon para recuperar su aliento, mientras que el detective Mouri miraba a Eri con ojos fastidiosos, pero a la vez llenos de un sentimiento de ternura casi indescriptible.

"Recuérdame qué haces tú aquí" le dijo el detective con voz grave y rasposa, debido a la falta de aire. La mujer, que se había recuperado más rápidamente, se secó la sudor de la frente con elegancia y le echó una mirada arrogante.

"Soy la abogada de los Suzuki, Kogorou, y como no dejes que preguntarme eso me haré cargo de que no recuerdes ni como te llamas" dijo con una mirada gélida. Kogorou rió un poco, intimidado. "Vamos, por fin podremos ver a Sonoko…Ran ha estado muy preocupada por ella…"

"Es natural, es una de sus mejores amigas" dijo Kogorou mientras entraba en el hospital. Inmediatamente, una sensación de frío se apoderó de él, debido al aire acondicionado. Fueron hacia recepción y preguntaron el nombre de Sonoko, que se lo dieron inmediatamente: 173.

Recuperando la compostura, entraron en el ascensor hasta el primer piso, e inmediatamente encontraron la sala que esperaban. Sin duda, ahí estaba Sonoko. Lo sabían, sin duda, por que justamente fuera de la habitación habían cinco policías guardando la sala.

"Señor…" dijo uno de ellos. Kogorou asintió y les dejaron paso.

Era una habitación pequeña, pero lo suficientemente grandes como para soportar la presencia de dos personas en cama y otras bastantes en la habitación. Entre ellos, su mejor amigo Megure, Takagi, Satou, Shiratori, los padres de Sonoko y los de Kyogoku (no les había visto en su vida, pero lo suponía por el bronceado de la piel de la mujer y el cuerpo robusto del hombre). Además, había otra mujer que le era muy familiar…

_«Me suena… ¿Quién es?"»_ Se preguntó Kogorou.

"Ah, Mouri" dijo Megure con su voz nasal y con una sonrisa. Pero sus ojos le traicionaron, estaba, evidentemente, enojado con quién quiera que les hubiera hecho eso a los dos adolescentes.

Sonoko estaba tumbada en la cama con varias vendas en el cuerpo, pero se veía bien. Sus heridas habías sido curadas. Tenía un brazo enyesado, eso sí. En cambio, Kyogoku parecía haber sufrido el que más. Tenía pesados vendajes en el torso y en el cuerpo. Sin duda, alguien despiadado les había cogido manía.

Aún así, Megure fue al grano.

"Ella es Jodie Saint Emillion"

* * *

Hubo un silencio espectral en la habitación. Nadie hablaba. Sólo se oía el silbar del viento a través de la ventana abierta de la habitación del hospital. El ruido de las telas rascándose entre sí también estaba ahí, pero lo que ocupaba la habitación era la respiración áspera de Ran. Se había quedado sin aliento.

_"Ran… yo fui Conan…"_

Esas cuatro palabras… esas cuatro palabras se habían clavado en su pecho como una daga, fuerte y afilada, haciendo gritar sus entrañas… pero, era un dolor peor a todo lo imaginado.

Nadie miraba a los ojos de nadie, excepto la mujer de Shinichi, que trataba que sus ojos conectaran entre sí, pero no era posible… él se sentía horriblemente avergonzado, como quién ha sido humillado y derrotado. Y lo había sido.

"S-Shinichi…"

El Detective del Kanto miró a su mujer con una tristeza que no le caracterizaba. Aoko miraba al suelo, sin atreverse a mirar a nadie, sabiendo mejor que nadie el dolor que atravesaba Ran en esos momentos. No era diferente al que sentía ella en esos momentos.

"Hai…" respondió la voz intranquila de Shinichi.

Pero Ran no le contestó. Ran no le dijo nada, sintiéndose incapaz de articular ninguna palabra… no era posible. Cómo era posible que… cómo podría ser que… no…

_«No… esto debe de ser un sueño… no puede estar ocurriendo…»_

"Yo pensé… que hablabas del nombre de nuestro hijo…"

Shock.

Sin duda eso fue un gran shock. Los ojos de Shinichi empezaron a humedecerse rápidamente, recordando aquél sentimiento que había tenido cada día, noche tras noche, al ver a Ran llorar y desperdiciar sus lágrimas… y se sintió sucio. No se sintió digno del amor que ella le profesaba… no se sentía digno de llevar ese anillo en el dedo de matrimonio, ni que Ran tuviera el suyo en su dedo… no. Se sentía sucio.

"Neechan…" interrumpió una voz. Era Heiji, que se había incorporado con fuerza sintiendo un dolor momentáneo en el pecho pero ignorándolo. Kazuha estaba a su lado, mirando a Shinichi con los ojos grandes, sorprendida y sintiéndose enfadada. Heiji volvió a hablar "Tras todo esto hay una historia que debes saber…mira, verás… Kudou…"

"Dame, Hattori-kun" le interrumpió ella con la voz fría e inexpresiva.

Hubo un silencio. Nadie hablaba. Pasaron unos minutos en silencio. Shinichi no había podido mirar a Ran a la cara… ese tono de voz… ese tono de voz tan frío, tan lleno de… resentimiento…

_«Me lo merezco… soy un idiota… no la merezco… Ran…»_

Era tan fuerte… una sensación tan poderosa la que invadía el cuerpo de Ran… que ni tal solo Shinichi se sintió culpable. Incluso Heiji se había sentido así… después de todo, él lo sabía desde el segundo día que lo vio y aún así no le dijo anda a Ran… lo cierto fue que él intentó hacer que hablara… pero se sentía culpable, sabiendo que podría haber echo mucho más. En cambio, también estaba Kaito, que miró a Aoko de solsayo.

Aoko no estaba en mejores condiciones que Ran. A pesar de saberlo una simple noche antes, eso no quitó que la revelación de Kudou identificara la suya propia, aunque Aoko no supiera nada de quién era Conan Edogawa ni nada de eso, ella sabía que Ran había estado sufriendo lo suyo con la misma intensidad que su amiga…

Aoko estaba sentada en una silla de la habitación. Tenía los ojos cerrados, intentando no llorar al sentir de nuevo aquél mismo dolor que se había apoderado de su cuerpo anteriormente… pero le era imposible. Las lágrimas ya estaban resbalando por sus mejillas y su cuerpo temblaba con fervor, dejando ir algún que otro sollozo ahogado mientras se calmaba.

Ran miró a Aoko… y bajó la cabeza para mirarse las manos. Parecía una autómata. Era como si todo aquello no fuera real…

Kazuha, sintiendo el descomfort de las dos chicas se levantó del lado de Heiji y fue hacia las chicas. Le puso la mano al hombro de cada una, mirándolas y sintiendo su dolor… aunque no lo comprendía. Era cierto que había quedado anonada tras lo que había dicho Shinichi… y que tampoco sabía qué era lo que le ocurría a Aoko; pero aún así… aún así, era capaz de sentir su dolor.

"Quiero irme…" dijo Ran mirando al suelo fríamente y sin derramas ni una sola lágrima… pues su dolor estaba mucho más allá de la que pudiese expresar mil y una lágrimas.

* * *

**Notas de Autora:** ¡Y lo que me ha costado escribir este capítulo! Llevaba trabajando en él desde antes de mitades de Setiembre y estamos a principio de Octubre. Mon dieu… si es que no lo entiendo, como no hacen la serie no estoy tan motivada para escribirlo. Además, esta historia será tan complicada que tengo que pensar en lo que les pasará a los protagonistas con antelación, y entre que acabo de empezar las clases de bachillerato otra vez… pues entiéndeme, no puedo más. Pero bueno, aquí tenéis un chapter más, ¡espero que lo hayáis disfrutado!

**En el Próximo Episodio:** ¿Qué ocurrirá entre la pareja Shinichi y Ran? No es su fin… ¿verdad? ¿Podrá una charla entre amigas íntimas solucionar este problema? Mientras tanto, Heiji tiene que sacar de su depresión a Shinichi, y Kaito se va preparando para salir a enfrentarse a la Organización… ¿Y qué les pasará a Shiho y Hakuba? ¿Les pillará la Organización? ¿Podrá Jodie ayudarles?

**NA1.:** Kisaki, en japonés, de equivalente a "reina".

**Mish1:** ¿Te da miedo como puede acabar la cosa? Jajajaj, tranquila, de momento no tengo planeado matar a ningún personaje (jejeje…)

**Haku** (Kari Ishikawa observa a Haku sulfurada y ríe extrañamente) Espero que lo de KID te quede algo más claro ahora, espero que no te haya dado un ataque al corazón xD veamos, lo que pasa es que disparan desde fuera, él salta y la protege. The end. ¿Ves como no es tan difícil? Ah, bueno, luego está la flecha negra (es que hace tanto que lo escribí… que sinceramente, NO ME ACUERDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO) AH, y es IMPOSIBLE que lleve 20 chapters interrumpiendo a Kaito, cuando solo llevo 15, ¿ne? xD

Bueno, sobre el nombre del hijo/a… pues que sé qué nombre le pondré en cada caso, lo que pasa es que no se si será niño o niña xDD si es que…

(Kari Ishikawa se esconde al oír a Haku rugir) Soy capaz de introducirte en la historia y hacer que le saltes al cuello… xDD jooo, yo que habái conseguido que te cayera bien, ahora la quieres volver a matar, pero tranquila, acabarás amándola y pidiéndome que haya un Yuri para vosotras dos (Oo tranquila, yo lo escribiría con gusto xD).

Uyuy… esa última frase… que mal se entiende… xD

**Sr. Anónimo:** Venga, va, un poco más… He –i –ji —Ha (tsu) –to –ri Heiji Hattori xD. Tranquilo, que a Hakubin y a Shiho les queda mucha vida… (por el momento)

Y para calmar tus ansias, he aquí más Heiji Hattori (te enseña un póster) xD

**Ran Kudo 1988:** Uyuy, me da la sensación de que escondes una faceta… no se… es solo una impresión xD

Claro, la ORG tiene que ser el enemigo más difícil de vencer, he ahí la gracia. Y, después de todo… ¿quién dice que Shinichi será capaz de derrotarles? (chanchanchan…) xD

Y sobre tu pregunta sobre cuánto dura este fic… pues la verdad, NO LO SE xD lo cierto es que lo tengo a medias, no lo he acabado. Más detalles en el próximo capítulo.

**Malale** Woo! Te echaba de menos TT.TT pero bueno, yo te perdono por leerte mi fic (aunque se que da un palo leer tanto y de golpe xDD claro que, a menos que seas una ávida fan, eso no pasa xD, EIEN NI THANK YOU!

¿Que qué puntería tuvo Shin? Jejejej, weno, ya lo ves, la dejó embarazada a los 19, pobre chica xD aunque te digo yo, no con mal gusto (risa traviesa).

Bueno, he aquí otro capítulo, ¡espero que lo disfrutes tanto como el anterior!

* * *

**SOBRE QUEST4TRUTH:** El site está **cerrado**. Sips, oyeron bien, **cerrado**. ¿Por qué? Pues porque la serie ha perdido su appeal, ya que tan solo recibimos los fics y nada de nuevos chapters, ¡yo no puedo con eso! Por lo que lo he cerrado (además, con lo poco popular que era… U)

Aunque, si quieren visitar un Site, por favor visiten el nuevo: www.reikai-tantei-files.tk ¡participen al foro! ¡Gracias!


	15. Secret of my heart, las palabras

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes de Metantei Conan son de propiedad exclusiva a su autor: Gosho Aoyama y a los productores de la animación: Shogakukan.

**Sumario: **Una última oportunidad, una última despedida… Shinichi y los demás han tenido que dejar atrás sus sentimientos por salvar las vidas de Ran y las demás… ¿pero qué consecuencias tendrá esa decisión?

Rebelión de la Verdad, Mentes Detectivescas

Capítulo Quince: _Secret__ of my heart_, las palabas

"R…¡Ran…!" exclamó Shinichi con los ojos muy abiertos. Su piel estaba pálida y se sentía tan mal… tenía un nudo en la garganta, y esa como si tuviera piedras en el estómago… y su cuerpo estaba paralizado, pero no por eso… no por eso dejó de gritar su nombre. _«No quiero perderla… no quiero perderte Ran… quiero que estemos juntos… quiero explicarte la verdad…»_

"Sumimasen… creo que será mejor que yo esté con ellas" dijo Kazuha agachando la cabeza y cogiendo a las dos chicas por los hombros. Todos la miraron, Shinichi abrió la boca para protestar… pero esta vez las palabras no le salían. Kazuha lo miraba entristecida y negó con la cabeza, como quién está rogando que mantenga el silencio. "Ikuso, Ran-chan, Aoko-chan"

Tanto Shinichi como Kaito tuvieron que ver como la chica del cabello más oscuro se llevaba a las otras dos. Deshechas en lágrimas. Heiji, que era el único que parecía comprender todo eso de manera más objetiva, supo comprender a las dos chicas… pero sus dos compañeros… no. Ellos no. Eran fuertes, sin duda alguna, pero eran humanos, y en ese mismo momento estaban sufriendo.

"Kudou, Kuroba… Kazuha se encargará… no os preocupéis" les aseguró el detective de Kansai con una pequeña mueca, tratando de creerse sus propias palabras.

"Iie… tanto el uno como el otro las hemos engañado…" dijo Kaito con una voz grave "No creo que ninguno de nosotros merezca su perdón…" susurró más bien para sí mismo "Aoko…"

"Ran…"

"Oi…"

Los tres chicos estaban en sus profundos pensamientos, ninguno dándose cuenta de que un cuarto había entrado en la habitación. Cuando miraron hacia la puerta sus ojos se abrieron junto a su boca, de la sorpresa.

"Ha- ¿¡Hakuba!?" exclamaron los tres señalándole con el dedo.

"Aa" asintió éste con la cabeza y con los brazos cruzados. Estaba en un estado lamentable. Sus ropas estaban rotas y cubiertas de sangre seca y sin secar. Tenía una expresión de abatimiento en la cara pero un rostro de gran alivio. "¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué tal estás, Hattori?" preguntó mirando al detective de Kansai que asintió levemente. Acto seguido señaló a los otros dos discretamente. Hakuba frunció el entrecejo. "Vuelvo de un caso para presentarme ante otro…"

* * *

"¿Daijioubu, Ran-chan? ¿Aoko-chan?" preguntó Kazuha con voz dulce. Estaban las tres en el comedor de la casa de ésta (sus padres debían haber salido) y la chica de Osaka les estaba ofreciendo un té y pastas. Ninguna de las dos habló, así que no dijo más. Se sentó delante de ellas, mirándolas como quién espera que le cuenten algo importante. Como no decían nada, habló la primera "Oi… necesito saber qué os pasa…" dijo con voz sufrida. 

"…" vino la respuesta de las dos, demasiado dolidas. Temían que, si al hablar decían algo, romperían a llorar y se desharían.

"Escuchad… no sé qué os está pasando por la cabeza… pero yo quiero ayudaros… ¡quiero estas aquí por vosotras, ¿sabéis?! Vosotras me habéis ayudado tanto cuando yo estaba con Heiji, que os lo debo compensar, así que, por favor, si os es más fácil curar vuestras heridas con el silencio, pues lo aceptaré… ¡pero…!"

"Kaito es KID"

"Shinichi fue Conan"

Kazuha oyó esas frases a la vez, pero entendió las dos. A las dos chicas les temblaba la voz frenéticamente, pero ninguna se atrevía a mostrar su dolor abiertamente. Aunque la primera en derrumbar su pared fue Aoko, que segundos después de mencionar esas tres palabras empezó a llorar como la noche anterior.

Kazuha se acercó a Aoko y la abrazó, dejando que su ropa se manchara con las lágrimas saladas de su amiga. Le acarició su cabello fino y ondulado, calmándola como quién calma un niño. Levantó la cabeza y vio a Ran. Seguía igual de inexpresiva.

Para Ran era diferente que para Aoko, o eso era lo que creía. Se había enamorado de un hombre que la había estado engañando, por el que derrochó incontables lágrimas y por el que de verdad amaba. Se sentía vacía. Como si algún órgano hubiese sido arrancado de ella de cuajo. Kazuha no la entendía, pero no presionó. Decidió que hablaría más tarde sobre Ran y miró a Aoko, centrando su atención en ella. Ran, que siempre se preocupaba más por los demás que por ella misma, también dirigió su triste mirada hacia la otra muchacha.

"Aoko… cuéntanoslo"

* * *

_«¿__¡Qué demonios querrá tener Akako con Kaito!? ¿¡No será que se han liado y no sabía nada…!?»__ pensó la japonesa mientras jugaba con sus pulgares e índices. El ascensor subía lentamente. Se abrieron las puertas y salió de ahí. Cogió la llave de la habitación de su bolso y entró. Estaba todo limpio y ordenado. Dejó su bolso en el suelo y se tumbó en la cama que estaba más cerca de la ventana. _

_"¡Mou…!" exclamó mientras se tapaba la cara con un cojín, ahogando todo ruido. _

_Dejó de hacer fuerza con las manos y relajó su agarre al algodón. Miró al techo, como si observara la monotonía delante de ella y los detalles de la lámpara… pero no. Estaba pensando. En diversas cosas, como por ejemplo, todo lo que había estado pasando._

_«Disparan a Kaito, atacan a Hattori, Hakuba desaparece…»__ dijo contando con los dedos «Espero que no se hayan metido en un asunto turbio esos tres (aunque seguro que Kudou también está involucrado, pobre Ran-chan)…»_

_Pronto, sus pensamientos fueron cortados por una llamada de teléfono. Gimió de pereza, pero como pensó que tal vez sería Kazuha o Kaito, lo cogió. _

_"¿Moshi, Moshi?" _

_"Tiene una llama de teléfono, señora, pero no se nos ha dicho el nombre" comentó una mujer por el teléfono. Aoko parpadeó. «Maa… seguro que será alguna broma de Kaito… cuando lo coja… »_

_"Hai. Déjeme hablar" hubo un pequeño bip y cambió la persona y la voz con quién estaba hablando._

_"¿Dónde esta 1412?" _

_Aoko frunció el entrecejo. _

_"¿Sumimasen?" preguntó peligrosamente, pero con un nudo en la garganta. ¿Estaría hablando con algún Yakuza? No conocía a nadie más que usara números en forma de códigos… y eso le daba mucha mala espina "Creo que se equivoca" dijo tragando saliva con fuerza. Simplemente la idea de hacer enfadar a un Yakuza y que éste supiera dónde estabas… pues no le atraía. _

_"¿¡Dónde está 1412!? ¿¡No estarás usando otra voz, KID!?" _

_Aoko dio un respingo. ¿KID?_

_"Perdona… pero es que… no sé de qué me habla… está usted equivocado" dijo poniendo todo el sentimiento en la frase para que la creyeran. Hubo un silencio. Tal vez la dejarían ir. _

_"¿Tú eres Nakamori?"_

_"¿A-Are?" preguntó pestañeando. Esto era cada vez más raro "¡¡¡KYAAAA!!! ¡Me estás gastando una broma, ¿eh, Kaito?! ¡¡Serás guarro!! ¡No quiero que me gastes bromas de esas! ¿¡Y quieres hacer el favor de usar tu voz!?" dijo enfadada y con una venita en la sien._

_"Je" vino la voz. Aoko frunció el entrecejo. ¿Por qué no usaba su voz original? "Sin duda, eres Nakamori Aoko, tal y como lo describen las fichas de nuestra Organización" Y hubo una risa._

_«Iie… no es Kaito… Kaito no tiene una risa tan fría…»__ pensó palideciendo y mordiéndose el labio "¿Da-Dare ga? (54)" exclamó Aoko horrorizada. "¿Quién eres?" preguntó en una suave susurro «Por favor, Kaito, llega ya…»_

_"Dile a 1412…" Aoko apretaba con fuerza el teléfono, sin atreverse a colgar. "Que tenemos a Pandora y que venga a por ella si tiene lo que hay que tener"_

_"D- Demo… ¡¡no se de quién me está hablando!! ¿¡No conozco a ese tal 1412, no se ni quién es!? ¿Por qué me hacen esto?, no tengo nada que ver con ninguno de vosotros…" sin duda, hablaría con su padre… él la protegería si Kaito no era capaz… sí, sin duda. _

_"Kuroba Kaito" _

* * *

"Ya veo… así que esta madrugada tienes que ir a por esa _Pandora_…" dijo Hakuba con el rostro serio. Ya se había cambiado de ropa y sus heridas estaban curadas. Seguían en la habitación de Heiji, el lugar más privado del hospital. "A ver… hoy estamos a día…10, ¿verdad?" dijo mirando el reloj digital de Heiji que había levantado la muñeca. "Por no decir que a vosotros os tienen fichados para el día 15 (que no os importe que me une a vosotros, ¿vale?)" 

"Exacto. Kuroba, si quieres vamos contigo" dijo Heiji con seriedad, pero Kaito negó con la cabeza.

"Esto es un asunto mío. Lo resolveré yo" dijo mirando al cielo a través de la ventana decididamente.

"Y también me habéis dicho que tanto Aoko como Ran-san saben la verdad sobre vosotros… ¿verdad?" dijo más seriamente. El nombre de Ran se clavó en el corazón de Shinichi, pero se mantuvo callado, sintiéndose merecedor del dolor que sentía. "Es decir ¿También saben sobre la amenaza…?" preguntó refiriéndose a la llamada de teléfono. Los tres negaron con la cabeza.

"Pero he llamado a Kazuha, están las tres en su casa" dijo Heiji. A Hakuba le brillaron los ojos ante el pensamiento de Kazuha, pero no dijo nada y Heiji, que también lo había visto, también se quedó callado. "Y el padre de Kazuha es policía, así que no te preocupes"

"Disculpad… ¿pero no creéis que todo esto va muy deprisa?" dijo Shinichi acomodándose en el sillón "Justo unos días después de atacar a Hattori van a por Hakuba que no tenía nada que ver con ellos y te llaman a ti, Kaito. Y luego tienes que ir a lo del día 15, que a ver como acaba eso…" dijo con una mueca del detective del Kanto, intentando ignorar el escozor de su garganta al intentar hablar.

"Sería normal que intentasen atraparnos entre una cosa y otra, despistándonos… he comprobado por mí mismo lo fuertes que son y si no hubiera sido por Miyano…" dijo recordando a la chica rubia. Justo en esos momentos estaría descansando en otra habitación, seguramente estaba cansadísima tras esa pérdida de sangre y todo el estrés.

"¿Miyano?"

"Sí. Shiho Miyano, tú mismo me hablaste de ella" Shinichi asintió.

"Háblanos de lo que te pasó mientras no estabas aquí, Hakuba"

* * *

"Ya entiendo" murmuró Kogorou seriamente "Así que os cogieron así de golpe y os mantuvieron a su alcance así por que sí…" dijo el detective mirando significativamente a los demás "¿Sabes si tiene que ver con los negocios de tu padre?" 

"¡Pero yo no he recibido ninguna llamada!" exclamó su padre.

"No, nada de eso" dijo Sonoko mientras les miraba a todos. Miró a Eri y a Kogorou "Querían a Kudou y a Ran-chan" dijo silenciosamente, pero lo bastante audible para la comprensión de todos. Todos se miraron entre sí.

"P- ¡¿Y por qué te cogieron a ti!?" exclamó su madre, horrorizada.

"Porque querían hacer daño a los Kudou de manera indirecta, esos yakuza…" dijo Makoto con la voz grave de rabia "Por eso nos cogieron a nosotros" Megure y Kogorou asintió, siendo como eran más profesionales en el aspecto yakuza que nadie. "Tuvimos suerte que estuviera una traidora entre ellos y nos ayudó a escapar"

"¿Una traidora?" preguntó Takagi.

"_Yes__, yes_" comentó Jodie profesionalmente, pero nunca dejando su seriedad "Su nombre es Shiho Miyano. Fue una criminal yakuza anteriormente, igual que sus padres y no conocía otra vida que esa. Traicionó a la Organización tras la muerte de su hermana y vivió en Beika, haciendo vida con Kudou"

"¿¡NANIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!?" exclamó Kogorou rojo de ira.

_"Oh, no, you big oaf"_ exclamó Jodie divertida "Quiero decir, que ella, que era la creadora de la APTX 4869, también lo tomó y se convirtió en Ai, igual que Kudou en Conan"

Hubo un silencio.

"Er… ¿no me digan que no lo sabían…?" preguntó Jodie inocentemente, pues sabía perfectamente que les había revelado una gran noticia _«Se tenían que enterar igualmente, así que es más divertido de esta manera»_ pensó aguantándose la risa.

* * *

"¿Estás listo, Grappa?" preguntó Vermouth entre suspiros y respingos. La preciosa mujer, llamada Chris Vineyard estaba de espaldas a Grappa, otro de sus subordinados. Ese hombre no era importante, más bien era de la categoría de Vodka: si se cansaba lo podría eliminar. 

El hombre, de unos 40 años miraba a la mujer con rostro serio. Tenía los hombros anchos y la cabeza redonda. Sus ojos eran grandes, pero sus pupilas muy pequeñas. Tenía una pequeña joroba en la espalda, pero su gran abrigo de color negro lo cubría. Su cabello era rubio-platino, obviamente decolorado. Tenía una sonrisa casi demoníaca en la cara.

Observaba con morbosa fascinación los movimientos serpentinos de Vermouth. Su cabello, rubio dorado cayendo por su hermosa espalda y trasero. No podía ver más allá, ya que ella estaba tumbada.

"Retírate" dijo ella jadeando. Él hizo lo pedido, girándose solo una vez para ver como ella se iba incorporando con mucha gracia. Empezaba a notar como eran de estrechos sus pantalones…

"Je… hay que ver cómo atraes la vista de los otros hombres" dijo una voz. Vermouth sonrió, sus labios pintados de color carmín. Miraba a quién estaba debajo suyo. Gin. Los movimientos de los dos iban acompasados con un tempo imaginario, pero los dos podían oírlo. El roce de la piel desnuda y de las mantas acariciarse entre sí era oído por toda la habitación, acompañada con un canto de jadeaos y gemidos.

Un último grito claramente femenino no se hizo esperar.

* * *

"Arigatou, Kudou" dijo Kaito. Shinichi asintió, lúgubre. "Ne… Ran-san se casó contigo porque te amaba, tal vez tengas otra oportunidad…" _«En cambio, Aoko está enamorada de Hakuba…»_. Shinichi lo miró, como comprendiendo el significado y asintió con una débil sonrisa. 

"Ganbatte (54), Kuroba"

"Aa. Nos veremos en Tokio cuando le den el alta a Hattori"

"Hai"

Esas fueron las últimas palabras de Shinichi, que lo llevó en coche hasta el aeropuerto. Esa noche, día 11 de Junio, tenía una "cita" con _Pandora_. Pasó el viaje tranquilamente, sin interrupciones, pensando en Aoko y en sus tristes palabras… y así hasta el final del viaje. Cogió un taxi hasta su casa, dispuesto a todo. volver a ser quién Aoko odiaba por encima de su juramento; destrozar Pandora, que le arrebató a su padre…

No había nadie en casa…

Unos minutos después (11.37pm.), se ajustó la corbata y se puso bien su monóculo. Se miró al espejo y asintió, sonriente, como aprobando su imagen y dándole una bienvenida. Expulsó algo de polvo de su traje blanco e impecable.

_«Hola, KID»_ pensó Kaito mientras salía de su cada. No del modo convencional, es decir, no por la puerta, más bien como el Kaitou (55) que era. Con un pie en la repisa, dio un pequeño empuje.

El aire abofeteó su cara de golpe, mientras iba cayendo con elegancia, con esa misteriosa sonrisa (a pesar de sentirse podrido por dentro) y las extremidades extendidas, a excepción de su mano izquierda, que aguantaba su sombrero de copa.

Casi a punto de tocar el suelo, activó un dispositivo escondido y un planeador apareció en cambio de la capa, parando de golpe ese ronroneo al que se había empezado a acostumbrar a oír.

_Kaitou KID_

_Ladrón__ 1412_

_The Phantom Thief_

Era tan oscuro que nadie podía verle, ni por las calles de Tokio, nadie.

Aterrizó en un tejado de un dojo pequeño. Una pequeña gota de sudor apareció en su nuca. _«Este dojo… yo he estado aquí antes»_ miró a su alrededor, esperando ver a un tigre, un buitre o una tortuga. Pero todo estaba en silencio. _«Ese cabeza–pincho debe dormir…»_ NA1 pensó riendo mientras empezaba a correr de casa en casa. Salió de Shibuya y por fin llegó a su destinación. En esos momentos estaba en el tejado de un alto edificio, invisible en la oscuridad.

_«La Torre…»_ pensó frunciendo el entrecejo _«de Tokio…_ Pandora, _bienvenida a tu fin»_ con un saltó volvió a usar su planeador y aterrizó con elegancia y rgacia.

_«Perdóname Aoko… KID ya está aquí»_

* * *

**NA1.:** Hablo del 1er OVA de Meitantei Conan: Conan VS KID VS Yaiba. ¡Es muy divertido, lo recomiendo a todos los fans! 

54-. **Dare**** ga?:** _¿Quién es?_

54-. **Ganbatte** _Buena suerte _

55-. **Kaitou:** Ladrón de guante blanco y misterioso, nada convencional.

**En el próximo capítulo:** ¡Kaitou y los de la Black Organization se enfrentan cara a cara! ¿Podrá KID cumplir su juramento, aunque eso signifique perder a Aoko? Mientras tanto, las chicas tienen una de sus charlas…y parece ser que Ran ya ha decidido lo que va a hacer… ¿pero seguro que es la mejor solución?

**¡¡¡NOTA IMPORTANTE DE AUTORA!!!**

Es una verdadera lástima, incluso para mí, tener que dejar este fic aquí. Sí, es cierto. Como ya no echan nuevos capítulos de la serie y los Manga no suelen inspirarme tanto como el Anime, ha llegado un momento en el que he dejado de escribir RVMD.

Me sabe muy mal, pues tenía esta historia muy bien construida, pero hace muchísimo que no escribo nada de DC y todas las idea que he ido teniendo las he ido olvidando. Por eso me veo con la obligación de _ABANDONAR **TEMPORALMENTE**_ este fic.

**Prometo** que cuando llegue el momento, releeré lo que llevo escrito y le daré una trama más limpia y mejor y lo escribiré _hasta el final_. Por eso mismo, me veo con la obligación de pediros que tengáis paciencia hasta que ese momento llegue. Por favor, tened paciencia conmigo.

Con suerte, algún One-Shot sí que podré escribir. Si no es así, os pido disculpas.

Mientras tanto, si os queréis entretener con alguno de mis fics, entrad en mi perfil. Ahora, el fic más activo que tengo (y tal vez el culpable de que esté saturada con DC) es —Yuu Yuu Hakusho: la definitiva— (admito que YYH me gusta más que DC, por eso me he centrado mucho más en esta otra serie).

Lamentablemente, no es solamente este fic quién ha sufrido las consecuencias de una _invasión_ de YYH, sino que mi Site, Q4T, también dedicada a DC **está cerrada** y reemplazada por otra que ocupa más mi mente.

**Reikai Tantei Files:** http:www.reikai-tantei-files.tk

¡¡Por favor, a los que les guste YYH, visitad mi web y leed mi fic!! Y a los que no… no le cojáis manía, ¿eh? ;)

**REVIEWS:**

**Ran Kudo 1988:** Jajaja, decidí que sería una buena idea actualizar el fic en año nuevo, supongo que ha sido una buena idea

Jajaj, ¿antidepresivos? Pues sí, hija, para este fic lo vamos a necesitar, porque con todo lo que pasa, en robo de KID y encima que tengo q abandonar el fic temporalmente, creo que los personajes estarán en noción PAUSE durante un buen rato… ¿quién tiene antidepresivos por ahí?

Pues sinceramente, sí que son divertidas tus paranoias e idas de pinza, me lo paso muy bien con tus r/r XD. Creo que ha sido un major shock que Shiho creara el veneno para Heiji, ¿verdad? Ai pobre, que cruel soy XD.

Pues ya actualicé, espero que puedas esperar la _próxima actualización_ nnUu

**Haku** (Kari Ishikawa coge una bocanada de aire) ¡¡¡MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ!!! Esa es la gracia, hacer que el cap empiece bien y ahora…wejejeje… qué cruel soy, ¿ne?

Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Kaito es una cucada X3 ¡me encantaa! Sobre lo que le voy a hacer… aún está por escribir nnUu (Kari se imagina a una Haku sulfurada, ai pobre, con lo que le gustaba el fic nnUu)

Ah, y sobre la pregunta _¿Te mato o te mato?_ Pues te contesto: no me mates XD ¡¡¡JAJAJAJJA!!! ¡¡UN YURI HAKU/SHIHO!! Eso me encantaría escribirlo XD pues sinceramente, estoy por escribir algún Kazuha/Ran o Sonoko/Ran (¿Por qué me miráis todos así?) y un yaoi Shinichi/Heiji, o algo (--Uu oye, ¿y esas miradas asesinas qué?)

A ver, como Kyogoku NO va a estar mal ¿¡¿¡¿¡¿¡¿¡SI LE HAN METIDO PALIZAS DIARAS?!?!?!?!?!?? Lo que hay que oír (frase tuya XD). Haku corriendo a defender a Makoto… ai que miedo xD

Sobre lo de Ran y Shinichi… ¿a que soy mala? Eso de que no sepáis quién es el bueno ni el malo en la relación estorba mucho (carita que antaño te daba yuyu xD). Pues fíjate si cada vez me cuesta más escribir que ya ni lo hago (cara sarcástica)

**Shiho Haibara:** ¿Ran meterle un guantazo a Shinichi? ¡Pues es buena idea! ¡Y claro que Shinichi tiene miedo! Con el mal genio de su mujer, que encima está preñada, y luego unos tipos mafiosos que les quieren matar… como que no estará para tirar flores XDD.

**Sr. Anónimo:** ¡Me da mucha pena abandonar este fic! ¡Especialmente porque para mi, uno de mis objetivos (uno acabarlo, otro que a Haku le gustara Shiho) era que a ti te empezara a gusutar nuestro queridísimo Heiji Hattori TT.TT

Sobre si Shiho y Hakuba acabarán juntos… pues la verdad, creo que la respuesta es algo…¿obvia?


	16. NOTAS DE AUTOR

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes de Metantei Conan son de propiedad exclusiva a su autor: Gosho Aoyama y a los productores de la animación: Shogakukan.

**Sumario: **Abandono. Disculpen, por favor.

Rebelión de la Verdad, Mentes Detectivescas

NOTAS DE AUTOR

Creía, prometo que creía que sería capaz de finalizar este fic. Pero me temo que Detective Conan ya no forma parte de mis series preferidas, casi me atrevo a decir que he desconectado de la serie completamente (veo algún capítulo, pero no me fascina ni de lejos). En serio tenía pensado que cuando volviera mi "inspiración" podría seguir con ella y hacer una trama realmente interesante pero…

No puedo. No escribo _nada_ de este fic desde el 13 de Octubre del 2004 y ya no siento motivación ni ganas de seguir con él.

Pido mil disculpas a todos aquellos que seguíais la serie y que esperabais su vuelta, pues he recibido varios e-mail pidiéndome su regreso… pero no puedo.

Empecé este fic muy animada y le dediqué mucho tiempo en planearlo todo (y se me han olvidado muchos detalles), le puse tanta ilusión que prefiero dejarla inacabada a continuarla y que su calidad sea pésima. De nuevo, pido mil disculpas.

Pero me sabe demasiado mal, en realidad, dejarlo así. Así que animo a cualquiera que quisiera continuar a hacerlo, tiene mi permiso (y no tiene que seguir la pauta que yo planeaba), y si quiere yo se lo publicaría dándole todo el crédito que se merece.

* * *

Para aquellos interesados en saber cómo iba a acabar la serie puedo decir esto (son los detalles que recuerdo):

**Shinichi Kudou:** Empezaba a sufrir una depresión severa. Cuando Ran le pide el divorcio pasa por etapas de suicidio por culpa de todo el estrés, pero Ran, al verle así, se arrepiente y con un montón de lágrimas (tenía pensado tratar de hacer llorar al lector xD) le diría que le quiere y que pese a lo que le ha hecho, ella nunca dejó de pensar en él cuando era Conan, así que por eso su relación no tiene porqué desfallecer. Iban a tratar de secuestrarle, pero se libra y empieza a tomar ese caso como uno personal.

**Ran Mouri:** Está embarazada. Cuando queden cinco meses para el parto, los MIB la atacan y pierde el bebé. Cómo no, depresión y no se recupera hasta el epílogo (o lo que iba a serlo).

**Heiji Hattori:** El veneno empieza a actuar otra vez, matándole lentamente. Kazuha se preocupa y cuando están a punto de pedir permiso para casarse, el veneno afecta al detective que tiene que ser ingresado. Los MIB aprovechan para tratar de matarlo, pero les detienen. Ai encuentra un antídoto temporal y tiene que tomar la medicina cada cierta hora. En el momento final se quedaría sin las pastillas y se recupera de milagro.

**Kazuha Hattori:** No mucho, simplemente iba a acompañar siempre a los personajes, sintiendo su dolor.

**Kaito Kuroba:** Encontraría la perla y tras una lucha muy arriesgada la destroza, pero le hieren y cae de la Torre, pero es capaz de ver el rostro de Vermouth. Choca contra un coche y cae en coma unas semanas y tiene una amnesia temporal, pero recupera la memoria hacia el final.

**Aoko Nakamori:** Superaría lo de KID. Se convierte en uno de los objetivos de los MIB y más de una vez están a punto de capturarla hasta que recibe protección. Es quién da apoyo a Kaito cuando tiene amnesia.

**Saguru****Hakuba:** Investigaría individualmente los MIB con las pistas que consigue darle Shiho. No es capaz de enfrentarse a la batalla final porque es herido de gravedad en la columna vertebral, que lo dejaría paralítico (sí, cruel, pero así soy yo n.nUu).

**Shiho Miyano:** Dejaría la organización pero la meten en la cárcel y únicamente Hakuba puede visitarla. La sueltan cuando éste paga el dinero de la fianza y como detective promete hacerse cargo de ella.

**Sobre la fecha en junio:** Es una trampa, pues los MIB no aparecen.

**Sobre la batalla final:** En pleno diciembre, en Barcelona de nuevo, sólo Shinichi, Heiji y Kaito. Hakuba está con la policía de ahí. El enfrentamiento sería en la costa y Shinichi se ve obligado a matar a Vermouth. Detienen a los demás. Sería una batalla no física, pero más bien estratégica (no recuerdo cómo lo planeé, sorry). Heiji es ingresado. Shinichi carga con el peso de la culpa, pero cuando recuerda que ella amenazó a tanta gente se dice que para compensar ese crimen, detendrá a cien criminales más y capturará a todas las mafias con las que se cruce.

**Sobre el epílogo:** El nacimiento del segundo hijo de Ran y Shinichi. Todos felices, excepto Hakuba y Shiho que desarrollaron juntos una relación y como Hakuba no soportaba su vida, pidió la muerta. Shiho le acompañó. Un poco de tragedia, sips.

* * *

Bueno, básicamente eso es todo… ¡gracias a los que lo hayáis seguido hasta aquí, y mil disculpas! 


End file.
